


ride/旅程

by GalaxyInCup



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, 修复关系, 克里桑又软又野, 家庭小剧场, 心理健康问题, 没有赛博义体设定所以大家年龄相差没太大, 现代AU, 贴身保镖au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 93,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyInCup/pseuds/GalaxyInCup
Summary: V并不惊讶柯克这一票干到最后适得其反，真正让他震惊的是柯克的烂情报让他意外遇见了克里欧罗迪恩。转眼之间，他又接到了克里的委托，然后这个委托变成了另一个委托，又变成了另一个委托，又变成了另一个委托。
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Male V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331538) by [ChangeTheCircumstances](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeTheCircumstances/pseuds/ChangeTheCircumstances). 



> 现代AU，椰汁城还是那个椰汁城除了没有赛博义体和大部分高精尖赛博科技（比如氪金延寿之类），街头小子V
> 
> 译者注：感谢芷雨大佬的捉虫校对，ride有您了不起🤘

“就一把吉他？傻逼才信。”

V摇了摇头，然后又迅速给柯克发了条短信。

[你在想屁吃]

-[细节都告诉你了，他现在真不在家]

[你说是就是？上次你给的信息可太有用了，差点把我送进监狱]

-[V，咱们达成过协议]

“操。”柯克是个傻逼，但这次他说的没错。V刚回到城里，如果不在这种窘境之下，他才不会再跟柯克合作。他本来可以不用遭这个罪，只要他跟威尔斯太太开口……

不。在发生过那些事之后，绝不该再麻烦她帮忙了，就算威尔斯太太再三保证他永远是他们家庭的一份子。她生活在那样的处境下已经够累的了，而且V认为威尔斯太太的艰难处境很大程度上是他的责任。

所以只能是柯克。V再次给他发了短信。

[如果你的信息有误，我一出狱就来找你这个傻屌算账]

-[你绝不会被关进铁栅栏的放心。只要顺走吉他溜出来就行，客户给得太多了完全值得冒这个险]

如果柯克没在报酬上撒谎，那他说的也没错。V疲倦地叹了口气。

[我干完了会给你发消息]

V抬头看了看他面前的墙，现在需要找个合适的位置攀爬。大门和后门装有监控摄像头，都很容易避开。房子里没有保安，而是安装了一个非常高级的安全系统。这个安全系统对V来说会是个大麻烦，但柯克应该给了他正确的密码。如果V把密码输进去但没生效，他就没辙了。操他妈的赚大钱，他会尽力想办法的。他甚至可能会去找威尔斯太太……

不，V仍然不想自己这么做。但如果折腾到最后进去的唯一方法就是敲破窗户玻璃，那他确定他绝不会冒着高风险继续干下去。

四处走了几步后，V在一段墙的附近发现了一棵树。他离马路够远，而这些有钱的二逼们住的地方又互相隔得很远算不上邻居，于是V打算就这么干了。他的脚滑了一下，他的胳膊紧紧抱住树干，他抬起自己的身体下肢肌肉紧绷绷的，他顺着一根树枝走了几步，祈祷脚底踩着的树枝别断了，最后他冒险跳了下去。

V保持压低身位的姿势。

他的眼睛扫视着这栋豪宅及其庭园：不算特别大，尤其是跟他来的路上经过的其他富豪的住所相比，但装潢浮华得太过头了。现在除了远处驶过的汽车发出的噪音外，听不见别的动静。很好。V在大门外时就检查了下院子里有没有停着车，现在翻墙翻过来了又检查了一遍，确定没有车停在家中。看来柯克这次真没撒谎，豪宅今晚确实没人在家。

现在最关键时刻到来了：突破房门。

输入密码：5 6 4 6 6 9

确认

机械女声在他的耳边响起，“欢迎回家，克里。”V大大地松了一口气。现在去找到那把吉他，它应该是红色的，放在什么地方展示。那家伙是个音乐家，所以应该不太难找，吧？

V走进豪宅时仍然很谨慎。房子看起来还是毫无生气，安静得像个大门敞开的老坟地。如果真有人在家，他老早就能看见了。如果人是在洗手间，他应该也早就能听见动静。不过这是柯克给的活儿，一想起来就让人浑身难受。所以V保持安静，小心翼翼地控制着每一个脚步（虽然这动作看起来像个二逼）。屋子里到处都是垃圾和快餐盒子，V刚想着要不去二楼碰碰运气，转眼就看见一面墙上挂着的几把吉他。他慢慢靠近，终于看清了墙上的整个吉他展示架，其中就有他需要偷走的红色的那一把。

V走过去然后毫不费力地把他从展示架上拿了下来。啊，这活儿看来真的很轻松……

“给我站住。”

真操他妈的狗娘养的大傻逼！他就不该相信柯克这个弱智！

“把它放回去然后转过身，快。”

V叹了口气，照他说的做了。结果转身后看到的景象跟想象中的不太一样，V吃惊地张大了嘴。

“我以为你应该是个摇滚小子，但是你老了点。”

“我四十三岁，你个小混蛋。你他妈怎么进到我家来的？”

“前门，输你家的密码。”撒谎已经没什么意义了。V被抓了个现行，也没擦密码键盘上的指纹，原本是打算偷完吉他走的时候再擦的，但现在……

“是科瓦切克派你来的么？”

“呃，K开头混账没错，但不是你说的这个名字。”

这句话让那个人笑场了。他起初表现出的怒气还没完全消失，枪也没收起来，但目前看起来他没准备开枪。

“现在你看上去已经准备好放下一切接受现实了，警察还没到呢。”

“有个傻逼给了我这个活儿，名字叫柯克。你懂，要是你也想做遇到这种情况的有钱混蛋们都会做的事，也就是报复他的话。”

“啥玩意……不，我不认得你说的那二逼。他想要我的吉他干嘛？”

“交给他的客户，不知道谁。只是那个客户准备了好他妈一大笔钱，柯克说他是个超级粉丝什么的。”

“操他妈的‘为爱犯罪’。”

“我是说，对，所以我没去当律师而是来这里偷东西。”V的鼻子泄出一点笑声。

“没说你！这真是个极品的点子，”他在自己的吉他上摇了摇枪，“吉他要交到一个流着口水的狂热脑残粉的手里，那二逼甚至都不知道和弦是什么。”

克里走到一旁的椅子边上然后把整个人摔进去。V很难不盯着他看，因为这个男人穿得太少了。

“妈的，幸亏我今天还在家。”

“是啊，这到底是为什么呢？”

男人笑出声了。“你收到消息说我今天应该不在家？”

“呃，没错。这样这就是一起入室盗窃而不是抢劫，这样我脑袋就不会被来一枪了。”

“啊，我不会朝你开枪，大概吧。但我手里这个铁家伙也不是什么精美工艺品。”像要证明他说的话，他弹出左轮的枪膛，拨动转轮让其中的一颗子弹落在桌子上。

有好一会儿时间，V只是继续盯着看。这个家伙刚刚放弃了他唯一的自卫手段，他本可以直接报警，但警察现在还没影。如果V动作够快，他可以直接拔腿就跑，如果这家伙抓住他，他也能挣脱逃掉，毕竟年龄大了自己二十岁……不过说真的……他的身材，实在，实在是太好了……

“怎么，你现在还没像动画片里的角色那样撒腿就跑？”

好吧，现在V原本抱着的惊奇心情被打消了，他只能耸耸肩。“这就是你想让我做的吗？”

“这会成为一个有意思的饭后谈资，不骗你。不过只要你不是给科瓦切克干活的，这才是最重要的。”

“那是谁？”

“你意识到你已经问了一连串的问题了吗？”

V还没放松到能笑出声来，但他能感觉到自己的嘴角不停地在往上抽搐。“你一直在认真回答我，我想我也在一直认真地回答你。看来咱们俩都不知道如何正确对峙。”

“看来是了。”男人笑了出来，他站起来伸出了自己的手，把枪彻底扔在一边了。“克里欧罗迪恩。”

V握住他的手时自己都被自己震惊了。“我知道。”

“真的？你不是还叫我老混蛋吗。”

“是这样的，我知道任务目标的名字，也在收音机里听过这个名字的人唱的歌，但仅限于听过歌，完全不知道你长什么样，而且你看起来年龄更老。”

“操你妈！老头子才没有我这样的腹肌。”他转过身去，好像完全不觉得把后背露给刚刚闯进他家的陌生人有什么不对。这家伙要么没有半点街头常识，要么就是单纯不在乎。“想来一杯吗？”

“你是想让我干失败的这一票变得更不可思议吗？”

克里的目光变深了，他双唇咧开露出珍珠般的牙齿。“你想要不可思议？我可以让今晚变得更不可思议。”

V是被调情了吗……

不，他不能让自己往那个方向想。他很快把这些念头都从脑海里抖了出去，然后说：“你还没回答我问题呢。科瓦切克是谁？”

“我的经纪人。我把我的车送去洗了，需要取回来但主要是我不想让他觉得我在家。就算他想进来，他也不知道门禁密码。所以一开始见到你我担心了一下，那个傻逼已经有我电话号码了，不需要他再知道密码……”

“呃，有些个脑残粉知道了你家的密码难道不是更该担心的吗？”

“是从脑残粉那里知道的？还是你的中间人从别的什么地方拿到的？”

“其实我也不清楚。”这么回答的时候V手里突然被塞了一杯啤酒，克里欧罗迪恩给的，五分钟前他还打算偷他的东西。今天真是他妈不可思议的一天。

“这样的话，那就给你两个活儿，可能到最后只剩一个活儿，但我会按照两份来付钱。”

“付什么钱？”

“你接偷东西的委托不是因为觉得有意思，对不对？我猜你现在口袋里缺点儿钞票。”

“你说得挺含蓄，事实确实如此。不然我绝不可能来这里。”

“好吧，那就很可惜了。”克里咧着嘴笑起来。“你把今天这么无聊的一天变得巨他妈有意思。怎么说呢……找出那个脑残粉的名字就给你五千块，找出谁告诉你们我家密码就再给五千块。”

“你就不能打电话给警察省点钱吗？”

“我的生命安全并没有受到威胁，不是吗？”

“确实……”

“那就好！他们才不关心这个呢。你知道我这一行里有多少人收到过奇怪的信，或者遇到过自以为了解你但屁都不懂的傲慢混蛋吗？警察会慢-慢-处理的，直觉告诉我你比他们效率高多了。再说了，我们聊了这么多有意思的对话，也值这几千块钱了。”

“你是认真的？”

克里的眼睛里几乎闪烁着一丝疯狂。“你说对了。”

V可能疯了才会考虑这个提议，但说实话，此时此刻他能接受任何提议只要柯克这傻逼没搅和进来。“好吧这活儿我接了。”

“好耶！把你手机给我一下，这样你一有发现就可以打电话给我。”

确实很有道理。但是，一个名流巨星就这么随随便便地把自己的联系方式给了一个入室行窃失败的陌生小毛贼，这怎么想都很奇怪啊。

“你可以从大门走了，大门的密码是729891。或者你随便找哪段墙翻出去也行。”

“我还是输密码吧。”

“随你的便。”克里得意地笑了。

他又转身走开了，然后……是这样吗？看起来确实是这样了。V尴尬地放下啤酒，然后朝豪宅的前门走了两步。

克里忽然又转回身了。“我刚想起来我还不知道你的名字。”

“我叫V。”

“噗嗤。现在的小屁孩都这么干吗？拿个狗屁字母署名。”

“什么？你不知道吗？你不是说你不老吗？”

“说得好，V，说得好。”克里大笑了出来。“我一会儿再跟你聊。”

就这样，两人之间的对话看来真的能结束了。V走向豪宅的前大门然后大摇大摆走出去了，那个年长男人没再拦他了。

一到外面，V就花了一小会儿喘喘气。今天发生的一切非常容易滑向另一个极端，以另一种方式结束，他的下场会像杰克……

但什么事也没发生，V好得很，甚至好得过头了。这件干砸了的活儿不仅完全没事，甚至很有可能让他赚足够的钱以摆脱柯克，今后能从真正的中间人手里接真正靠谱的活儿。他只需要先把眼下的事做好做漂亮即可，为了操蛋的克里欧罗迪恩。真他妈怪。


	2. Chapter 2

弄到客户的名字很容易，这也说明了柯克把自己的工作做得有多烂。V只需要把枪掏出来，都不用上弹夹，这家伙就全招了。不过要查出是谁给了他密码就稍微难一些了。柯克没有立马坦白，这让V觉得密码不是那个脑残粉搞到的。那究竟是谁呢？如果柯克不愿意放弃，那他估计会继续把这烂活儿干完，那么那个神秘人可能就会亲自下场干之前应由V完成的那部分任务。

谢天谢地，柯克是个纯天然白痴。

当跟柯克说清楚甩手不干了后，V只需要偷偷跟着他。柯克给某人打了个电话。从电话这边柯克的单方面对话信息来看，电话那边的肯定不是狂热脑残粉，而是另一个参与了这场小阴谋的人。V设法顺走了柯克的手机，快速地把这个人的号码复制到自己手机里，然后又偷偷把手机放回他口袋里。最后他从酒吧溜走，继续上路。

V决定把他的车就停在酒吧。动动腿脚能让他静下心来，而且说实话，他现在也没别的地方可去。他的旧公寓早就被别人租走了，昨晚他是在一家破旅馆凑合住的，尽管他不想再住第二次，但今晚他可能还得呆在那。

但是至少走路可以让他呼吸一些新鲜的空气，就算这是夜之城的空气。这给了他思考的时间，在人群之中，他能感受到独处时的平静。

他把今晚住哪睡哪的思绪放在一边，开始专注思考怎么完成当前的委托。他考虑过亲自打电话过去，但是对方可能没设置语音箱，或者会直接把电话挂了。如果对方接起了电话，他也可能非常有疑心，不会主动把自己的名字告诉一个未知号码，毕竟他们要干的事涉嫌违法犯罪。而且V也不愿意让自己的电话号码落到他们手里，以防这次委托比看起来的要更复杂。

所以V没有打电话，而是找了一面墙倚靠在上面。他翻了翻联系人，然后打给了其中的一个朋友。

“V，好久不见了。”

“嘿，瑞弗。嗯……我想请你帮个忙。”

原本轻松友好的气氛凝固了。“得了吧，V。我们几个月没说过话了，你就这么失踪了，而你现身的第一件事就是来找我帮忙？”

瑞弗说的没错，V觉得这么做确实很不好。“好吧，我不会再消失了，我会过去看你的，我保证。给你打电话只是工作上的事。”

“什么样的工作？”

“我的委托人家里被非法入侵了……”V干的，但他不打算说出来。“然后他想知道那个小偷是怎么知道他的安全密码的。我拿到一个电话号码，而且我确信这个号码的机主就是那个小偷。我只要知道他的名字，不过有他的地址的话更好了。”

“事实上我不在警队很久了。”

“操。”

V很清楚地听见了电话那边传来被逗笑的鼻息声。“你和我妹妹是唯二两个坚决想让我离开警队的。你改变主意了吗？”

“不，才不是瑞弗。你已经走了吗？”

“没错，费尽心力终于成功离队了。”

“那我可真为你骄傲，说真的，我知道经历了那么多事之后你做出这个决定很难。只是……就我拜托的这件事，你知道我还能找谁谈谈吗？”

“聚餐。”

“这名字可真奇怪。”

“不，傻瓜。”瑞弗笑出声来。“你过来跟我们聚个餐，过来看看我，看看孩子们还有乔斯。你过来吃饭了我再来帮你。我脱离警队后还跟队里的几个人保持联系，我知道一个人可能会帮你。”

V叹了口气。他确实觉得有些难过，因为离开了瑞弗，离开了每一个人。至少这次和解不会像……像另一次那样让人伤心。

“那就这么定了。我把号码发给你，你想什么时候吃大餐？”

“就明晚吧。我应该在家，乔斯那时候应该也不在上班。”

“听起来有点意思。”

“很好，把号码发给我，我一有发现就给你发短信。”

“谢谢。”

“就是别习惯了啊。”

“想都别想。明天见了。”

V挂了电话，他把号码发过去然后把手机收回口袋，再发出一声长长的，带着疲惫的叹息。至少这个问题得到解决了。他想要不要现在就给克里打电话跟他说说目前的发现，还是等他掌握所有信息后再告诉他……

“V？”

V下意识抬起头四处张望，其实他主观上不想抬头的，但他的脚自动带着他的身体转了个方向然后……操，操他妈的。他希望他能逃避得再久一点的，而现在他只能在打招呼的时候努力让微笑别那么不自然。“嗨，米斯蒂。”

“我就说我感受到了熟悉的人的存在。见到你真高兴。”

她走近想拥抱一下V，而V也主动地回抱了她。这感觉很好，他离开夜之城太久了，一个拥抱真是太能安抚人心了。这地方简直是个粪坑，但是老天，这也是他曾经生活了很久的家，而这个拥抱证明现在这里仍是他的家。

“我只是出来给维克多带晚饭的。过来吧，他见到你会很高兴的。”

V跟着她穿过她的通灵屋，来到门店后面。“老维的店配不上你的房子。”

“我会说我的配不上他。鉴于他为杰克和你所做的一切，我不会把后面的房间租给其他人的。”

V即使心里泛着苦涩的滋味，听了这番话也咯咯地笑了起来。他收拾好苦闷的心情，现在要面对老维了，其实本来他也打算找个时间跟老维好好见见面的。

如果一个人遭遇了什么突发事件但是不能去医院解决问题，他就会来找维克多这样的人。维克多的工作并不完全合法，但也并不违法，毕竟夜之城法治混乱。维克多也从不与任何帮派扯上关系，没有卷进过各种麻烦里。他只是给来访的病人包扎伤口，所以通常情况下警察只会在调查到他们追捕的人来过诊所时才会找他谈话。就算警察来了，维克多也从来不会泄露任何信息。

他在所有方面都是最好的。

见到V，维克多的眼睛一下亮了起来，用V怀念的熟悉声音说：“孩子！”

见到这幅情景，V的胸口稍微放松了些，还没来得及表示什么就又被拽进了一个拥抱里。跟V此前脑海中想象的半数人见到他的反应相比，这个欢迎仪式太暖心了，比他预想中最高的期望都要好。

V越过维克多的肩膀看向他身后的电视。“你还在看那一场比赛？”

“这能让我更专注。谢谢你，米斯蒂。”

“不用客气。”她带着充满希望的表情转身面向V，维克多接过她递过来的那包吃的坐了下来。“我希望我们能很快再见到你？”

“当然。这次我哪儿也不去了。”V喃喃道。

米斯蒂握住他的手注视着他，目光中充满善意。在发生那件事后她仍然这么对V，这还是很令人惊讶的。“我很抱歉你没法在这里寻找到你想要的东西，但你的归来不是一个错误，我希望你能明白。无论你在这里待多久，我们都很乐意接纳你。”

“我明白。”

“你有地方住吗？毕竟……”

“已经有地方住了，不用担心我，而且没理由让你来照顾我。”V笑着说。“我只是需要一些时间安顿下来。以后只要我经过这片地方，我一定来看看你们。”

“太好了。我们真是太久没见面了。我得走了，回头见，晚安各位。”

“晚安，米斯蒂。”

“晚安。”

V目送着她离开，能见到她真的很让人开心。但对于之后可能会发生的事，V觉得不太好。不像其他人，米斯蒂不会力劝他做什么，她会聊治愈、宽恕、向前看，而V只是……

他就是做不到……

门关上了。

“行了吧，真是鬼话连篇。”

V忍不住笑出声了，即使他现在感觉很累。他转身看向维克多。“啊？你说什么？”

“你说你有地方过夜。我一眼就能看穿你的鬼话，而且我打赌米斯蒂也能，她只是不想强迫你做任何你觉得不舒服的事。我说你得加把劲，我敢打赌你回夜之城已经几个星期了，但就是躲着不见所有人。”

“才五天。而且我不会这么对你的，老维。”

年长的男人打开米斯蒂带来的食物的盒子。“你已经这么对我五天了。”

“我本来是要过来的，我保证！我只是想先找一个立足点，不得不去找点活儿干，然后跟柯克谈……”

维克多的头猛地抬起来了。“那个混账东西？上次你跟着他干的时候，最后你可是躺上了我的手术台，V！”

“嘿！这次跟他干的活儿已经泡汤了，不会发生什么鸡飞狗跳缺胳膊少腿的事了。我现在已经接了另一个活儿，更简单，钱也更多。”

“这听起来像个圈套。我知道你比那个家伙更机灵。”

“一般情况下我同意你说的，但这次相信我。当时的情况很不可思议，最后还变成了个馅饼砸我头上。只要我干完这票，就能赚一大笔钱了。”

“真的？说来听听。”

V一五一十交代了。

维克多听到最后筷子都掉到了地上，两手高高举起来。“老天，V！你差点被一枪崩了！”

V对他的反应毫不吃惊。“差点被崩好几次。”

“对，但你没被干掉因为你当时脑袋放机灵些了。但从柯克那里接活儿？我靠，孩子，太蠢了吧。这里有你可以依靠的人，你本来可以过来找我啊，我可以借你一些钱。”

“我就是……”

“觉得这样太尴尬了？特别是当初你像个蝙蝠一样悄无声息地离开这里连个道别都没有？没错，是有点尴尬，但总比在讣告上看到你强啊。你想好接下来要去哪儿了吗？”

“还没。”

“那你就睡我家沙发上吧。没有但是，孩子。如果这次的活儿也泡汤了，我可以照看你一段时间。”

“如果真到那个地步了，我会还你钱的。”

“当然。我是很大方，但我也不是钱做的。”

V笑了，在苦闷的一天里终于觉得轻松自在了。“就这么定了。我保证我很快就不烦你了。”

“不用那么着急，睡沙发而已。”维克多边说边看了眼他的电脑。“我现在确实需要你离开一下，大概五分钟后有个病人要来诊所，而且看上去情况挺糟。我们公寓见吧。”

“密码还跟以前一样？”

“还跟以前一样。需要什么就自便，孩子。”

“谢了，老维。我们待会儿见。”

维克多只是点点头，然后迅速把吃的推到一边。当V退出去时，他已经拿出了必要的手术工具，打开了头顶的灯。

V穿过一条小巷离开，慢慢走回酒吧。他的车还停在原来的地方。上车后，他决定直接把车开到维克多家。这段路程不远，因为维克多就住在沃森区。V多耽搁了五分钟时间，因为附近的一个小卖部里发生了帮派枪战冲突。V只是低着头然后看准机会离开混战区域。

到了维克多家，他把车停好然后拿出了他唯一的包包。

他两步并作一步地走上台阶，很快就进了维克多的小公寓。V很高兴看到公寓里几乎没什么变化，他之前只来过这里两次，也只在这里睡过一晚上。这次来跟上次几乎一模一样，仍然简洁，仍然挂满了拳击赛照片和几个明星拳手的装备，仍然像维克多的办公室那样干净，除了地毯上还有几处旧血迹。V还记得那次事故是怎么发生的，V很庆幸自己从没试过抢劫维克多这样的人，不然他的胸口肯定会先挨个枪子儿。

V跟维克多相处得很好，就算这是几个月以来第一次跟他碰面，也完全接受了维克多的提议。他把自己的脏衣服扔进洗衣房，然后直奔淋浴间。

他清空思绪让大脑一片空白，不去想米斯蒂，不去想以前发生的事和总有一天他要面对的事。他现在只想着水流和皮肤上的热度。

洗完澡了，V用毛巾擦干他的头发。

V穿好衣服走回客厅。他不想高兴得太早，但如果克里不打算让委托半途而废，那他提前做好计划也没什么坏处。V坐在地板上，背靠着沙发脚。他仔细检查了自己包里的东西，并把他需要的每样东西都记在心里。

他需要新衣服，需要子弹。没弹夹的枪只能吓住柯克这样没脑子的蠢驴，而V也希望自己永远不会再见到这傻逼。他还需要新的枪，一把更好的枪；还要其他装备不管是炸药还是突破安全系统用的黑客技术装备还是别的什么，用来应付更刺激的委托；然后还要剩足够的钱付第一个月的房租，前提是他能在最后一刻找到一间公寓；甚至还可能把一些钱存起来买一辆更好的车。他现在的这辆已经陪着他穿过沙漠，一路跑到亚特兰大再跑回来，饱经风霜了。

V拿出他的手机，滑到克里给他留的号码。

那家伙说他会付两份活儿的钱。他会先付第一份给他吗？而且他可能会感谢自己警告他柯克可能会采取第二次行动。

V决定就这么打电话试试了。

铃声响了很久，最后一声的时候克里才接通。“因为这个号码没保存在我通讯录里，所以我猜你是V。”

“猜对了。”

“我就知道。你已经有消息要告诉我了？”

“委托的第一部分。”

克里突然大叫一声，让V不得不把耳朵从电话旁移开。“我怎么说的！我就知道你比那些傻逼条子们强得多！”

“嘿，这么快就能完成是因为柯克是个纯天然的弱智。”

“不管怎样功劳是你的。那么，你知道些什么了？”

“目前知道那个脑残粉的名字。”V告诉了他，电话那头立刻发出了一声呻吟，于是猜道：“你认识他？”

“对，已经禁止他参加我的任何演出了。你大概认为这已经能清楚地传达出很多信息了。”

“他危险吗？”

“嗷，你在担心我？”

“在担心我的工资。”

“当然了。”克里笑了。“别担心，你的工资很安全。那个脑残粉没什么危险的，就是个恶心的死变态。”

“我觉得大部分人都喜欢这么说，直到他们翻车了。”

“好吧，除了给他下禁令，我也没别的应对方法，除非他做出更危险的举动。还是谢谢你告诉我这些，我会让大家知道提防他的。我也已经换好门的密码了，前门和大门都是。密码是……”

意识到克里要报给他门禁密码时，V的大脑宕机了。“等等等等，如果你要把密码告诉随便什么一个人，直接不设密码不是更方便吗？”

“你不是‘随便什么一个人’，现在你是我的人了，V。”

他们只是工作关系，这只是一份委托，或者说两份。但不管怎么说，克里这种说话方式很难不让人笑出来。这时候维克多正好走进来，V迅速朝他挥了挥手，然后又回过神来听克里说话。

“还有，是谁知道的我家密码？”

“我觉得不是那个脑残粉。我偷听到一段对话，看来就算我退出了，柯克还是打算跟另一个同伙再试一次偷你的吉他。”

“你说真的？”

“我说过柯克是头脑子不灵光的蠢猪。但不管他的同伙是谁，那很可能就是最开始给柯克密码的人。当然，如果最后证实柯克是从另外别的什么人那里得到的，我也会去查那条线索。”

“太感谢了V，把你的账户信息发给我。我猜你已经在夜之城找到工作了？要不我还是把这个当成一份古怪的生日礼物送给远方的朋友？”

V被逗得笑出了声。“什么？不当我是专业人士了？”

“你不是那个被抓了现行裤子都吓掉的小毛贼吗？”

“我记得当时好像你才是那个没穿裤子的人。”

“说的没错。”

然后他们两个都笑起来了。幸好这事只发生过一次，虽然跟委托人搞好关系友好相处很少会有好结果，但跟一个没有包袱的人聊天感觉真的特别开心。

“不管怎么样把详细信息发给我吧。我会发给你完成第一个任务的钱，你有第二个任务的进展就通知我。我得知道是哪个狗娘养的拿到了我家的智能秘钥。”

“我会的，最多几天就行。我会及时跟你通报最新的情况，不管找到那家伙要花多少时间。”

“谢了V。”这时一声噪音从背景里传出来。“我得走了，以后再聊。”

“以后聊。”

V挂断电话。在他给克里发短信的时候，维克多说：“约会进展不错？”

“那是委托人。”

“你要是没笑得那么开心还能骗到我。”

V翻了个白眼。

“我没什么意思，就是觉得你不像是追星族。”

“对，我不是。但这家伙有时候是真的很有趣。”

“你已经跟他谈过两次话了，V。”

“在他付给我第二份委托的报酬之前，我至少还会再跟他谈一次，然后就再也不会联系了。我不傻，老维。他需要我帮他做事，我正在帮他做，就这样。”

“行吧……起码这次不是跟柯克。”

“我都能开瓶酒来庆祝远离柯克。”V从地板上爬起来，然后补充道。“我还以为你会在诊所留得更晚点。”

“病人还没爬到我手术台上就死了。我只要把店门关了然后跟着你回来就行。你准备好看半决赛了吧。”

V甚至不需要问是什么比赛。“当然。”

“很好，虽然我说的也不是疑问句。你吃过了吗？”

“我挺好的……”

“给，米斯蒂给我带的太多了。”维克多一边说着一边把一袋东西扔了过去。“我猜她感觉出来了你需要这些。”

一声疲倦的叹息从V唇间漏了出来。

“你得跟他们谈谈，你知道的。”

“明天再考虑吧。”V说着把食物放在一边打开电视。“现在，告诉我谁和谁在打。”

听着维克多对比赛的激情解说，V终于放松了下来，再然后V对着他支持的选手一会儿咕哝一会儿大喊“把他干趴！”。唯一打扰了那晚的是克里发来的一条短信，确认钱在明天之前会打进他的账户里，还附上了大门和他房子的两道密码，还有一个V差点没注意到的wink表情。

V情不自禁傻笑了起来。老天，他真有个性。


	3. Chapter 3

V第二天睡醒时，他的资产增加了五千欧。有钱的感觉很好，但这笔钱并不是稳定收入的感觉也很操蛋。五千块其实算不上一笔巨款，所以V最后把这笔钱大部分都花在了买生活必需品上。他去亚特兰大的时候带的东西就不多，现在带回来的更少。

让自己的生活重新步入正轨要花很多时间精力，更要命的是他的车还坏在半路上了。

V长长地呻吟一声，把头重重磕到方向盘上。他又试了几次点火，还是没什么效果。V想办法把车子挪到了路边，他拿出手机思考该打电话给谁。显然应该先叫个拖车服务，然后呢？他可以坐出租车，坐地铁，或者走路。但无论怎么做，要么会打破他规划好的预算钱花得更快，要么会浪费更多时间。尽管如此，V还是很想尽量避免这种情况。

嗯……他今晚本来要去见瑞弗的，可以先打给他。

没人接电话，操。

接下来V又拨了维克多的号码，电话接通了。

“怎么了，孩子？”

“我车子坏了。你有空吗？”

“确实有空。”

“太好了！我就在……”

“但我不会去接你的。”

“什么？老维……”

“打给米斯蒂。”

“我还没准备好面对……”

“打给米斯蒂。”然后维克多把电话挂了。

要命啊操……V其实一点也不惊讶老维这么坑他，但是，他昨天才跟米斯蒂聊过，就不能让他再缓几天吗？

V回到联系人界面，里面保存的号码大部分是以前合作过的中间人和工作联系人（当然这些人之后也需要重新联系合作），他们都不是寻求帮助的合适人选。但另一个朋友或许能帮他，V的手指划过朱迪的号码，迅速点了下去。

电话没挂断，但是转入了语音信箱。

也许这样才是最好的结果。第一次打给瑞弗就开口求助，V一直对这有点过意不去，也许他最好也别对朱迪这么做。他又开始翻号码列表，还是没翻到合适的人。或许唯一能选的联系人就只有克里欧罗迪恩了。没错，他是他的委托人，但V就是觉得这个古怪的家伙或许真的会来帮他，因为这家伙可能会对自己这边的情况很感兴趣（但愿如此）。

不，还是别了吧。他只是帮那家伙做事，委托完成就没什么关联了。那能拨打的联系人只剩下……

操。

V又用头磕了一下方向盘，然后拨通了那个号码。

“喂？”

“嘿，米斯蒂。你在忙吗？”

“V！我希望我在忙，但恐怕我的生意还是那么冷清。你怎么了？”

“如果你手里有事的话我就不麻烦你……”

“一点儿也不会麻烦到我。我不如把店门关了，反正开着也没人过来。你需要帮忙吗？”

“呃……需要捎我一程。我的车坏了，本来想去采购点东西。但如果你在忙……”

“一点也不，反正我也得出去走走，至少比盯着空荡荡的门店更有成效。告诉我你在哪，我几分钟就过来接你。”

V跟她说了，话一出口他就有点后悔，但他已经要在叫拖车服务上花够多钱了，让米斯蒂帮忙是最好的方案。而且，米斯蒂可能什么话也不会提。V确信自己没法放松精神了，但米斯蒂至少不会提起那个大家都不想聊的话题。

带着这样的想法，V先给拖车公司打了电话，然后他走到车外把所有东西都收拾好。拖车很快就来到现场，也很快就完事，独留V和他的一堆连七八糟的东西在路边。在米斯蒂赶来之前，一个帮派成员有意找他麻烦。如果V还记得他们帮派的特点的话，就能看出来他是虎爪帮的。但V只是拔出他的枪警告性地开了下火，这明确传递出了“我不好惹”的信号，周围的人迅速躲着他走远了。

操他妈的夜之城。至少V明白这城市的规则，明白怎么避免被这城市吞噬。

也幸亏他先去买了弹药。他仔细看过那家店里所有能买的武器，最后还是打算货比三家后再做决定买什么，至少现在他手里的旧手枪赶走了想找他麻烦的人。过了一会儿米斯蒂终于到了。

她俯身为他打开车门。“抱歉耽搁了这么久！你要先去服务站吗？”

“他们说修好车之后会打电话给我的。鉴于我那喝凉水都能塞牙缝的运气，修车花的钱估计都比车子本身值的都多”

“我相信我们会想出办法的。”听起来米斯蒂已经知道一些V不知道的事了，V觉得不太妙。他还没问出口，米斯蒂继续说道。“好吧既然这样，我们接下来去哪？”

“你真的不需要为我做这么多，把我带到老维那里就好了。”

“别想了，你让我帮忙，我肯定会帮到底。而且我正好也要去买东西，是帮威尔斯太太买。”

“等等，你们两个能处得来了？”

“相处得不错。事实上我搬过去住了。”

V惊得眼睛瞪大了。一方面他真的很惊讶，甚至有点小骄傲。威尔斯太太从来就不喜欢米斯蒂，至少V是这么认为的。很明显一定有什么地方变了。但是，如果他们继续谈这个的话，那谈话内容一定会不可避免地滑向另一个话题，V绝对不想这样。他压制住了心里的几个疑问，只是简单地说，“既然这样，那我们最好别让威尔斯太太失望。我也答应老维要给他带一点吃的，在我买完剩下的必需品后我们可以一起选。”

“很好。需要在枪械商店停一下车吗？”

“大概带我去几个武器店。我不确定能不能买下什么，但我需要知道哪些枪最值得入手。”

“好的。我也要绕个小弯路，要买一副新的塔罗牌。”

“能量不对劲了吗？”

米斯蒂顽皮地向V撅了下嘴。“你在拿我开玩笑吧。”

“没有！我是认真的米斯蒂。”V笑着说。“只是想猜猜为什么。”

“好吧，如果这样的话你说对了。能量已经耗尽了，我需要重新开始。”

“商店在哪？”

“在太平洲边上。我们可以先去那里，然后在回维克多那儿的一路上买其他东西。或者也可以先带你去买你需要的，最后再去太平洲。”

“先买你的吧，就是最好别在太平洲附近待太久。”

“说的没错。”

于是接下来几个小时里V都跟米斯蒂坐在一辆车里，她甚至让他帮忙挑新的塔罗牌。V不知道自己会不会挑错，虽然米斯蒂向他保证不会有错，但他还是忍不住怀疑自己。接着他们又去了其他商店，最后到了杂货店。维克多想买的东西没几件，所以V大部分时间都在给米斯蒂帮忙。

等他们忙完了已经快六点了，V收到了一条瑞弗的短信，他很快发了回信。

[别介意那个未接电话，当时我车坏在半路上了，不过现在问题已经解决了，或许吧。我大概在七点多左右到你那]

-[你最好别一吃完我的拿手好菜就脚底抹油溜了]

[我才不会呢！！！]

-[需要我接你吗？]

[我会打车过去。不过还是谢谢你。]

V轻轻地笑出声了。他是真心期待跟瑞弗和他的家人聚一聚。但是当他放下自己的手机抬起头时，冰冷的感觉瞬间涌上胸膛。他知道他们要去哪了，而且绝对不是去维克多那里。

“米斯蒂……”

“我只是要把我买的东西放下来而已，毕竟买了很多容易变质的食物。你不愿意的话可以不用进来。”

她话是这么说的，但V知道她是认真的，她不会强迫他做任何事，言行一致。但是V还是感到呼吸困难，他闭上了眼。或许只要他闭着眼……

但是不行。

车子最终停下来了，引擎也熄火了。V知道他们到了哪儿，知道望向车窗外时他会看见什么。

他慢慢地睁开了眼。

V像个机器人那样挪动身体，好似任何一丝真情实感都会让他崩溃。他走出车外，走到后备箱，不假思索地拿了几个袋子。这时米斯蒂按住了他的手。

“你现在不用这么做的，V。”

他必须这样做。因为如果他这次还不去面对，他的思绪就会不断地螺旋盘绕，向外发散，让情况变得更糟，越来越多的愧疚和痛苦就像永无休止的噩梦那样缠绕住他。他必须按照维克多说的那样做，他必须面对这件事。

V只是轻轻地对米斯蒂摇了摇头，然后他拿起袋子紧跟在她身后上了楼梯。输完密码后，米斯蒂用手肘敲敲门，门一下就打开了。V看着威尔斯太太的脸上露出了惊讶的神情，接着门后有个熟悉的声音大喊道，是谁呀。V先听到了椅子的声音，然后他看见了那张脸，和脸上灿烂的笑容。

“Hermano!（我的好兄弟！）”

V想表现得自然一点，他得说几句话，他必须说话因为他们都在有来有往地热烈交流着。但他的大脑就像他感觉的那样已经没有办法处理任何信息了，汹涌的感情淹没了他的喉咙，愧疚感压倒了他。其他人肯定也注意到了，因为他们的举止看起来好像早就对V的反应有所准备了。周围发生的一切就像排演好的那样，米斯蒂拿来了一盒纸巾，威尔斯太太给大家倒茶，然后轮椅重重地撞上了V的脚踝。那个声音，那个该死的声音说：“嘿，如果你想哭，那就哭出来吧，你会好受很多的，mano（兄弟）。”

“我……我真的很对不起，杰克。”

V扑向他的朋友，几个月以来他第一次紧紧拥抱住他。他太久没感受那双粗壮的手臂把他狠狠压扁的感觉了，老天啊，他根本不配。但至少他发泄出来了，他一直逃避的情绪和一直吞噬他的内疚感终于释放了一些了。

V转过身来，米斯蒂正拿着一把纸巾站在那里，他接过来擦了擦眼睛。威尔斯太太也在他身边放下一杯水。V喝着水时，杰克把他温暖的手臂搭在他的脖子后面。

“你太走运了知道吗？Te perdiste lo peor.（你躲过了最糟糕的时刻）”

V知道杰克是想让他好受点，讲点笑话什么的。要掩饰起这些话语有多伤人很容易，但现在他终于把一切想说的都说出来了。他本该留下来，他就不该离开大家。但与此同时，他又觉得自己配不上这里。是他造成了这一切。如果不是他，杰克根本不会被困在这个该死的轮椅上。

但是他把自己的情绪消化得很好，成功组织了每一句想说出口的话语，虽然话说得并不十全十美，V内心的伤显然还没痊愈。但是能再次见到杰克和威尔斯太太真是太好了，他只恨自己配不上他们两个。

当威尔斯太太留他吃晚饭的时候，V很庆幸自己有个很合理的借口。“我也想留下来，但我已经答应过瑞弗要去见他了。”

“瑞弗沃德，是吗？”杰克问。“我一直想见见他，看看他的手艺是不是真像你吹得那样好。我有机会吗？”

V知道杰克真正想问的是什么。“我会跟他谈谈的，我确定你会喜欢他的。我去他那儿的话应该很容易安排这些事情。”

“这话我爱听！”

“你晚上没安排的时候，可以过来一起吃个晚饭。”威尔斯太太说。

“我会的！这次我也想留……”

“不，不。我不是想让你放你朋友的鸽子，我就是希望你之后能再多回来看看我们。”

V点头同意了，米斯蒂站了起来，V立马说，“我叫个出租车就行了，或者……”

“其实米斯蒂把你车子坏了的事告诉我了。”杰克说道。靠，她估计在去接V之前就全告诉杰克了。杰克从柜台上拿了一串钥匙滑到V手边，“之前就在想等你回来的时候把这个给你，看来现在是时候了。”

老天啊，V知道这串钥匙是开什么的。“我……靠，杰克。我不能要。”

“说啥呢？说得好像我还能再开着那玩意到处跑似的。好东西不该被一直藏着掖着，应该拿出来大放异彩。你是我唯一信任的人，就给你了。”

V还是想拒绝。是他让杰克变成这样的！都是因为他杰克才没法再站起来的！他不配得到这份好心。还没等V想出一个拒绝的借口，米斯蒂又说，“我猜维克多之所以愿意让你住他那儿是因为你答应每天帮他带饭了吧？我可以帮忙把你所有东西都送回去，所以你不用担心摩托车要怎么运东西。这样你也可以直接去朋友那儿继续你的聚餐安排了。”

啊，老维说的没错，米斯蒂肯定一开始就知道他说自己有地方住的话是胡扯的了。也可能是老维直接告诉她的。V爱死老维了，但老天啊，老维有时还真是让人气得跳脚。

最后V也不知道自己还能说些什么，终于接过了钥匙。“谢谢，我会还钱的。”

“这是送你的mano（兄弟）！留着她，好好照顾她，替我向你朋友热烈地问个好，我们以后多见见，好吗？”

“当然了。”

V再次拥抱了所有人，向他们道别，最后离开了公寓。他走向停车场，前往杰克告诉他的那一层楼。他很轻松就找到了那辆战地摩托，车身沾了灰尘，但仍然能明显看出来被保养得很好。杰克一定是找人定期检查他的爱车，找人时不时骑着跑几圈避免生锈。或许米斯蒂也会推着轮椅把他带到这里，让他亲自照顾爱车。

尽管V现在自己没有车，他还是不想就这么骑走它。他真的不配拥有，但就把这辆摩托扔在这里又是对杰克的一种侮辱，他不能这样对杰克。所以最后V不情不愿地坐上座位，转动了钥匙。引擎轰鸣着发动起来，V调整了一个舒适的姿势把车开出车库，直奔瑞弗家。

看着杰克陷入这样的境地……

他没有被威尔斯太太赶走、轰出家门，就算她的宝贝儿子遭遇了这样的悲剧……

V的心并没有平静下来，他只是对刚刚发生的一切心情更加矛盾了。

至少去瑞弗家的这段路程很长，等他快到的时候，V感觉一切情绪又重回他的控制之下了。

“你看上去状态很差。”

好吧，也许还是控制得不太好，但他很庆幸当他在瑞弗身边的时候，那种愧疚的感觉并没有太折磨他。V只是感到一阵遗憾，因为他第一次离开的时候没有好好道别。幸好这个遗憾弥补起来容易得多。

“今天过得挺艰难的。你有什么消息能让我激动兴奋吗？”V问。

“我知道两个可以。”

“哦？你说？”

“吃的，和情报。吃的排第一。”

“太好了，我现在正好饿得走不动路。”

“V你得向我保证，这不是什么谋杀案，对吧？”

“如果是谋杀案的话，我早就会跟你说了。现在一切都还顺利吗？我查不到什么线索，不知道这个家伙是不是跟我的委托人有私仇。不过现在我只需要知道他是谁以及为什么他要帮别人闯入我委托人的家。”

“谢谢你向我坦白，V，也祝你之后进展顺利。这个活儿看起来比我印象中你经常接的那种要简单，但咱们还是先吃饭，吃完我再告诉你那个人的名字。”

“好，我接受，我快饿扁了。”

V对着瑞弗露出一个大大的笑容，瑞弗伸出胳膊一把搂住把他拖进屋子里。在经历了威尔斯家的那些纷繁复杂的情感纠纷后，这正是V最需要的。


	4. Chapter 4

与瑞弗和乔斯共进晚餐为V的这一天画上了一个完满的句号。饭后他们聊了一会儿，跟孩子们玩了一会儿游戏，一切都这么舒心愉快。瑞弗告诉了他重要情报，还跟他又喝了一轮酒。不过到了最后V只想倒头就睡，就算他能睡的地方只有老维家的沙发。他答应瑞弗还会再来拜访，于是骑上杰克的战地摩托就赶回家了。等V回到公寓的时候维克多已经睡着了，V也就直接睡觉了。第二天清晨，V还迷迷糊糊没睡醒呢就被维克多叫起来谈话。

“你收下那辆摩托了吗？”

V打了个哈欠，从沙发的扶手上爬了起来。他看看四周，太阳甚至都没出来呢。房间里有食物未散尽的香气，维克多肯定已经起床好一会儿了，V绝对是因为昨晚喝得烂醉才没注意到。“米斯蒂把这个也告诉你了？”

“对。我了解你V，我打赌你一定觉得你配不上他那辆车，当然事实的确如此，但考虑到实际情况，你真的不能错过这样的机会。把杰克的摩托车收下吧，也经常骑一骑。”

“我会好好考虑的，老维。”

“别考虑了，收下吧。你的早餐在冰箱里。”

V闷闷地回答道：“谢了。”

“不用客气。你今天晚上还留我这里吗？”

“这要看我的委托有没有新进展。可能留吧。”

“记得跟我说一下就行，我会准备两人份的吃的。”

“真是太感谢了。”

“好，好。”

维克多离开后，公寓只剩V一个人了，现在他可以开始工作了。

V先洗了个澡，穿好衣服，然后把他昨天新买的手枪装上子弹。新枪后坐力更小，重量也正合适，如果事情中途办砸了这把枪就能派上用场。

V在吃饭的时候给拖车公司打了个电话，但并没有从他们那里得到什么好消息。车子出的问题他们解决起来也很棘手，感觉这笔修车费会价格不菲。真是操蛋。不过至少他现在有杰克的摩托，尽管他不是很想用。

V离开了公寓，仔细看了看要去的地址，在心里盘算着他要走的路线。他把手机收起来，跨上摩托车，驶入夜之城的街道。即使离开过几个月，V还是非常熟悉这座城市的大街小巷。他用不着再三确认环境，很轻易地就找到了嫌疑人的家。接着，他把车停在莫克斯帮领地内的一栋公寓楼前，开始思考那个家伙究竟什么来头。

那家伙的名字是乔治彼得森（George Peterson）。

他小时候有几次盗窃的前科，但也没什么特别突出的，瑞弗查了很久也只查到了这种程度前科情报。瑞弗还告诉V，他的住所里除了他自己没有登记别的住户。V猜想，他家可能最多也就再住一个女朋友之类的人了，而且这个假设成真的可能性也非常小。因为时间还早，那个家伙可能还没出门。V关掉摩托车，穿过街道，走进大楼。这地方其实非常不错，不过谢天谢地，还没不错到需要授权码才准许进入大厅或电梯。

V按照情报走上楼找到了正确的房门号，周围没有人，他上前把耳朵贴在门上集中注意力。

很好，听起来这家伙在家。V退了回去站在另一扇门旁边等着，假装自己在专注地玩手机。V的计划是在这里等着这家伙出门，然后偷偷跟上去跟踪他一天，弄清楚他做什么工作，他是什么样的人。这有助于V思考他为什么非要偷克里的吉他，也能让V知道接下来的任务可能有多危险，比如V能不能直接跳到那家伙面前恐吓他说出所有信息，还是说那家伙不吃这套会全力反抗。

门开了，V不动声色地偷偷瞧了一眼。从这迅速的一瞥中，他获得了所有能够确认身份的信息。这个男人跟瑞弗提供的照片形象相符，身材相当壮硕，看上去搏斗经验丰富，V还能勉强看出他漂亮的西装下面肌肉被勒得紧绷绷的。他是公司狗吗？不太像，他的公寓是不错，但其实也算不上档次，或许他是公司里最底层的员工。

乔治彼得森与V擦肩而过。他只随便瞥了V一眼，嘴唇就厌恶地撇向一边好像V是地上的垃圾。

然后这家伙到了电梯所在的拐角处。V见状朝就相反的方向走去，推开一扇窗户，迅速沿着消防梯往下走。当从梯子的最后一节跳到地上时，他已经有点喘不过气来了。但在乔治彼得森离开大楼之前，V还是及时赶回了摩托车上。V考虑着要不要跟着这家伙进停车场，看看他需要跟踪哪辆车，但没想到那家伙就把车停在路边上。他上车后发动引擎出发了，V也迅速跟在了后面。

V思考着这个家伙在这场小阴谋里扮演什么样的角色，他是怎么认识克里的，或者他是不是跟克里的小圈子里的哪个人有联系？他是怎么拿到密码的？为什么要找别人去偷克里的吉他再平分赃款？为了多攒点钱事情办砸后好给自己买口棺材吗？还有他考虑过把柯克和其他同伙都踢了自己吞独食吗？如果真这样V也不会惊讶，柯克也不是第一次被人耍了。但那个脑残粉呢？柯克和彼得森他俩谁先联系上脑残粉的？如果是彼得森，那他之前就认识他吗？

可惜V还没得到任何具体的信息，他只能提一些猜想。

但接下来，V认出了他正在走的路通向哪里。

他脑子里的想法渐渐明晰起来，但也更加困惑了。

他们是要去……

没错了，他们去的地方确实是那里。也许这个委托真的比V想象的要容易。

V开着摩托路过克里豪宅的大门，他稍微开得远一点了再停车往回走。乔治彼得森在克里家门口下车，对着对讲机大喊大叫让克里把门开了，或者告诉他大门的新密码。嗷，显然这人没收到克里发的小短信。

彼得森怒火中烧甚至忽视了V，直到V从摩托车上下来走向大门才注意到他。V走近密码键盘。

“嘿，你他妈谁啊？”

V故意对他视而不见，确保自己的后背挡住了他想偷窥按键的视线，然后输入了正确的密码。

“我问你他妈谁啊！”

V继续无视这家伙，骑上摩托车驶上车道开进别墅的院子里，并在房子前门停了下来。这时克里正好打开前门走出来，见到来人后脸上绽开灿烂的笑容。

“你这回把裤子穿上了啊。”刚说完V就想抽自己一耳光。他是自己的委托人啊操，别这么厚颜无耻。

但克里只是笑着回答：“你失望了？”

“你想得美。”

接着他们两个都听见了身后车道上传来的一声怒吼：“克里！你他妈什么时候改的密码？新密码你告诉这个欠操的小性偶都不告诉我？”

V回头看了一眼，只见乔治彼得森怒气冲冲地朝他们走来。

“嘿，你从哪儿弄来这么棒一辆摩托的？”

V转头看向克里，他知道他不是故意的，他不了解V发生了什么，但V就是没法平静地承受贯穿全身的那些痛苦情绪。

唉你懂的，你把你挚友的生活彻底毁掉了，也让自己一贫如洗。

克里的脸色放软了，好像意识到自己可能越界了。他刚要开口说些什么，V就整理好思绪重新把话题拉回工作上。这才对，他只需要把注意力集中在工作上。V倚靠着摩托车说道：“我现在确信我已经完成你的第二个委托了。”

“真的？”

“克里！你他妈迟到了！科瓦切克已经在等你了！”彼得森终于朝他们两个吼出来了。

克里似乎也故意地无视了这个人，他的眼睛只看着V。

他应该让克里带他俩去个僻静的地方呆一会儿吗？或许应该，但V就是好奇克里是否会毫不怀疑地相信他。如果他信任自己，那就当着彼得森的面吧。V只是点了点头，说：“真的。”

克里看了看彼得森，视线又回到V身上。谢天谢地，克里很快就明白V的意思了。“你确定？”

“我们必须走了，妈的只剩五分钟了！”

同样，他俩再次无视了这个人。V说道：“柯克的手机上有他的号码。”

这个熟悉的名字显然把彼得森弄糊涂了，这家伙终于闭上嘴不乱嚷嚷了。但他的大脑还没跟上事情的节奏，还没搞懂发生了什么。他只来得及看一眼克里，准确地说，克里的拳头。

V吹了下口哨，这么高大的男人一下就趴在地上真的让他印象深刻。“漂亮的右勾拳。”

“谢了。”克里向V闪过一个迷人的微笑，转头又换上一副冷酷的面容。他的嘴唇向后拉着，露出了咬紧的牙齿，拳头攥得紧紧的，指关节几乎发白。他用力踹了彼得森一脚。“你他妈开玩笑吧！”

彼得森试着向后退了一点以便他站起来。但他似乎没有任何隐瞒那个愚蠢计划的意思，或者说他纯粹是脑子不太灵光，没编出什么好借口反而吼了回去：“你他妈找人跟踪我！”

“你他妈想偷我吉他！”克里用惊人的力气又踹了他一脚，这一下他肯定是想踢断那人的肋骨。“你偷其他的哪一把我都能原谅你，哪一把都行！”彼得森终于从地上站了起来。“怎么偏偏就偷那一把！你他妈知道那把有多重要！”

克里用上全身的力气又来了一拳，彼得森又倒在了地上。第一拳的时候克里只是吓住了这家伙，而刚刚这一拳下去，彼得森似乎真的受伤了。

“现在就从我的地盘上滚出去！”

“我又不是为你工作的！”彼得森一边爬起来，一边又吼回去。

“行啊，操他妈的科瓦切克，你他妈也滚去吃屎吧！”

克里看起来要杀人了，这次彼得森缠住了他两只手，他们两个就这么人挣扎着对峙了几秒。见此情景，V有点僵住了。他该不该插手……

克里突然把脑袋往后一仰，再狠狠撞上彼得森的鼻子，V坐在摩托上都能听见鼻梁骨断掉的声音。接着克里松了手，彼得森重重摔了下来。看来没事了，克里已经解决好了。

“我马上就好。”克里一边擦着脸上的血一边说，“进来吧，别拘束。给咱俩开几瓶啤酒，好吗？”

V忍不住笑了。其实他应该就待在他的摩托上让克里把钱结了，然后一脚油门开走。但他最后还是关掉引擎下了车，说道：“现在才早上八点，你不觉得还早吗？”

“你说得对。帮我调杯螺丝起子吧，伏特加在吧台那儿，橙汁在冰箱里……我他妈没让你起来呢傻逼玩意！”

然后彼得森又倒下了。V走进屋子的时候吹了一声长长的口哨，屋里跟他上次来的时候没什么变化。可能稍微整洁了一点吧，地板上的垃圾肯定少了。

找到他家的吧台不难。

吧台后展出的瓶子中有相当一部分都非常漂亮，而且看上去就非常贵。但这些酒全都没开封，都沾上了灰尘，好像它们已经在那里放了好几个月了。不过只要打开一扇柜门就能看出克里经常喝的是什么了，是V特别认可的几个品牌，他会亲自去买。这些酒有的很不错，但都不是特别昂贵的。有意思。

他拿出一瓶还剩一半的伏特加，然后走向厨房。

房子的布局很奇怪，没有几堵墙壁，这让V花了好一会儿才找到他要去的地方。他翻了翻冰箱，惊讶地发现里面居然真的有食物，尽管有些吃的看上去已经很久没碰过了。V想都没想就把一些坏了的水果扔出去。

“我让你帮我调杯螺丝起子，你却在给我清理冰箱？”克里笑出了声。

“抱歉！我……这不是我家，我也不知道我怎么就顺手这么干了。”

“没什么大不了的，反正早晚也要清理。”克里碰了V一下，他拿起橙汁，用屁股撞了一下冰箱门把它合上，然后把伏特加滑到柜台上。

V看着克里找玻璃杯，想了想他该做什么，他该怎么给这个委托画上句号。但最终，他只是问道：“我听你刚刚在喊科瓦切克这个名字，所以彼得森是为他工作的？”

“不……是的，可以这么说。长话短说，安全保障非常重要，你明白吧？演出需要安保，有时候私人活动也要。科瓦切克给他的员工，包括我，雇了一群保镖。其中乔治彼得森我比较能受得了，事实上我真的不太介意他。”克里将伏特加与橙汁混合调成鸡尾酒，递给V一杯，然后把自己的一饮而尽。他放下杯子继续说，“不知道他为什么要这么做。我的意思是……显然是为了钱。但是操他妈的。他知道我的计划。他本来可以直接开口说，结果呢他却动了歪脑筋要偷走我的无价之宝！那吉他甚至不是我最贵的一把！这婊子养的混账。”

计划？V猜测或许这就是为什么那晚柯克认为克里家没人在。他单纯有点好奇克里说的“计划”是什么，于是继续问道，“今天本来是有演出吗？”

“没有，没有的事。唱片公司里有个艺人收到了威胁，不是我。但那家伙是科瓦切克最大的摇钱树之一，于是科瓦切克紧张得忍不住把自己的丁字内裤扭成麻花，坚持要我今天去开个会。”

“我猜猜，这个会你现在已经迟到了二十多分钟？”

“差不多是这样。”克里笑了起来。突然，他的眼睛亮了。“你怎么样？”

“什么我怎么样？”

“你可以陪我去。”

“允许这样吗？”

“我他妈想带谁去带谁去。在发现是乔治这个王八蛋干的之后，科瓦切克可以把他满脑子的想法都塞屁眼里了。我绝对不会再让他从那个傻逼公司里雇任何人了。那么V，你今天想当保镖吗？”

这个提议非常有意思，不过V还没答应呢克里就继续说了下去。

“当然，我会付你钱的。如果你还帮我干了别的事，我也会多付一笔公道的报酬，虽然没法像这次的工作和上次的委托那样给的那么多。”

“等等，你是说从现在起你要雇我做安保人员吗？你还记得是我闯进了你家吧？”

“但我还是更信任你而不是那个刚被我踢出家门的傻逼。说到……”克里终于看了看自己的右手指关节，好像他终于觉得疼了。“操。我后天还要演奏的。”

“我不建议你去。不过你有纱布吗？”克里在抽屉里找到了一块，扔给了V。V拿了一些冰块用布包起来。“来，把你的手给我。”他握住克里的手，把冰凉的袋子按在克里微微肿胀的指关节上。有那么一会儿，他们两个就静静地呆在这儿。V用一只手按着冰袋，另一只则握住了克里的手保持稳定。当克里发出轻轻的笑声时，V再次抬头看着他。

“虽然那是很久以前的事了，但我曾经还是有过在酒吧跟人打架的经历的，我知道怎么处理指关节的瘀伤。”

“靠。呃，抱歉……我只是……”

“嘿，我可没说不喜欢这种额外照顾。”克里说着，用自己的手代替V的手扶住冰袋。“老实说，我应该揍得再狠一点的。”

“再狠一点？我觉得你当时都快把自己的手打骨折了。”

克里耸了耸肩。“那也值得。我打赌那个混蛋甚至联系过了那个脑残粉，知道他会花很多钱买我的吉他。”

“说得通。他本来应该留意这种粉丝的。”

克里点头同意，他咕哝着说，“这狗杂种。”在转头看向V之前，克里又低低地说，“那么我的工作提议怎么样？还是说你们雇佣兵有什么潜规则，比如最多只能从同一个委托人那里接两份活儿？”

“没什么潜规则。”

“所以你同意了？”克里稍稍探过身子，“如果你不愿意，我不想强迫你做任何事。”

“谁说过关于强迫的话？”

“不是我。但是当事人同意是很重要的，我就是想确认一下。”克里说着，他的声音慢了下来，让V觉得好像有一种战栗的感觉顺着脊柱往上爬。“所以呢？”

嗷，操他妈的。V告诉自己他确实需要这些钱，而且对于接下来会发生的事要说不好奇那是假的。“行。”

“太棒了！你介意把你的摩托就放我这儿吗？”

“我不介意。”

“那我来开车吧。”克里走过去，从旁边的桌子上拿起太阳镜弹开再戴上。“我们旅程出发！”


	5. Chapter 5

“我想我唯一开过的这么漂亮的车，是偷来的。好吧，准确说当时打算偷走。”

克里听了大笑不止。“有遇到什么你意想不到的花里胡哨的锁定系统吗？安保人员来了吗？”

“可以这么说。而且还有另一个人也想偷同一辆车。”那是一段与杰克的没那么伤感的回忆，甚至一想到他们滑稽的首次见面V还能笑出来。

“听起来是个很有意思的故事。”

V的手机响铃了。

“你接电话吧，我不介意，毕竟今天我确实把你偷走了。”

V翻了个白眼，他确实同意了当克里一天保镖。不过他还是检查了下是谁打过来的电话然后很快接通。如果这只是哪个陌生人随意打来的号码，或者是某个远方亲戚听说了他在夜之城找工作，V直接就不接了。然而，这是朱迪打来的。

V把手机放耳边的时候，朱迪先开口说话了。“抱歉我这么晚才回复你，一切都还好吗？”

“越来越糟了。”

克里夸张地喘了一口气，“我该觉得很受伤吗？”

“嘿，我打着电话呢！”

“你那边在忙吗？”朱迪的声音又传了过来。

“什么？没，没有。我很高兴你能给我回电话。”V把注意力集中在通话上，然后说，“我已经在夜之城了，可能还会再待上一段时间。”

“等等，你说真的吗？嗷，老天啊，太好了！”

“我猜猜，夜之城变了不再是个粪坑了？”

“一点没变，也永远不会变。我就是……我以为你打电话给我是来跟我道别的，毕竟你之前走的时候可是一句话也没说。”

“是的，很抱歉。我正在努力弥补，有空一起喝一杯吗？”

“当然可以。我要先看看我的日程安排，如果我有空了一定跟你说。”

“好耶。然后……我真的很抱歉，如果有什么能补偿你的……”

“我？我应该向你道歉才对，我知道是因为我你才离开了夜之城。”

“展开说说？”

“你之前以为是在跟我约会，最后太尴尬了不得不逃出城了。”

“哦哈哈哈哈，对，我就是因为这个跑路的。”V轻轻笑着，他挺喜欢这个玩笑的。“我自作多情以为有个les在勾引我，最后羞愧地抛下一切连夜出城。”克里在旁边发出了点动静，V转过头后看见他脸上笑得很开心，却又没法对他的嘲笑表示抗议，只得说，“你闭嘴。”

朱迪也在电话另一头大笑，“我不知道你旁边的人是谁，但我同意你旁边人的看法。你忙你的吧。如果我明天之前还没给你回复，你就给我发条短信。”

“我会的，再见了。”

“再见，V。”

V把手机放回口袋的时候，克里在一边开口道，“我曾经也跟les约会过，没事的，你会走出来的。”

“嘿，我没跟朱迪约会！我只是把一起出去闲逛误以为是约会了，这不一样。”

克里又笑了，“哦，我可以想象你当时有多尴尬了。”

“我的失误还能比你真的约了个les更尴尬吗？”

“呃，因为我知道她，她也知道我，我们都两个都同意了。老实说，那一个月真的挺有意思的，她操我操得那么狠有一秒我都觉得自己是个女人。”

“我操啊！”V嚎了一声整个身子蜷了起来。靠，他整个人又哭又笑身子都在抖。当他终于消化好了抬头时，只见克里对此还他妈的觉得特别自豪。

等V终于平静下来了，克里说，“不用客气。”

“不用客气什么？我脑海中的画面感吗？”

“也对。不过接下来要开始无聊了，我们离目的地大楼只有一个街区了。”

对，V还在工作中。“这次的威胁我该拿出几分真格？”

“你可真甜，把这事儿看得这么认真。我不是想给人留下一种很成熟的印象，但你还是要仔细留意任何可疑的人。再说一次，他们针对的不是我，而且我觉得因为这个威胁的存在，那个艺人今天甚至都不会来。不过，还是要小心。”

V说出口的话比他自己想象的还要坚定。“我会的。”

克里的嘴角浮现出温柔的微笑，“我已经觉得有安全感了。”

克里把车开进停车场，下车后，他稍稍弯了弯带着瘀伤的手，然后把太阳镜往鼻子上推了推。V紧紧跟在他身后，总的来说，他过去曾在更艰苦的情况下保护某些人脱离困境，这次看起来不太可能发生大骚乱，但V还是会严肃对待以防万一。他留意着身边的一切事物，人、安全出口等等，尤其是考虑到他不熟悉这座大楼的结构。

他们没有从前门进去，V可以想象前门估计已经聚集了一大票粉丝，还有媒体之类的。他们走的入口相对安静得多，只有一个人抬手示意拦住了他们。

“那不是彼得森，欧罗迪恩先生。”

“是的，而且就我所知，不会有人再欢迎那傻逼回来了。”

“科瓦切克先生同意了吗？否则他必须通过前门和安检。”

“去他妈的科瓦切克。V是跟我一起的，我为他担保，也为我们可能会惹出来的麻烦担保。”克里一边说着一边用手臂搂住V。安保员还在思考着要不要拦住他们，克里就搂着V走了进去，他还没放弃阻拦。

“是不是？”

“对不起。”V说道，尽管他不是真心的。这家伙的脸色看起来太恼怒了，V竭力忍住不笑场。他可以想象几天里克里已经考验过他好几次了，“我跟克尔（Ker）在一起。”

于是他们就走过去了，那人也没拦着，显然是觉得费再大努力也劝不动他俩了。但是V有某种感觉，感觉到克里紧贴着他的身体忽然有些僵硬。就在那一刹那，V转头瞧了克里一眼，看见了他脸上的表情，他好像被V伤透了心。但那副神情转眼又消失了，克里放松了下来，他又把手臂随意地搭在V肩膀上。

他们两个算不上朋友，是因委托而建立的关系。这个人V只见过两次面，说过三次话。他到底为什么要给他取个昵称呢？这也太他妈傻逼了。

但V没机会道歉了，而克里似乎也一心只想着赶去参会。

周围的大多数人都穿着商务休闲装，有几个穿着更正式的西装。如果只有自己一个人来这里，V肯定会觉得尴尬，他的街头打扮在这里太格格不入了。但有了克里在他身边，大多数人似乎就忽视了他们。考虑到克里和彼得森之间爆发的冲突，V有点怀疑克里是不是在这方面特别有名声。然而，他很快意识就到这些人回避的并不是克里。一个跟V年龄差不多，或许还更小一点的年轻女人冲进电梯和他们一起，她紧跟着克里然后转过身来，“欧罗迪恩先生，科瓦切克先生真的很不高兴。或许等他冷静下来后再过去？”

“他什么时候能冷静下来？”克里翻了个白眼叹了口气，“现在就过去，谢谢你的提醒。”

“他就是……他现在非常，非常生气。”

“是啊，我把他手下的员工打出屎了他当然很生气。”

年轻女人短促地尖叫了一下，看上去她在震惊中不知道该哭还是笑。她淡定下来后只简单地问：“先生，你还好吗？”她的语调清楚地表明她是认真在问，就好像如果克里需要什么，她会尽最大努力去帮他。

“我好得不能再好了。不过你想帮我真贴心啊。”

电梯门开了，她向后打了个手势，示意她要在这层下，不过走之前她又犹豫了一下。“我没事的。”克里说，“谢谢你的提醒，你也要小心他的脾气，塔蒂亚娜（Tatiana）。”

“谢谢你，先生。”

她终于走出了电梯。看着V困惑的表情，克里解释道：“科瓦切克的最新实习生。她来这儿快一年了，是个好姑娘，对科瓦切克来说她太甜了。”

“所有人都怕他吗？因为他们好像都知道你一会儿要面对什么。”

“他对自己的工作特别擅长，知道怎么摆平烂摊子。不过没错，你可以说大多数人都很怕他，或者至少认为跟他争论不值得。”

“我接下来是不是该说‘祝你好运’？”

克里笑了，“行，也谢谢你的支持。”

当电梯到达目的楼层后，克里终于放下搂着V的手臂向前走去。他回过身面向V，边后退边指着盥洗室、咖啡机，最后说，“你可以坐这儿休息会儿。天知道我得进呆去多久。”

V走到克里指给他的张椅子边上停下，目光却注视着男人一路穿过走廊，最后来到另一头的角落里的一间办公室前。他打开门，V能听见一个男人（一定就是科瓦切克了）的大喊大叫，“为什么我他妈要处理一堆要对你提起殴打指控的威胁信？”

“你想知道为什么？”克里走进去猛地把身后的门摔上了。V终于坐了下来。

他可以很轻松地看这场闹剧持续个几小时，而克里或许会受够了经纪人，在接下来的五分钟内就离开。无论多久，V还是决定专心玩手机。他只偶尔抬头看看办公室那边是否一切正常。由于附近没有什么可疑人物突然出现，V很快就专心地读杰克发来的短信了。

-[我以为你换掉手机号码了因为你之前一直没回我消息。米斯蒂说你还是这个号码？]

[是的。抱歉一直没回复你。]V停顿了一下，思考了几秒后又接着写道，[我做不到。]

-[ La neta（真的假的）？我们现在要说这个？]

[我很抱歉。]

-[这话你在我家已经说过了。]

[我感觉我必须再说一次。]

V等着回复。

杰克没有回信了。

操。他说错话了吗？他不知道。他又开始打字，如果可以的话他甚至想撤回之前发的。但是，他很快又把刚打出的字删除，并关掉了手机。再继续下去可能只会让事情变得更糟。V没精打采地靠在椅子上眼神放空，盯着人，盯着墙，盯着天花板。此刻他甚至期盼一个暴力疯子射手闯进来，只要能让这里的氛围不那么无聊。他当然不是认真这么想的，但他只是真的无聊得要死了。

V继续坐着，他拿出手机看时间过去多久了，看看杰克有没有回复消息……他没回。

一个小时二十三分钟过去了，他的背后传来一阵喘息声。

V从座位上转过身来，从他在的位置看不清前面发生了什么，但那人哭出声似乎是因为看见了科瓦切克办公室里发生的事。这时克里从办公室里走了出来，V立刻从座位上站起来。跟他进办公室那会儿相比，克里相当温柔地把门关上了。他一言不发快速穿过走廊，比了个手势示意V跟上。

办公室里究竟发生了什么？克里是生气了还是更难过了？两者都有？两者都不？

V以为他们要去坐电梯，但相反他们路过电梯走进了楼梯井。克里利索地向上攀爬，V就跟在他后面。他们一路上都沉默着，身边只路过了一个看起来正在午间休息的员工。最终，他们到达了顶层。克里打开门走上屋顶，他走到栏杆前倚靠着，俯瞰这座城市。V也安安静静地跟在他身后，他不知道自己能做什么，能说什么，也不确定他该不该打扰这片刻的宁静。

“我才意识到我并不了解你，V。”克里叹息道，“虽然我们之前聊天聊得很开心，但你也不了解我。我不知道今天早些时候我说错了什么话，但我很抱歉伤到了你。”

之后两人仍然一言不发。克里没有回头看V，而V也没有再靠近克里。他应该问克里索要报酬然后拿钱就走，毕竟这只是工作。他自己生活里要处理的琐事已经够多了，他需要修复关系的人已经够多了。而这个家伙？这个摇滚老男孩真的跟他有什么共同点吗？他应该就此打住。如果这家伙再给他另一份委托呢？随他吧。但是V自己的事情都要忙不过来了，他应该转身离开。

然而，V的脚却慢慢地向前挪了，他也靠在了栏杆上。“我也很抱歉让你不舒服了。我猜是因为我下意识叫的那个小名？”

“嘿，以后继续这么叫我吧，你那样真可爱。”

V轻轻笑了出来。

“你就……把我扔这儿一个人待会儿吧。”

他应该现在就走，拿了钱直接滚蛋。然而，V还是转身看向了克里，“你跟我说说你的事，我就告诉你我的。”

克里对V的这个提议一脸惊讶，他的嘴角渐渐浮现出一丝苦涩的笑容。他也转过来身体正对着V，问道：“你听说过强尼银手吗？”

“那个恐怖分子？”

“噗嗤，对，那个傻逼恐怖分子。”克里叹了口气，“这才是真正的悲剧。强尼他妈的是我见过的最理想主义的人，一个才华横溢的音乐家。他想改变这个世界！就是不知道该他妈怎么做，现在所有人都觉得他是个恐怖分子。已经很久没有人叫过我这个小名了，以前强尼是唯一一个一直这么叫我的人。他最后一次跟我说的话是，克尔，走你自己的路吧。”

“然后他炸掉了一栋大楼？”

“对，这傻逼连一句再见都没说。我当时都不知道他想干什么。”克里说完了，“我不介意互诉衷肠，真的。就是没想到你会亲口提出来。那说说你自己呢？我跟你讨论你的新摩托车的时候不小心冒犯了什么吗？”

“那是我朋友……曾经的朋友，大概。他昨天把车送给我了，部分因为我自己的车坏了，更因为他自己再也没法走路了。这都是我的错。”

“我猜这就是为什么你之前离开了夜之城一段时间，抱歉无意中听了你打电话。”

V露出柔和的笑容，“没事的，不过你说对了，这是离开的主要原因。但我在外面什么也找不到，就又回来了。”

“你们那次事故是怎么回事？”

“一个委托，一个让一切委托都完蛋了的委托，杰克是这么说的。我们要去抢荒坂。”

“你他妈没开玩笑吧？”

“我也希望这只是个玩笑。杰克中了一枪，我以为我要失去他了，以为他死定了。但不知怎么，我还是及时把他送到医生那里了。他挺过来了，但子弹留下了无法治愈的伤。现在义肢已经越来越先进了，装一只手，装一条腿，也许吧，只要花一大笔钱。但换不了脊椎，换不了他整个下半身。”

“你一直责怪自己。”

V默默点了点头。

“你说的那个……杰克，他多大了？”

“呃，比我大一点。怎么了？”

“你们干了有史以来最蠢的事，去抢荒坂，而当时你们两个都是成年人了。很蠢，但还是成年人，所以你不用对他的遭遇负责的。”

“如果不是我……”

“从你刚刚跟我说的来看，如果不是你，他已经死了。”

“但要是我只……”

“我为强尼那次炸楼造成的伤亡负责了吗？”

“什么？当然不用，你又不知情。”

“而你也不知道你的朋友会发生什么。没错，你是要承担一点点责任。要我说抢荒坂？那是强尼会做的蠢事。”克里悲伤地笑着，说，“但你的朋友也同意去干了，他知道其中的风险。如果他不知道风险也赶着送人头，错也不在你身上。”

“我不确定我能不能这么想。”

“你脑子够聪明，会想通的。”

V不太确定，但他还是很感谢克里真诚的善意。“还是谢谢你。那么，克尔……我们来这儿做什么？”

年长的男人又咯咯笑了起来，他看上去很高兴V跟他一起来天台了。“这里让人神清气爽，远离一切嘈杂。这座烂城市从这儿看美极了。”

V情不自禁点了点头，太阳低悬着，阳光静静地穿过他们身边的、他们脚下的每一栋楼。

“有一个特别的地方，我改天应该带你去看看，那里太惊艳了，尤其是在晚上。不过你现在有想好早饭吃什么吗？”

“这也是工作的一部分吗？”

“不是，我不会付钱让你陪我去吃早饭的，那样多悲催啊。”

V笑了出来，“很公平。那么，一起去呗，我至少可以去喝杯咖啡。”

“咖啡，我正好想到，你就替我说了。来，我们先溜吧，免得科瓦切克又找到什么新借口对我大吼大叫。”

这话让V想知道他跟他的经纪人到底发生了什么。不过，今天他已经远超预料地介入了别人的生活了。V决定就此打住，让克里带他去哪个高档餐厅享受咖啡就行了。


	6. Chapter 6

V以为他们会呆在市中心，去某个一杯咖啡50欧的地方，进一步证明他们两个有多截然不同。不过不管怎样，喝一杯天价咖啡也挺有意思的。多亏了老维，他几个小时前才吃过早饭，他们应该很快就能结束，然后克里会把他送回他的摩托车那里，仅此而已。

但相反，他们一路开到圣多明戈去了一个小破酒吧，V只能目瞪口呆地问：“大名鼎鼎的克里欧罗迪恩就在这里喝咖啡？”

这太令人震惊了，甚至他们还在那儿坐了几个小时。他们聊着天，虽然聊的内容不一定都跟V有关，但V还是觉得他跟克里的关系比他想的更加紧密了。V坐在一把转椅上，每次换坐姿的时候它都会吱吱作响。点单时他就看着克里点的，说“我跟他一样”。咖啡到手后他呷了一小口咖啡，说：“海伍德的Two Moons比这好喝多了。”

“给你个机会点撤回。”

克里用一条腿勾住V的椅子，把他转过来两人面对面，接着克里就顺势继续把脚搭在V椅子的踏板上了。他坐在自己座位的边缘，尽可能地列出了一长串反驳V的食评。他们就这么继续聊天，一直聊到了下午。

“嘿！V，你还好吗？”朱迪问。

对，自从那次的事已经过去三天了，现在V正在跟朱迪坐在一起吃午饭，她在问上次她打电话的时候是谁在V的旁边。V才刚开始回答就……就陷入回忆了。

“抱歉，就是想起来我跟他之间的一次吵架了。”

“吵架？就你刚刚跟我说的那些，我以为你们两个相处得不错呢。”

“是一次友好的争吵。”V笑着说，“我们在争到底哪家的咖啡最好喝。”

“听起来是个有意思的小插曲。然后你竟然是和摇滚明星一起的？这可太值得说出去炫耀了。不过在工作之外呢？你有地方住吗？”

“我打算明天去几个地方看看，其中有个地方感觉最有希望，而且离我以前住的地方不远。”

“所以，你住的离我更近了，很好。”她莞尔一笑。

“艾芙琳呢？你们两个……”

“呃，很好，特别好。你错过了大部分的好戏。要原谅她那次特别、特别、特别蠢的，还把你俩拉下水的偷货很难。但是我们一直在……努力。杰克呢？你见过他了吗？”

V点了点头，“我知道你们没见过几面，但你们说过话吗？在那之后？”

“聊过一点。T-Bug走之前联系我去看看他。”

“等等，T-Bug走了？”她也是他想重新联系的一大串人之一，而且就V对她的了解，他很怀疑她究竟会不会情绪激动。

“她说夜之城变得太大了。不过她也只是想让我去看看他和他的家人，因为她没法去。”

V忍不住笑了，“她还说她没有心。”

“绝对有。”朱迪也轻声笑了，“我去看过威尔斯太太还有米斯蒂了。最近我有一段时间没跟他们聊了，但他们似乎过得不错。我敢肯定你回来的时候他们一定很激动。”

“我猜也是吧。”

“你猜？V，你知道他们给你发短信发得有多勤快吧？”

是啊，几个月以来他一直对那些短信视而不见。

“还有杰克经常聊他的摩托车，每次我过去探望他都说一遍。他只想把车留给你。”

“真的吗？”

“当然！他说除了你没人配得上这么漂亮的战地摩托。”

“我真的不确定，朱迪。”

“什么叫你不确定？杰克这么说的时候我就在场呢！”

“也许他现在改变主意了呢，他……给，也许你能帮到我。”V掏出他的手机然后向上翻信息列表，他把手机滑到朱迪面前等着朱迪看一遍。

不到一分钟，朱迪就抬起头来了，“你认真的吗？”

“什么？”

“我知道你有一大堆事想要道歉V，但是杰克已经走出来了，他不想听你道歉，知道吗？”

“有些事再也回不到从前……”

“你觉得他不知道吗？他不能走路了V，他每天起床都感觉不到自己的脚。但他对此有什么怨言吗？对你的不告而别有怨言吗？现在这些都不重要了，他只想让他的朋友回来。如果他对你还怀恨在心，就不会让你再进他家门了，威尔斯太太也根本不会欢迎你回家。”

V皱起眉头。也许……也许朱迪说得对，也许克里也说得对。“我就是不知道我能不能……”

“别那么自私。”

“抱歉？”

“如果你现在还在忙别的事，那问题不大。但是别让这影响到你跟杰克的关系，从现在开始别让它控制一切。你还需要时间愈合心伤，没错，但别认为杰克跟你一样也要时间愈合。他只想让你回来，相信我。我和小艾也需要把我跟她之间的事理顺。”朱迪把手机还给了V。

V拿起手机往回看了看联系人，思索了一番，思考今天下午他该做些什么。然后他退出来转到了威尔斯太太的短信页面。

[我今天下午可以借用一下你的卡车吗？]

他很快就收到了回信。

-[当然。杰克和我都在野狼酒吧，你可以一起带上。]

不知怎么，她好像知道V借卡车是要做什么。他轻轻叹了口气，终于放松下来了。

“感觉好点了吗？”朱迪问。

“可能吧。再说吧。”

“你得去试一试。”

“懂了，懂了，我会试的。”

“好。聊完了杰克，你最近自己有什么打算吗？还在继续接活儿干吗？”

“大概这样吧。你呢？还在剪毛片？”

“你再说一遍？我创作的是……”

“艺术。不好意思，给忘了。”V笑出了声，继续说，“你也知道，以你现在编程的能力，还有VR和工程学的知识，你完全可以找一份更好的工作。”

“以你的能力，你也完全可以去参军。”

“干他妈的才不要呢。”

两个人都笑了，等过了好久盘子里的东西都空了，饮料里的冰都化了，他们还在聊。跟她重修旧好的感觉非常好，就跟瑞弗的那顿晚餐一样。最后朱迪要回去工作了，他们拥抱并告别。之后V动身前往野狼酒吧，等他到那儿的时候已经快四点了。他找了个地方停车然后走进酒吧，还没走几步就见到了吧台后面的一张熟悉的面孔。V刚来得及挥挥手，杰克就转着轮椅到他面前，他把威尔斯太太卡车的钥匙扔给了V。

“你终于过来了。”杰克脸上带着大大的笑容。

“抱歉，我跟朱迪吃了个午饭顺便叙了叙旧。”

“朱迪！这姑娘最近怎么样？米斯蒂一直想看看那条解读到底结果怎样。”

“米斯蒂也帮她算过塔罗牌了？”

“我不太清楚，但应该是的。上次朱迪来的时候，米斯蒂大部分时间都在炫耀她的东西，就连老妈也在听。”

“威尔斯太太真的开始接受米斯蒂了，嗯哼？”V边说边跟杰克回到了外面。

“是吧。我跟米斯蒂谈过了搬到她的公寓里去，在我决定卖掉自己的公寓前也讨论过她搬到我那里。但两个地方都没有轮椅通道，而且一开始真的需要两个我最爱的女人的帮助。但我们一直想尽快找个自己的住所，妈妈也需要个人空间，虽然我很高兴他们两个终于互相理解彼此了。”

V想说点什么。但他还没想好那是不是好主意，杰克就朝他的摩托车那边去了。

“让我看看你是怎么对待我的好宝贝的。你的车有消息了吗？”

“有了，把那辆车拆了卖是最好的处理方案。我会给你钱……”

“你是听不懂英语吗？你知道‘礼物’这个词什么意思吗？”

他们在野狼酒吧外的停车场里凝视着对方。V慢慢地舒了一口气。别这么自私。他应该庆幸杰克的摩托车没有白白浪费掉，也没有当废品卖了，就收下这个礼物吧……

杰克凑近了他，然后突然一拳狠狠打在了他肚子上。V弯腰捂着肚子的时候杰克又抓住了他，好一阵挣扎后，V以一个很尴尬的姿势被锁住了脖子。杰克一边放声大笑一边说，“老兄，你还是比我慢啊。”

“杰克，这他妈真的很难受。”

“哦，我不知道，我在想我终于能好好敲打敲打你的脑袋让你清醒点了。”

“听着，我……嗷！我他妈能投降吗？”

“看情况。在这事儿上还打算当一头蠢驴吗？”

“就稍微一点点行吗？”

“审批通过。”杰克一边笑着一边放开了V。

V向后退了一步，舒展舒展后背，“操啊。不管怎么说，我很抱歉。”

“你还想我再揍你一顿吗？”

“别了别了。”V呻吟道，“我就是……对发生的一切很抱歉，然后也很抱歉没有接受现实。你已经向前看了，而我还在逃避。所以，我很抱歉我有点落后于你了，但我保证这是我最后一次对你的道歉，或者说最后一次扔到你头上的同情。你不需要也不想要我的道歉和同情，所以我保证。”

杰克终于转着轮椅来到威尔斯太太的卡车旁，“好。我也讨厌再给你来一次锁喉。”

“嘿，我知道你的招式了，我只要避开你的拳头就没问题。”

“那祝你好运mano（兄弟），我会抓住你脚踝的。”

V被他说得笑了出来，他走到卡车的副驾驶一侧停下，本来想问杰克需不需要帮忙，但他憋住了，只是说，“如果你需要帮忙，你会主动开口吗？”

“哦，如果有机会能看你艰辛地拖着我的屁股，我绝对不会错过的。你帮我把轮椅挪到后面去就好。”

杰克明显做过康复训练。他打开车门，把自己拖到了副驾驶的座位上，然后关上车门，V收起轮椅把它扔到了后面。当V打开驾驶座的门时，他停住了，“这看起来……很不一样。”

“啊，你可以忽略这些。我练习只用上半身开车有一段时间了，而且我很建议让我来开车带你去城里逛逛，可惜我老妈根本不相信我。”

“那还是很厉害啊，杰克。改天你一定要给我秀一下是怎么做到的，尤其要经过威尔斯太太的同意，你别想着瞒过她。”

“Si（是啊），绝对不要惹她。”

“那么，我们接下来做什么？”

“我可以带你看看我在哪儿打工。”

“你难道坐在轮椅上去讨债吗？”拿这个开玩笑总觉得怪怪的，但V能从杰克的脸上看得出他就想要这样。只要平常对待他的状况就好，只要平常对待他。“你在山上等着，然后以最快的速度滚下来冲到他们面前把他们的腿都撞断？”

“哈！我有空的时候一定要去试试。我在一家汽修店上班，我没法再开车骑摩托了不代表我必须抛起对发动机、引擎的热爱。”

“你觉得你能继续长久地干下去吗？我以为那只是你的爱好。”

“Mano（兄弟），爱好就是充满激情的爱。虽然我一直最想要的东西可能不是钱，但是它能让头脑和心脏都保持健康。我甚至学会了一两招，相信我，我工作的那家车库会让你印象深刻的。”

V按照杰克的指示把车开到目的地。他们在车库里呆了一个多小时，杰克带着V参观了一圈，然后把他介绍给了自己老板。这时一辆车突然开了进来，车子出了点奇怪的毛病。V最后就站在一边，聊着天看着杰克工作。看到杰克在自己的环境中，不怎么依赖别人的帮助仍然能够正常工作，V感到很开心。老实说，如果老板不赶他走，杰克估计会一直熬到深夜修理这些车子。

不过，那个男人最终还是把他们两个都轰了出去，他朝着他俩喊道：“杰克你今天活儿干得够多了，晚上好好歇着吧！”然后砰的一声关上了车库门。

他们两个都笑了，杰克问道：“一起吃一顿？”V欣然同意。

一开始还只是平常地吃晚饭。两个人在抢荒坂前经常去的那家小餐馆里吃饭，杰克问了V借住在老维家是怎么跟老维相处的，有没有找到新的住所，最近都接了什么活儿等等。V告诉他了一点儿关于克里的事，不过也只说了他们工作层面上的交流互动。

“这钱可真他妈好赚啊。你坚持下去，或许还能从那个carbron（蠢蛋）家里偷几瓶有钱人才喝得起的好酒。”

V差点脱口而出说克里不是那样的人。他性格古怪，但做事远比别人想象的要脚踏实地。但如果他说克里不是混蛋，杰克肯定会问他怎么知道的。V不想再陷入与那个男人心贴心的奇怪时刻。或许实际上他们只是一起喝了咖啡，这太私密了。所以V最终只是笑了笑，说“或许吧。”，然后他们就转移了话题。

他们一起吃完饭了也没停下喝酒，老实说，真的感觉好像回到了过去的美好时光。他们接着转移阵地去了一家酒吧，没开卡车去，不然威尔斯太太会剥了他俩的皮。接着又去了第二家酒吧，然后是第三家。期间甚至跟人打了一架。V和杰克遇上了五个找麻烦的黑帮成员。就算不用腿，杰克也能坚持住。最后一个家伙被V撞得失去平衡，摔倒在地。那个男人跪在地上，V抓住了他的衣领，然后杰克把他一拳KO。

由于全身又酸又痛，还喝了太多酒，他们叫了辆出租车，最后到了威尔斯太太家，米斯蒂在那儿看着他们。V记不清她有没有跟着他们进去还是她已经在里面了，不过他们三个最后都到了杰克的卧室。米斯蒂试图把他醉醺醺的屁股挪到床上，但V一点忙都没帮上。

米斯蒂发出一声轻叹，最终她后退几步，两手紧紧握在一起，“V，小甜心，请躺下好吗？”

“在躺了在躺了。”V一边含含糊糊说着一边把胳膊滑了下去。

“对！躺下！”杰克突然嚎了一嗓子，然后干脆利落地倒在V的大腿上，把他按在了地板上。

V不知道他们最后是怎么把杰克弄到床上的，以及他最后怎么也到床上去了的。在他躺下的那一刻他就没力气再起来了。他迷迷糊糊地感觉到米斯蒂在走来走去，对着杰克低语着什么还给了他一个吻。然后她走回了V身边，V感觉到她在他的额头上印下一吻。

“谢谢你今天陪着他出去。睡个好觉吧，V。”

然后她关上了房间的灯，V终于昏睡过去了。


	7. Chapter 7

距离V上一次从克里那儿接活儿已经过去一个星期了，距离他跟杰克一起出去浪的那晚也过去几天了。V已经租到了一间公寓，但他最快也要再过一星期才能搬过去，这意味着他还要再睡几天维克多的沙发，不过他并不在意。而维克多似乎也很喜欢跟V在一块儿住，V在家的时候他们经常在晚上看拳击比赛回放，偶尔看一些跟拳击无关的电影。某天晚上，V接到了一个陌生号码的来电。

因为当时是广告时间，维克多在洗手间，所以V直接就拿起手机接了电话。他还没来得及开口，一个女声就从电话那头传过来了。

“是V吗？”

她的声音听着很耳熟，但V就是想不起来是谁。也许她是以前合作过一两次的中间人，于是他回答道，“是的，你是谁啊？”

“南希。我有个活儿给你。”

唔……不认识这个名字。“我一般从中间人那里接活儿，官方渠道，是不是？我不认识你，也不知道你怎么会有我的号码。”这时候维克多出来了，他好奇地看了V一眼，接着朝冰箱那里走去。

“冷静点，孩子。”女人笑了，“我从克里那里拿到你的号码的，他向我推荐了你。”

“等等，是克里？”V没注意当他说出这个名字的时候，维克多转过身来一直盯着他看。

“没错，当提出我要去漩涡帮的地盘写一篇报道的时候，他就给我出了这个主意。”

报道？有什么咔哒咔哒的声音从电话背景音里夹杂着人声一起传来，但V还是想不起来。他说：“漩涡帮？你找他们到底是想做什么？”

“我想写一篇关于他们的俱乐部音乐的文章。”

“这就是你的目的吗？”V忍不住笑出了声，“他们不可能相信你的。”

“克里也是这么说的，他还说你会是个很好的后援。我可以付很多钱，但我们今晚就得见面。”

“今晚……你知道漩涡帮的人是什么样的吧？他们都是不折不扣的疯子。”

“嘿，那我自己一个人去吧，都跟克里说了我没事的。再见了，孩子……”

“别挂别挂！我……”他停顿了下来，望向维克多。

“去吧，孩子，反正这部电影很屎。”

“我会过去的。”V继续开口道，“告诉我在哪里碰头。”

南希告诉他了见面地址，说了句：“回见，V。”就挂了电话。

V起身，他抓起枪，仔细检查了一下弹夹，然后把它塞进了裤子里。他拿起一件夹克衫后，维克多开口了：“所以现在你是在帮他的忙，对吧？”

“不是帮忙，这就是一份委托，干完了能拿到钱的那种。”

“嗯哼。”

“你刚刚同意我去了。如果你还想补充些什么，尽管说。”

他等着维克多发话，但维克多只是摇了摇头，“没什么。注意安全，孩子。”

“我会的。”

维克多最后又是一副不相信的样子，“嗯哼。”

就这么说定了。不过V也知道维克多不是真的愿意让他中断轻松的晚间电影过去刀口舔血，但不管怎样，或许这件事之后维克多会再跟他谈谈的。或许也不会再谈了。至于现在，V正努力地赶往会面地点。这是漩涡帮地盘上的一座废弃工厂，V猜测南希要去的地方就在几个街区之外。幸运的是，这附近没有看到漩涡帮的身影。V坐在他的摩托车上继续等着，拿出手机回复今天早些时候瑞弗给他发的短信。正当他把手机收起来时，一辆车停了下来，一个女人从车里走了出来，V的脑袋一个激灵，突然想起来为什么电话里的声音那么熟悉了。

“你是贝斯·伊西斯！”

她似乎对V的反应有点惊讶，但更多还是觉得好笑，“你看过我的采访？还是读过我写的一两篇文章？”

“一两篇文章？我全都读过！你写的那篇关于核辐射中毒的员工非正常死亡的公司丑闻报道太厉害了。在你的文章曝光之前，他们公司的律师怎么没活剥了你的皮？”

“多半是运气好。”南希笑道，“老兄，我等不及要告诉克里你不粉他，没想到却粉我！”

“什么？不，不是！不是粉丝，就是，嗯……你的工作非常出色。伊西斯女士、女…小姐…女士。”

她笑着拍了拍V的肩膀，“叫我南希就好。”

“嗯……你为什么改名了？如果不介意我问问的话。”

“南希是那个在欧罗迪恩和银手身边演奏键盘的姑娘，那段时光是很久很久之前的了，不过我还是会在跟合适的朋友会面的时候用这个名字。现在我们开始吧，到那里我告诉你任务细节。”

V跟她一起走着，仍然对自己身边的竟是贝斯伊西斯而感到震撼。他一直认为媒体就是一块肮脏的遮羞布，似乎任何人、任何故事都可以轻而易举地被收买成为有钱人、大公司的喉舌。不过，似乎时不时地仍然有愿意探寻真相的人出现。贝斯伊西斯，或者说南希，就是那些愿意报道V每天都能亲眼看见的真实世界的人之一，不跟那些歌舞升平弄虚作假的报道同流合污。

他们到达了目的地，是一个很可能会在市场上卖毒品的俱乐部。南希继续说道：“记住，我们尽量避免发生枪战冲突。不过话虽如此，我还是不想丢了小命……”

“没问题的，我会掩护你的，你雇我来就是为了这个。”

“很好。现在谈谈我的计划吧，就算到时候情况不妙，你也要等我信号再行动，孩子。”

V点了点头。很少有人会同意这种要求，如果他能提前铲除掉可能的威胁分子，接下来就不会有掉脑袋的风险。南希是个专业人士，但要是她无意间越过了底线，他可能还是会采取行动，他可不想今晚就死了。不过他还是给了南希更多的信任，比大多数他刚认识的人的都多。他跟着南希进了俱乐部，看着她工作。

事情进展得还算顺利，V能看出她正从中收集一些有用的信息。

然而，如果说夜之城哪个帮派最偏执疯狂，那绝对是漩涡帮。当他的枪被收走时，V差点当场就动手了，不过显然他的胜算很小。他继续跟着南希，听着她说话。直到她脸上挨了一拳。

南希看上去鼻子都骨折了，血一直流进了嘴唇。但就算那样，她还是没让V做任何举动。天啊，该死的混蛋。当回答漩涡帮“是谁派你来的？”这样的问题时，她连眼睛都没眨一下。她只平静地说，“我己经告诉你们了……”

南希成功为她的报道获取了更多的信息，但是，显然这种相当直接的方式只能帮到她这么多。最终，漩涡帮的人似乎决定要对她严刑拷打来让她坦白一切，但事实上南希真的对他们很坦诚。不过，V绝对不会让他们对她造成永久性伤害的。现在，看来南希终于愿意让V秀一下他的实力了。

尽管到目前为止，V在克里这儿接了很多零星的活儿，从柯克那儿接过一些偷盗任务，但V作为雇佣兵，他的许多工作都涉及执行逮捕令、除掉危险人物、破坏与黑帮有关的设施装备。现在就算他的武器被收走了，他也知道该怎么做，这次的任务只是他曾经的日常而已。

在整个审讯过程中V一直保持沉默，这对他很有利，这意味着漩涡帮把大部分注意力都放南希身上了，意味着他突然朝身边一个漩涡帮狠狠来一脚的时候没人反应得过来。

抓住他。

解除他的武装。

开火。

闪避。

抓过最近的人。

用他当肉盾。

再开两枪。

把枪对准抓在手里的家伙，一枪爆头。

V放下武器，径直走向先前收走他武器的那个人，把自己的装备拿了回来。他检查看了下弹夹还在里面，就把枪收好了。他向南希伸出一只手，但她把手甩开了。

“我还经历过比这更惨的遭遇呢孩子。我们在更多人来之前赶紧走吧。这里的音乐是很响，但也没响到能盖住刚刚的动静。”

V点头同意。他走在前面，小心翼翼地带着南希逃出俱乐部。在沿着进来的路走出去的时候V留心寻找有没有别的出口，最终他们发现了一个后门，从那里溜出去就容易多了。他们成功逃脱然后前往他们停车的废旧工厂，路上两人一言不发，直到最后观察了几分钟确认了他们都安全了才放松下来。V看着南希和她受伤的鼻子，刚要问需不需要帮助，南希就小心地把手放在鼻梁骨两边，然后把错位的骨头按回了原位。

“我操。你还需要别的什么吗？”

“这不是第一次脸上挨拳头了。”她回答道，“把你的信息发给我，我打给你钱。”

“好的，当然。还有别的什么……”

“我会跟你说的。”她眨眨眼说，然后上了车。

V也坐上了自己的摩托车，用最快的速度离开了这片区域。他直接开回了维克多家，一踏进公寓，V就发现维克多刚匆忙离开，肯定是大晚上的突然有个病人来了要出急诊。V把自己的信息发给了南希，然后直奔淋浴间。快速冲个澡，换上一套干净的衣服，V准备收拾一下沙发好睡觉，但就在这时，他的电话响了。是南希发来的信息，确认他的情况的同时告诉他钱转过去了。除了跟南希说钱收到了，V也没什么信息可以回复了。

但他的内心还是充满了好奇。

从漩涡帮的地盘里尽快逃出来是非常明智的做法，但V不知道他什么时候还能有机会再跟南希说话了。因此，他很快发了个致谢短信。

[谢谢。我能问问克里为什么推荐我吗？]

然后他就转头把精力放在整理临时小床上了。等V躺下时，他的手机终于又响了，他一把抓起来阅读消息。

-[怎么？怕他把你交给其他朋友吗，孩子？]

V笑了出来。

[嘿，钱就是钱，所以我会接委托人给的活儿。我就是好奇他会什么会推荐我。你不是也有自己的联络员吗？]

这次南希秒回了。

-[我确实有。克里说他看了我写的一篇文章，就是那篇文章催生了我现在手头在忙的项目，然后说他觉得我可能需要帮助。]

然后停顿了一两秒。V不知道他是该回复一些东西，还是让谈话就保持原样。他还没做出决定，南希又发来一条消息。

-[谢谢你的帮助，我会再给你打电话的。但我觉得他主要是想拿你当个借口。]

[怎么说？]

-[他想借此跟我谈谈。]

[我以为你们两个是朋友。]

-[我们差不多有三年没说过话了，他的电话都不知道从哪儿打来的。]

V不该再继续聊下去了，他没理由继续深入了解克里，他只是他的一个委托人啊操。

但V又真香了。

[你们为什么不联系了？]

维克多这时候回来了，V仍继续盯着手机看南希的回复消息。

-[不干同一种工作。不在同一个世界。简单说就这样。]

[但是？]

-[我也不知道。不过我很高兴他愿意主动联系我，谢谢你了，是你让他开始有了这样的变化。虽然严格来说你不是直接原因。]

[不管怎样，希望你以后不会再遇到鼻子断了的糟心事了。]

-[你读过我的文章，孩子，你知道我不会总发生这种情况。]

V忍不住笑了起来。

-[晚安了V，感谢你的帮助。]

聊天结束了，V最终翻身把手机收起来。维克多在厨房里喝了一杯水，然后说：“晚上很忙？”

“一堆死了的帮派成员，几张流着血的嘴，没什么不寻常的。你呢？”

“又是一次普通的射击失误，帮他们包扎好又送他们回家了。那个摇滚小子又出了什么幺蛾子要你去跟一群黑帮打交道？”

“不是他，是一个朋友，一个记者。”

“还有呢？”

“没了。她需要一个后援。”老天啊，老维的屁股被什么东西咬了么，怎么这么婆婆妈妈，V想不通……

他的手机又响了。V捡起手机以为是南希又给他发了一条消息，结果是克里发的。

-[准备好再当一次保镖了吗？]

维克多站的位置甚至看不到V的手机屏幕，但他看了V的反应就明白了，“又是他，对不对？”

“你跟他到底有什么过节吗？”

“我只是想知道他想从你身上得到什么。”

“他想要……想要把一些工作做好？想要偶尔跟我聊聊？这有关系吗？”

维克多眉头一皱，“跟你聊聊？”

“这不重要，感谢你的关心，但我他妈都成年了，用不着你告诉我什么活儿能接什么活儿不能接。”

V等着维克多会不会再说点什么，但他只是疲倦地叹了口气，做了个无所谓的手势。V看着他朝卧室走去，直到他关上门了才回身继续看手机。所以，V现在跟他的一个委托人关系特别好，没错，但他已经为此自责够多了，不需要维克多在他屁股上再踢一脚了。其实专心扮演一个专业雇佣兵会简单得多，V明白这个道理。

但还是有什么东西能让他情不自禁地嘴角上扬，他回复道：

[这次我们是去喝真正的咖啡，还是你要再折磨我一次？]

克里立即就回信了。

-[我很欣赏你的顽固，但我最终会让你承认我才是对的。]

V轻轻地笑了，他继续给克里发短信询问具体细节，同时还开了几个小玩笑。V也不知道为什么他的脸上总是挂着微笑，不过他也没有想太多，只是单纯享受跟克里的对话。直到他们一直聊到了凌晨，V才终于睡去。


	8. Chapter 8

V已经拜访了米斯蒂和杰克好一会儿，现在差不多到了他跟克里见面的时间了。不过在走之前，米斯蒂叫住了他，“我已经有一段时间没有给解你读塔罗牌了。你感觉怎么样？一个新的开始。”

“嗯，还不错，我只知道我得把委托继续干下去。”

米斯蒂拿出了她的塔罗牌，这时杰克说：“你现在干什么活儿？你之前没提过。”

“呃……又是给克里做事。”

杰克恍然大悟地笑了：“看来你听进去我的建议了。”

V不知道要怎么跟杰克解释真不是他想的那回事，说克里不是某个被他占了便宜的阔佬？所以他只是笨拙地说，“是的，当然。”

杰克挪到米斯蒂身边，好奇地看着V，他还没开口继续说点什么，米斯蒂就先发话了，“现在我们简单解读一下过去，现在，和未来。对你继续在夜之城顺利地生活下去会有一点指导意义。”

她把三张牌放了下来，V看着第一张皱起了眉头。“这不是一张很不好的牌吗？”

“没有一张牌是不好的。”米斯蒂笑了，“死亡实际上是一张非常积极的牌，尤其是在过去的位置。你已经结束了一些事情，继续前行，并开启人生的新篇章。我认为这可以看作是你和我们以及你的其他朋友们的重新联系。可以这么说，你正在从你的悲伤中痊愈。”

“好吧，听起来挺有道理。”他跟杰克谈过之后确实感觉好多了。当他刚开始回到夜之城的时候，他感觉悲伤的情绪一直在阻碍着他的前行，而在最近几天，那种焦虑感消失了。“那其他的牌呢？”

“嗯……命运之轮和隐士。”

“隐士听起来不怎么样。”

“再说一次，V，牌没有好坏之分。这其实很有趣。”

“所以怎么说？”

“命运之轮是你的现在，它支持了死亡牌，你已经到达了接受和理解你自己的关键点。你应该对自己做的决定有信心。隐士牌自己会说，在你面前仍然有内省的时刻，但跟命运之轮结合的时候，往往会产生新的含义。当你处于一段情感关系的时候，这意味着未来会有一段艰难时刻；当你没有处于这种关系的时候，他可能意味着一段强大牢固的依恋关系会在不久的将来形成。你只需要相信你自己，相信那些自然而生的感觉。”

不错的建议。V忍不住笑了，他问，“你知道这种情感关系到底是什么吗？”

“塔罗牌只会给你指导的建议，不会预言你的未来。”米斯蒂微笑着说，“这得靠你自己去发现。”

“我想也是……哦，抱歉得打断一下了，我得走了，回头再见了你们两个。还有，谢谢你的解读，米斯蒂。”V说话的时候，他的手机响了。他迅速走到门口然后接通了电话，声音里还饱含着鲜明的笑意。“嘿，克尔。”

V没看见他身后米斯蒂和杰克的表情。

“嘿，你在哪儿？”

“操，抱歉我这边很快就结束了。我在路上了，刚刚跟朋友在一块儿耽搁了。”

“你们感情真好啊。是你想早点到前场的吧。”克里笑着说。

“嘿，那是个新地方，我就是想确保我知道出口的位置和其他更全面的信息。我正努力赚钱呢。”

“你同意接这单活儿就够了。在那件操蛋的事情之后，我不相信任何我经纪人亲自挑选的人了。”

“这很合理。我们那儿见，现在上摩托车了。”

“待会儿见，V。”

他挂断了电话，专心致志前往音乐厅。克里之前已经告诉他了他下个月的一系列活动计划，包括了三场演出。他上一张专辑还是三年前出的，但他还没为出下一张专辑做好准备，目前甚至还不够发一张EP。他在一年前就录了一些小样，但他的经纪人觉得那些小样全都不够好或者需要彻底重做。正因如此，克里真的不确定他在明年之前还能不能拿出些什么作品，于是他的经纪人宣布是时候重新发布某张他最好的专辑之一了。这个点子一点创新都没有，但即使是克里也不得不承认这样做或许能让他摆脱困局。此外，作为自己的分内工作，他不得不重返舞台演出，否则他可能会失去在音乐界的地位。

V已经受邀在三场演出中都担任欧罗迪恩的保镖。这能带来一笔可观的收入，同时也能让他在平时乱七八糟的一堆委托中得空休息一下。

到达目的地后，V把车停在街上，按照克里的指示绕到后面。克里告诉V，他只要跟后门的门卫打个招呼就可以进来，不过看来现在也没必要打招呼了，因为克里就坐在装卸码头的边上抽着烟。他面无表情，双眼放空，沉浸在思绪中，直到他看见了V，脸上的神态才鲜活了起来。他微笑着朝V挥了挥手。

“我不知道你还抽烟。”

“我平时不抽，不过在每次演唱会前来一根已经成为习惯了，这都是强尼带坏的。”他带着一丝傻笑说。

“什么？你们每次上台前都会共享一根烟吗？”

“哈！根本没机会。武侍乐队从来都不怎么守时，也不怎么协调。我不止一次帮强尼打掩护了，他经常迟到好一会儿才把屁股挪上舞台。不过，南希也染上了这个习惯；亨利继承了强尼的所有习惯，除了他的个人魅力；丹尼是我们中间最聪明的那个，她一个坏习惯都没沾上。”

“这就是曾经你们乐队的所有成员了吗？你们乐队还有没有中途加入或者中途退出的人？”

“没了。就算那样，我们乐队也团结得难以置信。南希入狱的时候，我们只举办了一次告别演唱会，然后就解散了好几年。”

“她蹲过监狱？”

克里点了点头，长长吸了一口烟才继续说，“我以为她只是被指控过失杀人，没想到她把她那个人渣丈夫从高楼窗户里扔了出去。其实这是她做过的最正确的决定之一，仅次于转行做媒体。她是一个优秀的音乐家，但音乐绝对不是她的激情所在。”

“好吧，我想她之前的一些评论现在说得通了。她同意你告诉我这些吗？”

“开玩笑，如果你提起这件事，她会非常乐意巨细无遗地描述她是怎么把那个人渣干翻的。”克里又吸了一口，然后把烟头扔到地上用鞋底碾灭。他一下站了起来，然后往回走走向楼梯，“来吧，我带你四处转转。你之前来过这里吗？”

“没。我去过的最接近演唱会的场合，是去看那些小酒吧角落里成立的驻唱乐队们时不时来一场的表演。”

“嘿，已经很接近了。一个乐队在小酒吧演奏有三个理由，要么他们很优秀但还没被发掘，要么他们很优秀但他们不在乎。”

“那第三种情况呢？”

“他们演得比几年没冲的下水道还臭。”

V被逗得大笑，这时克里又用手臂揽上他的肩膀，就像那次他带V去唱片公司里那样。偶尔克里说话时会两手比划着做手势或者指着什么东西，但他几乎总是跟V贴得紧紧的。

这栋大楼也是第三场演唱会的场地，但第二场演唱会将在夜之城另一个地方举办。至少在这里，V从第二场演唱会回来的时候不用再熟悉一次环境。最终，克里把他拉上了舞台。舞台的幕布被拉起来了，能够看见整个后台区域。一些技术工作人员匆匆忙忙走来走去的，有人在练习架子鼓，另一个站在舞台边缘的人在两把吉他间来来回回。

鼓手练习的节奏相对简单，但他一看到克里的时候就停下了所有动作，只一秒一下地敲着军鼓的边缘。

“你知道，我以前很尊敬你。”那人说着，讽刺的话语源源不断从嘴里吐出，“你把搞音乐和开派对都做得漂漂亮亮，也分得清清楚楚。但这次你决定在演出前把骨肉皮（groupie*）带进来操了？我们还得排演呢兄弟。”

克里只对他比了个中指，“放你娘的狗屁把泽德（Zed），你才是那个上台前被两个小妞儿灌得烂醉，整个演唱会节奏都打不稳的狗。”

“没错。”

“另外，这家伙不是个果儿（groupie），他是V。V，这家伙不是圈子里最牛逼的鼓手，但是唯一一个愿意跟着我混还跟得最久的。”

“操你的，克里。”话是这么说，但从泽德的表情来看他们只是在开玩笑。他转头看向V说，“所以你就是个替补的。我听说在跟科瓦切克吵了一顿之后，你就带了自己的人过来。”

“我能说什么呢，V更可靠，尤其是他之前还帮了我一个朋友的忙。如果接下来的三场演唱会中我发生了什么事，他可是会悲痛欲绝的。”

“你什么时候有朋友了？”

“操你妈。”克里笑着骂了回去。

V有些好奇他们多久才同台演出一次，问道：“所以你有自己的乐队？我以为你的专辑都是你单人出的。”

“哦没错，克里的大部分音乐都是他自己写的，如果可以的话他甚至还会亲手录所有的乐器。”克里听了踹了他一脚，泽德的鼓点节奏终于乱了。

“有一些人会跟我一起录专辑，还有其他一些人会跟我一起同台演出。”克里向V解释道，“有的人更擅长这个，有的人更擅长那个。对于演唱会，唱片公司有时喜欢请别的乐队的人同台来增加宣传噱头。泽德是唯一一个无论是在工作室还是在舞台上都经常跟我一起合作的人。”

“也是唯一一个持续合作的合著者，除了偶尔有别人写了歌又扔到他那里。合同，你懂吗？有时候不管你愿不愿意，你都得搞一首新歌。”泽德说完了，就在这时一声电吉他的噪音让所有人头都转过去了。

之前一直在看着两把吉他的女人皱着眉头盯着她刚刚调试的那一把，然后抬起头说：“用这把还是用利维（Levi）？”

“今晚还没听见利维的声音呢。你弹利维吧，准没错的。”说完，克里对V补充道，“这是奥莉（Olly），她对她的吉他有点挑剔，总想确保自己上台没选错琴，确保所有人都认同她选的琴更好听。她也会给自己的琴取名字。她真的特别牛逼，在另外两个项目里担任二把手，其中一个还是她自己的。”

V抓住克里脖子上的金项链。虽然不知道自己为什么要这么做，但V还是把克里拉得更近了些，他甚至想都没想就做出了这样的举动。不管这是怎么一副景象，V就这么做了，然后开口道：“你这样说她，说得好像你自己不是一个怪人一样。”

“我才不奇怪呢。”

“你知道你住哪儿吗？”

泽德开始更用力地敲军鼓，让他们两个人同时朝他看了过来，然后他说：“对了，如果凯（Kai）……”

“贝斯手。”克里立刻向V解释了，“对我正要问呢，他应该是最他妈守时的一个才对。”

“好吧，他摔折了腿，我们得让伊丽莎白（Elizabeth）替补。”

“她是？”克里走开的时候V自动把抓住项链的手放开了，克里顺势把双手都高高举起来。“她就是个没半点能力的逼，她能在这个圈混下去全靠她日了狗的爸妈！凯到底为什么不能来？”

“他本来要来的，但他的经纪人不让，不想让他的骨折伤更严重。”

“操他妈了个大操！”

“好吧，你可以在这儿好好操来操去，然后告诉伊丽莎白操她妈滚蛋。但我觉得没什么用。”泽德鼻子哼了一声，“如果我们能说服她让她整简单点，说不定还有救。而且，没人是奔着她来的，他们都是奔着你的表演来的。只要你嗓子没唱劈吉他没弹碎，演出就还算是成功的。”

“对，对。”克里呻吟道。他走向放乐器的地方然后拿出一个琴盒。

V看了克里一会儿，这时泽德开口道：“你是保镖？”

V耸了耸肩，“克里说保镖只是一种形式，是科瓦切克用来监视他的手段，所以我过来显然是为了阻止科瓦切克的阴谋诡计。”

泽德又从简单的鼓点切换成了更有节奏的鼓点，“所以你们是朋友。”

“他只是我的委托……”

突然又传出一声电吉他的轰鸣，每个人都转过头看着奥莉，她就把脑袋撇向了一边。

“弹利维吧！”泽德和克里异口同声道。

奥莉只是自言自语着。她开始弹一段很简单的调子，而克里突然开始为她伴奏。他还没把吉他插上电，因此弹奏的声音并不完全一样。但是，克里让他的琴音如此完美地契合了奥莉的演奏，如果这不是他们事先准备好合奏的曲目，这场景就太令人震撼、令人印象深刻了。过了一会儿，他们停了下来，克里走了过来调试自己的吉他。

“想坐哪儿就坐哪儿吧V，除了别坐那堆东西上。”克里说着指了指一堆音乐设备，“那东西比我的命还值钱。”

V笑出了声然后走到了一旁，他尽量不站在碍着技术人员的地方，这些人正在最后的准备时间里搬运器材，并按照安全规定多次检查。这是V第一次主动聆听克里的音乐。他以前肯定在广播里听到过，但他从来不是一个积极追寻音乐的人，音乐对于他就类似背景白噪音。但现在，就算克里只是在练习，V都很难分心不看他。

当他们暂停练习，中场休息一会儿时，克里示意V过来。

“有没有握过一把不是偷来的吉他？”

“那是没有。”V咯咯笑了。

克里把吉他的背带拉过头顶取下，趁V还没来得及抗议，把背带套过他的脖子。克里教他该握住吉他的哪个位置，这样克里就可以帮他稍微调整一下带子。“给，现在你可以随便弹了。”

V拨了下琴弦然后笑着抬头看向克里，“你不该继续练一会儿吗？”

“嘿，大家都得休息休息。你之前连个和弦都不会弹就想偷我的吉他，真是犯规。来，把你手指放这里，这是G调。”

V按照克里的指示试了试。这对他来说是另一种挑战，他从来没真正去尝试过任何乐器，就算别人给了他这个机会他也不一定会接受。但看着克里的技巧，看着他给V演示几个和弦好像就获得了与登台演出同样的快乐，这真是太酷了。

这一刻只持续了五分钟，因为临时贝斯手伊丽莎白终于出现了。

“嗨！抱歉我迟到了！”

克里眼里对她射着刀子，不过她似乎并没有注意到。他发出一声疲倦的叹息，然后把吉他背了回去。“你想弹贝斯吗？这种时候我觉得你弹得会比她好。”

V笑出声了，“不管你把她贬得有多烂，相信我，我更烂。”

“嘿，你不去试试怎么知道呢。”克里也笑起来了，“再找个地方凉快凉快吧，我们可能还得再练20分钟，然后30分钟后观众就可以进场了。”

V再次走下舞台。他一眼就能看出克里和泽德对新加入的成员表现得没那么放松，而奥莉要么对此一无所知，要么就是毫不在乎。不过克里似乎还是找到了伊丽莎白演奏里他认为还说得过去的一点。键盘手不久后也出现了，克里、泽德和奥莉看上去跟他相处得不错。最后克里看起来很相信自己的实力，觉得在演出前不需要再练了。

于是克里离开了舞台，V也跟了上去一起进入了化妆间，在那里克里重新整理了头发化了妆。

“这里不应该有很多人在吗？”

“噗嗤，我情愿自己来，至少我要是戳到自己的眼睛我还能骂自己。现在，你觉得我穿哪件夹克衫上台更好？”

“你确定要听我的意见？”

“不确定。但这样更有意思。”

“呃……那件吧。”

“耶！搞！好戏开场！”

V跟着克里走出化妆间。他们刚进大厅里走了几步，一个男人就走到克里面前开始喋喋不休。V认出来这个人是科瓦切克。其实之前V没见过他，但他的样子跟V想象的差不多。他们谈的大部分内容都跟V无关，直到科瓦切克说到了这句，“好啊，你想浪费一整天的时间，这随你，但你必须得有一个专业人士护你周全，而且必须通过我的审核。”

“怎么？好让他们再次帮你监视我吗？你他妈想屁吃。”

“我承认彼得森那次是我的失误。但是如果你认为每次我让他监视你的时候他都向我汇报，那就是你偏执妄想症了。”

克里只是翻了个白眼，他们回到了舞台后面，现在一切准备就绪。幕帘就位，灯光昏暗，V可以听到外面人群的嘈杂。克里背上吉他，并再次检查了有没有挂好。 

“而你只是我的狗屎经纪人，所以滚你妈的蛋。观众票都卖完了，所以你会得到你想要的大把钞票。V，”他终于看起来开心些了，“咱们另一边见。”

他向前走去，在上台前就拨动了一个和弦。当克里终于走上舞台时，V能听见人群巨大的欢呼。奥莉和伊丽莎白在后面不远处，灯光点亮时，泽德敲响了他的鼓。

科瓦切克离开时只朝着V的方向恶狠狠地瞪了一眼。由于人群和音乐家们的能量无处不在，所以V基本上只是在场边坐着。在整场演唱会的大多数时刻里，V甚至开始享受起了这场演出。唯一不对劲的是他偶然听到了一扇本不该打开的门被打开的声音。最后V发现是一个粉丝去了她不该去的地方，但V足够迅速地抓住了那个人，然后移交给大楼的保安送她出去了。除此之外，这份工作赚起钱来真他妈轻松。

演唱会中途有个短暂的休息时间，但克里似乎很快就结束了，超过一个小时的演唱会感觉就像只有几分钟。克里直奔V的身边，皮肤闪闪发光，头发稍稍有点凌乱。

“有什么感想吗？”克里笑得很开心。

“我一个人可能不会来参加这种活动。但是，天啊，看着你上台表演……”V都想不出有什么词能够形容他的感受，只长长叹了一口气。

“我就当你是称赞我了。来吧，只要收拾好行李我们就可以走了。”

“不用留下来跟粉丝拍点照签点名吗？”

“科瓦切克说这种活动我演出期间至少得来一次，也许得两次。但今晚我不干了。另外，奥莉也在这儿呢，她又可爱又年轻，观众可以集火她。”克里这么说着。

V跟着克里，看他把吉他收好，跟几个人核对了一下，跟一些后勤人员和技术人员谈了谈话，跟泽德说了再见，最后从后门溜了出去。到了外面，克里主动提议道：“喝杯咖啡？”

“这又是你另一个习惯吗？事前抽根烟，事后喝咖啡？”

“不是，只是想说服你我推荐的咖啡厅比你的好。”

“你做梦。”

“我们等着瞧。来吧，我付钱。”

“行啊，但你肯定还是错的。除了海伍德的Two Moons，我还能说出另外三家卖的咖啡比你那破餐馆的更好。”

“绝对他妈的胡扯，我才不信呢。”克里笑了，“咱们各自去那儿碰头还是我开车载你？”

“开车载我的话，事后你还得把我送回摩托车这里，不太方便。”

“没关系，还是我来开吧，这样你就有更多的时间成为我的粉丝了。”

“啊，所以这就是我来这儿的目的。”V也笑了，“我早该知道的。我是现在就开始赞美你呢，还是等我们进了车里再开始？”

他们两个都笑作一团，V后知后觉地意识到他马上要第二次跟克里喝咖啡了。这就好像他们之间已经形成了一种相处模式，而V只能试着尽量不去往深了想。只是再来约个咖啡而已，就是这样，咖啡而已。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：这一章的blowjob我自由发挥了一些，控制不住lsp的内心嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻

V爱死老维了，但是，能有个自己的小窝这感觉真是太他妈好了。新家附近也没什么壮美的景色，放眼望去能看到的都是些高楼，不过这已经算最满意的了。在夜之城重新有了立足之地的感觉特别棒。为了能最终安定下来，V在第一场演唱会结束后，第二场演唱会开始前的这段时间里又接了一些活儿。他还拜访了更多其他的朋友，终于安排了瑞弗和杰克见面聊聊食物和香料。当然他也去拜访了维克多一两次，他甚至去看了场拳击比赛。维克多再没提起过克里，尽管V还是不知道维克多先前出了什么毛病对克里的事指指点点，但V觉得最好还是不要再争论这个问题了。维克多好像认为有什么事悄悄地发生了，那究竟是什么事，V也不知道。

但是不管怎样，生活还是很美好的。他这几天甚至还收到了克里发来的几条短信，得以了解这个人的生活近况，V也趁着这个机会把自己生活中发生的小插曲与克里分享。V觉得自己的生活肯定很无聊，但克里似乎总能一个接着一个地问问题。

克里可能只是在跟他表示友好。但每当他看到克里的名字弹出信息列表时，他总忍不住嘴角上扬。

最终，第二场演唱会的日子到了。演唱会在另一个音乐厅举行，为了熟悉环境，V再次提前到场了。这次克里不在外面等着，V只能跟大楼的保安打个招呼，这才进去了。不过一切还都顺利，V被带到跟上次演唱会大楼里差不多的后台走廊上。他找到了一扇门，门上贴着小纸条，纸条上写着克里欧罗迪恩，这一定就是克里的化妆间了。一打开门，V就看见了一小团烟雾。

“我以为你上台前抽烟的习惯是只抽一根。你抽了多少了？一包？”

克里只是在房间里走来走去，然后长长吸了一口，把烟吸完。他把烟头放进半满的烟灰缸里，接着又掏出一根点上。好吧，从他们上次聊天到现在，中间一定又发生了什么事。这才过了一天，究竟是什么事让克里心情这么差？

“需要我做点什么吗？”V小心翼翼地问。

“好吧，我之前打算去炸一辆车。”

“很极端，但我也不完全反对，就想知道为什么。”

克里叹了口气，这会儿他看上去冷静一点了，“这就是我为什么喜欢你，你让我觉得自己不是孤军奋战。”接着他深深吸了一口气，神情从一开始的心烦意乱转变成彻底的怒火滔天，“我真他妈不敢相信那个傻逼竟然背着我把我歌的版权给卖了！啊啊！”他又长吸一口烟，然后踱来踱去。

V靠在一旁的墙上观望着，好吧事情看上去挺有意思的。

“这歌他妈的是我写的！对我来说他妈的很有意义！那个傻逼就那么把它卖了搞得好像它屁都不是！他还不告诉我操他妈的。连个会都没开，就那么把歌送给她们了！”

一想到克里的很多破事都因他的经纪人而起，V猜这次肯定也少不了科瓦切克参与其中。V对音乐行业不太了解，但他猜克里的经纪人估计就是那种有权力为所欲为的人。不过，他还是象征性地问了问：“送给谁？”

“哦，听好，刚烈乐队。我当时就想炸了她们的装备。”

V想了一小会儿，尝试跟上克里思维的节奏，“让她们没法再翻唱你的歌了？”

“对。”

“我的意思是，如果你付钱，我绝对全力以赴把它炸上天，但你不觉得这有点极端吗？”

“极端个屁！”他又吸了口烟，然后踮着脚后跟转过身，“好吧，也许是有点。其实最后我也没去炸，我去跟她们谈了谈。”

“谈了谈，还是在你试图炸她们什么东西的时候被抓住了？”

“面对面交流。关键是我发现她们几个也被唱片公司给玩了。她们其实都是不错的小姑娘，承诺不在演唱会上翻唱这首歌，还说不论这样做之后会陷入什么样的麻烦，她们都不在乎。但是科瓦切克……”V猜对了。“看我怎么让这傻逼屁股开花！我他妈得干点什么，比如拿吉他狠狠砸他老二上让他好好想想自己是个什么逼。”

他抽完了这根烟，正打算拿下一根时V走了过来，“你得试着冷静下来克里，你一会儿还有一场演出。”

“操他妈的演唱会！我要撕了他的……哦，哦？”克里的话戛然而止，一脸困惑地看着V拿起一把房间里的折叠椅。他撑开椅子，抚上克里的肩膀按着他坐了下去。

“如果你不去搞完这次演唱会而是直接走人，这会有什么后果呢？他又能传达出什么信息呢？他妈的什么都没有。唯一的后果就是不仅搞了你自己，还搞了泽德和乐队其他人。我们静下心盘算盘算，科瓦切克是那种只会伤害别人的人渣，而一旦出了什么事又会把责任推给别人，你得好好想想。其实应该制定一个计划报复他，而不是仅仅在下次碰到他的时候朝他发火。”

克里双臂交叉，发出一声恼怒的鼻息，“这主意不错。但操他妈的！他今晚就该眼睁睁地看着一切搞砸然后不得不处理一大堆烂摊子。当然，我会损失一大笔，但他损失的可比我更多。操他妈的大场面，我现在就想操翻他……”

“克尔。”这次V双手捧住了克里的脸，“你可能觉得那会很爽，但相信我，当那种即时的满足感消退后，你会后悔当初怎么没真正玩个大的。你只需要冷静一下。”克里的双眼上挑看向V，而V的拇指轻轻划过克里的颧骨。他不知道自己为什么要这么做，“冷静下来，完成表演，然后你就能想出干翻你经纪人的最好办法了。”拇指再次轻轻地抚上克里的颧骨，抚上他左眼眼尾浅浅的皱纹。“冷静……”V突然胸口一紧，他不确定这句究竟是说给克里的，还是说给他自己的。

然后他忽然吻上了他。

V就这么做了。他的嘴唇紧紧贴着克里的，就好像他试图用自己抚平克里的怨愤。克里只愣了一秒，很快也用唇回应了V。他把V拉到自己的大腿上然后将嘴张得更开，让V的舌头滑入。他们只偶尔微微分开湿漉漉的嘴唇让空气渗入。V的手指穿过克里的头发撩拨纠缠，他能感觉到克里的一只手从他的衬衫下探了进来，感受到手指上的琴茧划过肌肤留下一丝丝瘙痒，感受克里的指尖嵌进他的皮肤，把他拉得更近……

背景传来噪音让克里一个激灵，他快速做出了反应，由其是想到V还不知道他到底在做什么。

克里动作迅速、又尽可能温柔地把V从他身上放了下来，他冲到门口，在门那边的人还没来得及完全打开之前就砰的一声把门甩上。克里锁上了门然后转过身来，他们应该谈谈这个，谈谈为什么V吻了他，为什么他回应了他的吻。

但相反，V再次做出了举动。他几乎跟克里同一时间动身，当克里锁好门转身面向他的那一刻，V把克里按在门上又亲了回去。

门把手不断摇晃着，科瓦切克的吼声从门那边传过来：“你那么大个人了还他妈耍什么孩子气呢！你现在他妈的给我上台啊！”

克里从亲吻中退出来，他转过脸喊道，“一会儿就去！”然后V又把他的脸掰了回来，让两人的唇舌再次纠缠在一起。克里的双手搂住V的腰，V再次把手指缠进克里的头发丝。

“上台去啊！”

最后克里的经纪人似乎终于走了，没再朝里面喊叫也没再试着开门了。V压向克里，从亲吻嘴唇向下移到亲吻脖子，他觉得自己的牛仔裤紧得不行。

“操啊，V……”克里在他的耳边呻吟着，他的一只手缠着V的腰，另一只手摸上他的裤子。然而V拦住了他，克里似乎恢复了一丝理性，他说：“靠，是啊，用不着再做下去了如果你不愿……”

但是，在解开克里的裤子再次吻上克里时，V把一切理智都抛在脑后了。一开始V只是轻轻抚摸着，感受克里与他唇舌交缠时被吞吃的呻吟和在他手中渐渐变硬的性器，感受他在自己身前渐渐瓦解。然后V跪了下来，先在他的肚脐下烙印一个吻，接着湿吻越滑越低。

当V含住性器慢慢滑弄时，头皮传来酥酥麻麻的感觉，是克里的手指情不自禁地想抓起他短短的头发。克里发出的闷哼近乎痛苦，V听着一遍遍的请求声“拜托了”从他的唇齿间泄露出来。每当V假装停下动作时，克里的声音就听起来越来越绝望，不过V是不会由着他来的。V按照自己的节奏继续着吞吐。

渐渐的，V能感觉出克里快要到了，他只是轻轻用牙齿擦上口中的性器，就听到克里好像全身的空气都被抽离了。精液涌入口腔的一瞬V咳嗽着撤出来，他并没有完全咽下去，但克里似乎并不在意这个。在克里平复了状态后，他把V拉了起来然后深深吻了下去。他的膝盖显然软得要站不住了，这个动作让他挂在V身上，如果V没有把他再次按在门上，他估计已经滑落到地上了。

“你之前就想这么做了吗？”克里气喘吁吁地问，语调中带着点难以置信。

“我就是……就这么干了……”

“那我希望你以后多干点今天这样的事。”克里说着把V拉进另一个亲吻。他的一只手又放在了V的屁股上，手指在衬衫下抚摸着肌肤，然后用拇指轻轻地画着圈。“我有没有机会偿还你这次的帮助？”

偿还帮助？V的大脑浮想联翩，胸口猛地一紧。不过他还是说，“以后再说吧。你现在应该趁着你的经纪人还没拿斧子破门而入，赶紧上台演出。”

克里翻了个白眼，不过他看着确实不像之前那么不爽跟科瓦切克打交道了。他放下伸进V衣服里的手，扣好裤子整理好着装。V觉得他也该后退一步找找有没有能帮他清理脸上痕迹的东西。但是克里立刻又将双臂缠上了V的腰，把他拉得更近了。他说，“好了。我就问一个问题。为什么这么做？”

“你看上去很沮丧，我只是不愿意看到你这样。我想帮帮你。”

“V，如果你觉得让我‘冷静’的定义是在剧院后台口我一发的话，我还真想知道你对‘兴奋’的定义是什么样的。”

这话说得V很难不发笑，他的脸颊也羞得发烫，“我真喜欢跟你聊天。”

“嗯，我也希望你喜欢。要是你在口完我之后说你恨死我，那我可就想不通了。”

V轻轻锤了锤克里的胸口，然后再次双手捧起克里的脸。他望进他的双眼，之前的那种感觉又在他的胸膛中浮现，让他的肺发热发紧。他温柔地摩挲着克里的脸颊，“我希望这件事不会让我们之间的关系有太大变化。”

克里的脸色微微一沉，“哦。”

“我的意思是，”V很快又说，“我希望你之后别不给我打电话了，不管是不是跟委托有关。”

克里又放松了下来，“那我给你打电话的时候，你可要接哦。”

“好啊，我一定会的。”

克里笑了，他紧紧抓住V把他拉进另一个亲吻，然后才松开。V后退了一步，克里立即抓起任何能用来卸妆的东西扔给了V，好让他擦掉自己脸上乱七八糟的东西。然后克里停顿了下看着镜子，他用一只手捋了捋他乱糟糟的头发，“呸，操他的，就这样吧。”

V擦净了脸，然后跟着克里穿过大楼走廊来到舞台。泽德已经在架子鼓前准备好了，他敲击铙钹来了段快速的即兴节奏，从头到脚打量着克里。

“很高兴你终于登台了，软腿先生。”

“操你的。”

“很诱人的提议，但我觉得你现在没这个能力。”

克里拍了拍他，然后走向了自己的吉他盒。

V在舞台面找到了一段可以倚靠的地方站好，在整个下午和晚上的时间里，他像第一场演唱会那时一样，跟克里偷偷互动时轻轻微笑。但当克里认真表演时，V突然意识到，他一直盯着克里看可不仅仅是因为克里很优秀。他的音乐非常出色，他是个优秀的音乐家，甚至可以说杰出非凡，他知道如何完美演出。但V意识到，即使现在有另外一个同样才华横溢的音乐家站在他面前，他可能也不会像看着克里那样着迷至此。

在演唱会期间，V给维克多发了短信。

[对不起，我想我现在明白你之前看出来的东西了。]

他很快收到了回信。

-[你陷进去了，是不是？]

[感谢你对我的关心，但我可以自己做决定的。]

-[我知道。我更担心的是你好像很健忘，我怕你被人利用。]

V轻轻眨了眨眼，想到他才是那个把克里按在墙上、吸到灵魂出窍的那个……

呃最好还是别继续想下去了，V继续打字。

[感谢你的担心，其实没有必要。]

-[好好。抱歉我这么固执，就是小心为妙。我之后再跟你谈吧。]

至少V现在感觉好些了，不过回想起来，他更多地还是感到困惑。主要是因为他不知道该用什么词来形容他和克里的经历。他最初是好奇这个古怪的大明星为什么没报警抓他，之后又很乐意跟克里聊聊天，很开心收到他的短信，很惊奇地看他们的世界如何交融。这都是V未曾设想的发展。

他的目光再次聚焦到克里身上。在灯光下，克里覆盖着纹身的肌肉上闪烁着星星亮亮的汗水，头发被他用手指蹂躏过后乱糟糟的也没打理，他唱歌时离麦克风那么近，让V忍不住想象含住他唇舌的感觉……

OK，打住。好吧，色欲肯定是他想找的这个词的一个组成部分，可能之前V一直没意识到这点。

但这还不是他想找的词能表达的全部。他想起了米斯蒂的忠告。

好吧，他绝对相信自己的直觉并且直接付诸行动了。最后他能获得什么，V也不清楚。但是，操啊，他真希望他们两个人相伴的旅程别那么快就结束了。

演唱会结束后，克里跟一些粉丝进行了互动，签名、微笑、合影之类，而V就紧跟在一旁守着。一切都很顺利，但V清楚在这样拥挤的人群里，藏进一个拿着斧子欲图谋不轨的或精神错乱的罪犯是非常容易的。他一直密切关注着克里和那些离他很近的粉丝，直到人群终于散了，V才放松下来。克里问道：“一起喝杯咖啡？”

“好啊。”看上去一切似乎真的没变，“要我开车吗？”

克里的脸上跃出喜悦的神色，“好耶。”

走到摩托车边上，V跨上车问道：“以前骑过吗？”

“很久没有了。”

“你靠在我身上坐稳就行了。”克里也坐了上来，双臂抱住了V。即使演唱会已经结束了三十多分钟了，V还是能感觉到克里紧贴着他的后背传递来的热度。

他俩的计划是去克里最爱的那家小餐馆，但在V心里，他还是想使坏故意把克里带到另一家去的，毕竟他俩关于哪里的咖啡最好喝的争论还没分出胜负。不过V心里盘算着的小九九现在只能搁置一边了，因为就在等一个红灯的时候，他听见有人喊了一声。“V！”

他看了看红灯还亮着，而且还会继续亮一会儿，就转头望向人行道。哦，是朱迪。

“你这个朋友是谁呀？”

唔……现在没太多时间可以聊天。V已经准备好向朱迪那个方向喊话，然后晚点再给她发短信了，但这时克里在他耳边说，“嘿，我带你认识了我的几个朋友，现在也给我介绍介绍你的？”不过刚说完他的语气马上又更犹豫了，“当然前提是你觉得没关系的话。”

克里真是太甜了，这么会照顾他的感受。就像在剧院后台的时候，尽管当时两人正湿漉漉火辣辣地缠绵，他在听到动静的时候还是会立即停下动作。V向朱迪喊道：“呆在那里别动！我去停一下车！”接着又对克里说，“完全没关系，而且我觉得你会喜欢朱迪的。”

他很快在角落里找到了个能停车的地方，朱迪跟着他们正朝这个方向走来，克里从摩托上滑下，V也下了车然后迅速做了个介绍，“这是我最好的朋友之一，朱迪。然后朱迪，这是……”

“啊，是那个摇滚小子。V跟我提起过你。”朱迪说着伸出了她的手，克里握上去摇了摇。她朝V笑了笑，说：“真高兴你又提升了我们的友谊。”

“如果你想排名再高点，你还得打败杰克。”

“那我还是知足就待在这个位置上吧。”朱迪咯咯笑了起来，“我没打扰你们两个今晚的安排吧？”

“没，我们就是去喝杯咖啡。”克里回答道。

“这个点喝咖啡？”

“额，反正也睡不着。”

“你要去哪里来着？”V问道。

“给我和小艾买点吃的。一起吗？”

“去的地方有咖啡吗？”克里问道。

“没，但隔壁有。”

克里看上去已经准备答应了，但他又转头看着V寻求确认。他这样体贴的举动让V暗自笑了一小会儿，然后点了点头。“好啊，我们一起。”

当他们动身出发后，朱迪问道：“你叫克里，是吗？”

他点点头。

“幸好我没记错。”

“哦？V认识一大票摇滚帅哥吗？”

“当然。”朱迪打趣道，“我总是把他们的名字给搞混。所以，你们从哪儿来的？”

“呃，刚结束一场演出。”

“啊？这不应该很兴奋激动吗？不是你的全部吗？”

“是，但我目前没做什么新内容。演出就只是演出，至少能拿钱付账单。”

朱迪转头看向V说：“我猜你今天也干了一晚上的活。”

“哦当然。”克里抓住V，用胳膊一把搂住他的肩膀，“他可努力了。”

V脸红了。他不知道该推他一把，还是想出个更机灵点子反驳他。不过他没机会了，朱迪已经前倾着身子抬头意味深长地看他了。

“喔噢，V，我都不知道你性癖这么变态。”

“你知道吗？我就不该介绍你俩认识，我这辈子最后悔的决定。”

朱迪放声大笑，她两三步走到他们前面然后加快了步伐。V看了一眼克里，克里的脸色非常温柔。他伸出一只胳膊搂住克里的腰，“我当然不是那个意思。你们两个相处得比我想象的要好得多了。我可是花了好大的功夫才让朱迪对我有好感的。”

“他说的对。”朱迪回头说，“但那是因为我第一次碰见你的时候，你在干一件特别特别蠢的事。”

“哦？”

“荒坂抢劫案。”V叹了口气。

“啊，有道理。”

“他还不是队里唯一的白痴，小艾也算在里面。”

“是吗？”克里问道。

朱迪点点头，“没错，所以……”

他们一同前往朱迪要去点单外带的餐厅，一路上一直聊着天。在等厨子做饭的时候他们去了隔壁咖啡店，她坐在了克里和V的前排，他们两个还在吵咖啡的事。接着他们又回到餐厅，等了一小会儿，最后朱迪拿到了打包好的食物。他们把朱迪送回她车那里，并向她道了晚安。V觉得这次会面总体来说很成功。等他们回到摩托车上，他问道：“想要我送你回去吗？”

“好啊。我有了新的点子一定要摆弄摆弄。”

“终于有新的灵感了？”

“或许吧。”克里说着坐回了V的身后，再次双手抱紧了他。

回程的路并不长，V直接停在了克里的车旁边。剧院附近的这片区域一片死寂，可能只有少量的工作人员、清理人员还在里面工作。克里下了车，在V面前停了下来。

“今晚我非常开心。”克里说。

“我们只是一起去街上走了走，然后喝了杯咖啡。”

“还有……谢谢你让我跟朱迪碰碰面。”

“嗯，不用客-气。”

“你是那个意思？”克里说话的方式让人感觉他指的是那整个下午和晚上。

V嘴角上扬露出一个微笑，他觉得自己的脸都在发烫，“下次你都不用付我钱了。”

克里也笑了出来，“我们可以说你之后正式开始工作了。”

“嘿，那我可不介意。”V笑着说。

克里的脸色软下来了，“晚安，V，再见。”

“晚安，克尔。”

于是现在V独自开着车回自己家。把克里留在了身后的同时，他的胸膛感觉更轻也更紧了。


	10. Chapter 10

V还没打算告诉杰克他跟克里的事。一部分原因是他不确定要怎么跟他说。他还在想办法，比如找几个合适的词形容一下，不那么刻意地把整件事说清楚。此外，和朱迪的会面纯属偶然，不然V估计不会这么快就把克里介绍给其他人的。第二次演唱会结束以来，V甚至没跟克里碰过面，虽然他们经常互发短信，期间克里甚至还给他打过一次电话，电话里他们……他们就是聊了聊。

一切都非常好。

南希终于把她手头的事情都搞清楚了，于是她又一个电话把V叫来做个新闻调查。他们谈了一会儿工作之外的事，然后聊到了克里，南希只是说：“很高兴你认识了他。我不知道你做了什么，但他终于又跟我说话了，现在每隔几天他都会打个电话了解了解近况。”

“这样吗？”

南希点点头，“不知道什么原因，我们有很长一段时间互不联系。但我有种感觉，他并没有完全拿别人取代我。我就是很高兴他又主动联系我了。谢谢你，V。”

V跟她说不客气，然后他们就没有继续再谈这个话题了，不过南希说话的方式确实让他多少留下了些印象。南希并没有多问他跟克里的事，于是V也没有多聊。但V觉得杰克肯定会好好盘问他，而他就是不知道该怎么回答，所以他也就不打算告诉杰克太多事情。

他真的不打算。

然而事与愿违，V在小吃铺子里吃午饭的时候就这么偶遇杰克了。他们在铺子角落里落座，街头市井的嘈杂围绕着他们，杰克吃着小吃。他们计划着晚上的时候跟米斯蒂和威尔斯太太一起吃顿晚饭。这时如果有其他事突然找上门了，V可能会放在一边不管，或者尝试兼顾两边。但他接下来收到的是克里短信。

-[我弄清楚我要干什么了。今晚七点，穿些你不介意弄湿的衣服过来 ; p ]

接着发过来一条地址信息。

事实上，两种安排到底选哪个并不难选。一方面因为跟杰克和他家人一起吃顿晚饭不是什么特别的事情，他们前天才一起吃过，然后他又被邀请过去吃剩饭。另一方面，克里……他想见克里。他……很想他。

但这意味着他得跟杰克说好，而且一句简单的道歉肯定没法糊弄过去。天啊，他为什么不能直接发条信息给杰克，而要亲口跟他说呢。

“说吧hermano（好兄弟），什么事那么重要，得让你不吃晚饭？”杰克边吃边问。从他的语气来看，V知道杰克没生气，就是有些好奇，而且如果V不把缘由说清楚他绝对会继续刨根问底。

“我……就又是工作上的事。”严格来说，他也没说错。他不知道他到底该怎么称呼克里，他还是把他当成了自己的委托人。

“要求准时？”

“差不多吧……”

“如果只是‘差不多’的程度，你完全可以过来吃顿饭，要走的时候再走啊。”

操，为什么不再给他一次机会重新来呢？“这事真的很重要，杰克。”

“你的意思是你会赚到一大笔钱？”

V犹豫了——又犯了个错误。

“又是为了那个大明星吗？好吧，你还真他妈聪明啊，因为这个不吃晚饭我还真不能怪你。如果你还能从继续他那儿接到活儿，那可真是把他耍得团团转啊。”

他说的也没怎么错，但V不喜欢杰克看待克里的方式。他理解为什么会这样，如果他们两个角色互换，V可能也就跟杰克看法差不多，如果他不了解克里的话。但他确实了解克里，或者说他至少知道杰克的想法是一种偏见。因此，V干脆破罐破摔了，他语速飞快地把什么都抖了出来。

“他不是那种我见了就想把他所有值钱的东西全他妈拿走的有钱混蛋。所以，请你能别这么暗示了吗？”V闭上了眼，缓缓地呼了一口气。然后他又有点后悔这让些刻薄的话就这么从嘴里溜出去了。“对不起，我不是想惹你生气的。但事情真不像……”

“Carbron（蠢货）！老维还真他妈说对了。”

“老维说对了是什么意思？你什么时候跟老维谈过了？”V大声疾呼。

“呃，我也不清楚。不过你也知道别人的生活不是围着你一个人转的，对吧？”杰克哼了一声，“我跟朱迪聊过了。”

“等等，朱迪又说什么了？”

“啊，也没什么，她跟我说了之后我知道的也不多。她就说她见到了你的一个朋友，但这确实证实了老维所言不虚。所以呢？你给自己找了个papi chulo（糖爹）？”

“诶！不是，拜托你别这么说他。”

“我觉得他年龄是挺大的。”

“他真不是……”

“他年龄够当你爸了吧？这还不大吗hermano（兄弟）。”

“好吧，严格来说是这样，但那不是……”

“所以你的意思是你真的找了……”

“他不是糖爹！”

这一下整个店的人全都把头转过来盯着着他们这边看了。V红着脸冒着热气，一声不吭地站了起来，握住杰克的轮椅把他推到店外。

“嘿！我自己能走，谢谢。”

V疲倦地叹了口气，停了下来。他往前走到杰克面前，低头看着他，“我就是……我们能别聊这个了吗？”

“我发现我的朋友睡了一个巨有钱的摇滚小子，那家伙年龄还足够当他爸，结果你还指望我什么都不说？”

“对！”

“什么？所以这不是你心血来潮的一次胡搞吗？”

“不是！行吧，我自己也不知道。所以我什么也不想谈。”V呻吟道。

杰克仔细地看着他，“你今晚为什么要去见他？”

“他计划好了一些事，我答应帮他了，基本就是这样。”

“等等，就是去帮他？”

“对。”

“所以不是委托？不是工作？”

“不是。或许吧。”至少V觉得克里认为不是。操，他也不知道。

“我操啊，V。他要干啥你什么都不知道，是吧？”

“所以我才什么都不想说啊。”

“好吧。抱歉啊，可能我逼你逼得太急了。”

“没事的。”V叹了口气，“我也不是故意吼你的。”

“咱俩扯平了。但你也得承认他年龄确实大得够……”

“杰克，拜托？”

“好吧，我不说了。你想让我怎么跟米斯蒂和威尔斯太太说？”

“我不知道。我之后约你们见面再说吧，行吗？别逼着我讲那些话就行，拜托了。”

“好，好，我不逼了。”杰克答应道，他们沉默了一小会儿，然后他补充道，“所以我们是要换个话题，还是说你觉得太尴尬了想跑？”

“我选跑路，绝对选跑路。”

杰克放声大笑，然后渐渐安静下来，他用真诚的语调说道：“你还是可以跟我谈谈的，不管什么时候，只要你准备好了就可以。你明白吗？”

“明白了。但我想自己先把事情想清楚。”

“可以，可以。我不问你什么问题了，除非你自己跑过来找我。就好好享受你的工作，或者说，好好享受跟你的papi chulo（糖爹）的约会吧，好吗？”

V发出一声长长的哀嚎，杰克在旁边又笑了。

“祝好运hermano（兄弟）。我感觉你还真需要点好运。”

“谢谢了，之后再跟你聊。”

V离开餐馆了，而且对杰克的那段谈话完全持鄙夷态度，但至少杰克已经同意退让了。他确实听懂了杰克想表达的意思，如果杰克和米斯蒂之间出了什么问题，那杰克通常就会找V谈谈，向他寻求建议。V认识杰克后谈的最久的一次恋爱也就两个月，但即便如此，他还是会尽力帮忙。但这次？V没法就这么跟其他人聊聊，毕竟他自己都没搞清楚自己的想法。朱迪至少不会认真盘问，除非是她要表达的想法真的很有道理不吐不快，或者她确定对方真的想要聊聊愿意扮演知心姐姐。这也是为什么那晚她和克里的会面那么顺利的一部分原因，因为她根本就没紧逼着盘问。

不过，关于到底要不要安排克里跟自己生活圈的朋友们会面的事儿可以之后再想。

而且幸亏现在也不是思考这种事情的时候。快到七点的时候，V动身前往克里给他的地址。他现在一想到要跟克里再次见面，胸口就紧绷绷的。

同时脑子里也疑惑克里到底想出了什么乱七八糟的计划。

按照克里提供的地址走，V来到了一个码头。看来这就是克里为什么让他穿湿了水也不心疼的衣服过来的原因了，但V还有其他疑问没得到解答。他没看到克里的车，不过最终看到了一个在某艘游艇上走来走去的人。那人也瞧见V了，他的脸色一下亮了起来，他大声喊道：“哟！小混蛋！”

天啊，他还能再惹人嫌一点吗？但V的内心还是像撒了一把糖豆，甜蜜的滋味在心口蹦蹦跳跳。他喊了回去：“嘿！”

“快点给我滚上来！”克里喊道，“我们有个工作计划表要执行！”

V快步走上甲板，“哦？你给你所有的犯罪计划都写一份行程表，对吗？”

“当然。”克里回答道。他踮着脚转过身正要走开。

但V抓住了他的项链把他往回拉了拉，没太用力，如果克里想挣脱，V会立即放手的。但克里没有反抗，所以V的嘴唇紧紧地贴住了克里的。他爱慕地感受着克里唇上慢慢绽开的微笑。

克里用手指勾住V的裤子，把他们的下半身拉到一起，然后他上身后仰看着V。

“我真希望我不用等那么久就能见到你啊。”克里叹了口气，把V又拉进一个亲吻，接着喃喃道，“绝对不会再犯那个错误了。”然后他后退了几步，拉着V的手把他拖到甲板上。“来，接下来超好玩的。”

“让我猜猜，这是你经纪人的船？”

“看到船侧面那个屎一样的名字了吗？‘巫师’？如果你觉得这艘船是我的，那我可太受伤了。”

“这是你以前的乐队‘武侍’的谐音吗？”

“你看你都这么问了，这名字是有多狗屎啊。”克里呻吟道，“我们现在就开始吧，趁现在享受这艘丑得像条狗的游艇唯一的好处吧。”

看上去克里已经做好大部分的准备了，只需要按几个按钮，船就能按照设定好的路线航行了。克里把V拉回甲板，按着坐在了一个放着吉他的座位上。

“那也是你经纪人的吗？”

“这个？宝贝儿，这是我的。”克里说着，拿起吉他然后试了试有没有调好音，“全世界只有五把。”

“如果我说错了你提醒我一下。我来猜猜，这艘船在地球上的生命已经进入倒计时了，包括船上所有的东西，包括你手里这把吉他。所以你确定要砸了一把比我住的公寓贵一万倍的吉他？”

“没错。”

V犹豫了一秒，他想了一会儿才耸了耸肩，“好吧，我觉得这点子还真挺不错的。但干这事儿你不会后悔吧？”

“希望是这样。”克里看了他一眼，似乎以为V会反驳他的话。听起来这事可能会变得很严重，克里在给他一个退出的机会。

但V只是挪了下身体，让他跟克里靠得更近。他认真说道：“你确定了吗？”

“确定了。”克里轻声说着，然后开始弹奏一段曲调。“我当初想要这把吉他是因为它又贵又稀有，这也是为什么它很重要。‘想要’。但是当你一旦拥有了呢？这他妈意义又在哪呢？”

“为了弹奏它？”

“噗嗤。我还有其他吉他呢，我更愿意用其他几把而不是这个。其他的音色更好，给我的感觉也更好，至少对我来说是这样。我就是一直以来没意识到这一点。”克里继续弹奏这段曲调，同时轻声哼唱着。

V沉浸在此刻的声音里，远离了夜之城和霓虹灯普照的拥挤街道，耳边只有轻柔的水流声，沉闷的马达声，还有克里灵动的演奏。

“那之后会怎样呢？”V喃喃道，“在你狠狠折腾了科瓦切克之后？事情不会像重新找个经纪人那么简单，对吧？”

“还需要仔细考虑，我已经在思考这个了。不过就目前而言，我觉得接下来要干的会是个小小的胜利。”

克里开始轻声唱着歌。没有歌词，只有沙沙的水声和吉他的伴奏。V问道：“是新歌吗？”

“是的。我也非常期待这首歌接下来会怎么续写、雕琢。很多事都是从这里开始的。”他抬头看着V，正好V挪过来吻了他。V只是觉得在现在的氛围里分享一个甜蜜的吻正合适，从克里的反应来看，他猜对了。他的这个举动最终打断了曲调，克里毫不犹豫地扔下了吉他。吉他摔落地板时，克里抱住了V。

有那么一会儿，他们在拥吻中彼此迷失了。唇舌交缠间，克里挪了下腿，以便他轻轻揉弄V的牛仔裤。V渐渐收紧怀抱，将克里慢慢向后推。这时他的手在座位圆钝的边沿上滑了一下，于是他们两个以彼此纠缠的姿势，一齐重重地摔在了甲板上。

V抬起身子，看着身下被压坏的吉他碎片，“噢。”

克里笑了出来，“你还好吗？”

“我没事。”

“很好。一下子压碎几百万欧的感觉怎么样？”

“实话实说，真他妈爽。”

“要不要再砸点？”

“好，干他妈的。”

然后克里把他拉起来，把这个操蛋的地方撕了个粉碎。

这是纯粹的混乱，他们砸烂了所有东西，只为听它碎裂的声音。撕开油画，走过吧台，一杯接一杯地喝完那些昂贵的名酒，然后把所有瓶子推到地上摔了个稀烂。

然后克里的唇贴上了他的。

他被拖上了沙发。

克里爬到了他身上。

V甚至不确定克里是否真的解释清了他们在做什么。事情就这么发生了，而V也跟着一起卷入。水乳交融的时刻，V唯一能够确定的是，世上，绝对，没有，任何事，能超越今晚纯粹的疯狂与混乱。

当他从燃烧着的游艇跳入水中游上沙滩时，V忍不住问：“这一切都是真的吗？”

“你可以用你的小屁股打赌，千真万确。”克里说着，经过V的身边时拍了下他的屁股，然后整个人瘫在沙滩上。

V也跟着倒在他身边。他撞到了克里的肩膀上，于是就一直靠着他。“如果它没炸怎么办？”

“你别乌鸦嘴。”

V笑了，他们就一直坐着，直到漆黑的夜空被火焰点燃，艳红的火苗触摸远方的星星。

“来吧，我带你回城里。”克里说着亲了亲V的脸颊。

“你把车停在这附近了？”

“对。”

“你还真把所有事都计划好了。”

“也不是所有事。”克里一边把V拉起来，一边淘气地露出一抹坏笑，“给自己一点肯定，V。”

“哦，刚刚你玩得太嗨了差点没发现那会划伤自己胳膊，这个我倒是功不可没。”

克里笑着把一只手放在伤口上，“如果它留疤了，我会永远珍惜的。对了，车就停在这边。”

“你知道我们两个现在都湿透了吧？”

“这个嘛，我家里有毛巾……”

V明白克里在暗示什么了，考虑到他明天早上确实也没什么事做……

“那赶紧去你家吧，把身上擦擦干。就这样。”

“对，就这样。”克里笑了起来，然后又把他拉进另一个亲吻，这一吻暗示着狂野的一晚还远没结束。


	11. Chapter 11

V在克里家过了一夜。

这一切都是真的吗？

感觉一切都发生得太快，他们之间还有更多有待探索，更多有待思考。V本来希望第二天早晨的时候能多温存温存，但很遗憾的是计划被打断了。读完朱迪发的短信后，V翻了个身吻了吻克里。克里一开始试图把他捂在被子里，但听到是朱迪发来的短信后，他有意地踹了一脚差点把V踢到床下去。

“走吧。”他打了个长长的呵欠说，“看看你那放克蕾丝小怪咖需要什么。我之后会给你打电话的。”

“你猜她知道你这么叫她后是笑出来呢还是想杀了你呢。”

“你告诉她不就能知道了。”克里得意地笑了笑，然后翻个身滚了回去。他看上去很满足，还要在床上再躺几小时。V真的很希望他也能钻进去窝在一起，但朱迪短信上写的事情看起来很重要，于是他很快就起床了。

感谢克里把他的摩托车拖到了房子前面，不然他得花更长时间才能赶到朱迪那儿。V急忙前往丽兹酒吧，接下来的一天又要开始工作了。这个活儿牵扯到莫克斯帮的一个人，正常情况下这种问题应该由帮派内部自行解决。但是，委托涉及到的这个女子害怕自己的声誉会受到影响，要求私下里悄悄解决这件事。V答应她一定办妥，于是一整天都在追踪那个任务目标。

这就是个相当标准的雇佣兵日常委托。

V做了点侦查工作。

确保那家伙做的事完全符合女子的要求，然后按照女子说的跟他做了笔交易。

事情办完后他给朱迪发了个短信。

账户得到一笔进账。

这单结了。

接下来的几天过得也很正常，他时不时接点委托，又跟杰克见了一面。见面的时候杰克忍不住问了，“你那个‘不是约会’的活儿干得怎么样？”V只呻吟一声作为回应。不过，一想起这件事，他的嘴角就忍不住翘起来了。杰克见状也笑出声了，说：“看来是顺利得不行。”谢天谢地他问到这里就没再继续盘问了。

V也抽时间去看了瑞弗。一开始是瑞弗找他帮忙，到最后他们约着一起喝啤酒去了。他问V生活中有没有发生什么新鲜事，V只是摇摇头没说太多。他把他和朋友们的关系和脑子里还在琢磨着没弄明白的那段关系分得很开，这其实很好。

之后某天他看见米斯蒂和维克多在看店，就顺带给他们带了点小吃。维克多没跟他聊克里的事。而尽管杰克肯定也跟米斯蒂说过了，她也只是问：“你听从塔罗牌的建议了吗？”

V轻轻笑着说，“别担心，我很重视那条塔罗牌解读。”

然后他在另一天又跟朱迪吃了顿午饭，这时收到了克里发来的短信。

-[你在做什么呀？]

[跟朱迪在一块儿，刚开始吃午饭呢。]

-[我能一起吗？]

紧接着又来一条消息。

-[如果你只想跟她呆一会儿也没关系。或许，我晚上能见见你吗？]

考虑到克里和朱迪已经见过面了，而且V不想让克里觉得他把他排除在自己的生活之外，跟朱迪确认过她不介意后，他这样回复道：

[大人当然选全都要。]

朱迪对这次会面完全没意见，所以现在V、克里和朱迪又共同坐在一张桌子上了。

不知道克里是恰好就在这片区附近，还是他以最快的速度赶过来的。不管怎样，当克里滑进卡座，用他的肩膀紧紧贴着V的肩膀时，V的心砰砰直跳。

朱迪立刻凶凶地指着他：“放克蕾丝小怪咖，哈？我随时随地都能揍你一顿。”

“哦，是吗？来一场。”克里笑着说。

朱迪把她的盘子推到一边，把胳膊放在了桌上，“来吧。”

“我才刚坐下一秒就收到掰手腕挑战了吗？天啊。”

V翻了个白眼，但看着克里和朱迪两人你来我往的勾心斗角还是很有趣的，朱迪甚至在三局里赢了两局。最后，她往后靠在椅背上双臂交叉放在脑后得意洋洋，“感谢物理学与工程学。”

“你作弊。”

“你没法在科学上作弊。或者可能因为美貌站在我这边。”

“哦呵呵。刚好美貌和成熟站在我这边。”克里哼了一声。

“真的吗？那他们怎么没帮你赢下掰手腕啊？”

“因为我对你宽宏大量。”

“你只是想说我作弊了。”

“然后我宽恕了你的作弊。我就是这么好心。”

V只能摇摇头，竭力让自己别笑得那么厉害。克里也吃了些点心，他们一起度过了整个下午。最终打断这段美好时光的，是他们感觉有人一直盯着他们，更确切地说是盯着克里。克里把帽檐往下拉了拉，说：“看来我最后还是被认出来了。我得先走了，不然你们就得应付没完没了的视线关注了。”

“要我陪你一起吗？”V问道。

“嗯，好主意。但当我想拖延某个不得不去的会议时，我也经常把这句话当接口。还是今晚见，可以吗？”

“好啊。在你家见？”

克里点了点头，然后上前偷了一吻，不过这一吻的时间可能有点太长了，直到尽兴了他才分开两人的嘴唇然后离开。

“你们两个真是太甜了。”朱迪望着克里离开的背影，然后回头看了看V小声说道，“祝你好运。”

“祝好运？你知道什么我不知道的吗？”

“没，就是希望你们最后都能有个好结果，或者说希望你俩的关系永不结束。如果那就是你想要的话。”她戳了戳盘子里还放着的一块小面包，继续说，“我得把我的车送去修理。可以帮我一起把车开过去吗？”

“可以。”

“太好了。我们要去杰克在的那家汽修店，而且我也答应给他带晚饭当小费了。”

“他给你打了个友情折扣吗？”V笑着说。

“差不多。咱们走吧。”

V跟朱迪一起去了汽修店。最后那天晚上他去见了克里。

日子并不完美，V生活中所有形形色色的人和形形色色的事都在不断变化，都在V的生活中努力沉淀下来寻找最合适的位置。但是克里慢慢地、更深地融入了进去。他们两个聊天越来越频繁，约饭、约咖啡的次数也越来越多，有时他甚至会留下来过夜。虽然V仍然没有找到那个最合适的词来形容他们经历的这一切，但现在他已经很满足了。

第三场演唱会如期而至。

每当他的经纪人有什么新进展时，克里都会告诉V。简言之，当时的事态真的相当紧张，尤其是科瓦切克知道他的游艇被炸绝对有克里的一份，但又没证据能证明。克里明确表示他的报复行动还远没结束，但他也没让V完全地掺和进这些计划里。然而在第三场演唱会上，又发生了一件让科瓦切克差点血管爆炸的事。

虽然没什么必要，但V还是来得很早。他就是喜欢和克里在一起，就算只是远远地看他排练。当克里和其他音乐家们在舞台上排演时，克里突然停了下来，手指着泽德。

“忘了演唱会安排的最后一首歌吧，来弹无题七号。”他说，“还记得节奏吗？”

“记得，但那只是个demo啊？”

“管他呢，我不想再把那首歌藏着积灰了。”

“我得说科瓦切克会火冒三丈的，不过看来你早知道后果了。”

“对。”克里咧着嘴笑了出来，他迅速转向其他人，指导他们演奏那些和弦，然后继续练习计时。V对这首歌很好奇，但他也没机会在演出前问克里了。

不过，他亲眼见证了这场被他们偷偷篡改的演唱会像走剧本一样顺利地进行下去了。直到克里在舞台上对着麦克风大喊道：“这是一首没发布的歌！只为你！”

V迅速朝后台那边科瓦切克站的位置瞥了一眼。

没错，他血管都爆了。

V的目光转回了克里，这首歌的声音很不一样，比克里平时的音调更沉一些。它听起来更原始，不知道是有意为之，还是只因为没时间再精雕细琢了。演唱会到目前为止，V还没听到一首能算得上甜蜜欢乐的歌，但这首，这首歌绝对比他们表演的其他歌都要更黑暗。

“Crashed my car just to feel again!（撞碎爱车，只为再次感受！）”

泽德肯定以前跟克里排练过这首歌，也可能是他跟克里合作了这首。其他的乐队队员为演出加入了很有氛围感的伴奏，但泽德和克里明显更饱满有张力。

“I break down!（我已然崩溃！）”

然后当他的声音从近乎尖叫下降到更柔和的呢喃时，语调仍然保持着同样的速度。

“I’m falling in love with falling apart…（我爱上了分崩离析……）”

V禁不住从脊背上升起的寒意。

尽管克里的经纪人看上去要气炸第二根血管了，他还是强迫克里举行了计划好的粉丝见面会，这种时候V显然没什么机会能去跟克里谈谈。克里守规矩地照做了，面带微笑，给所有塞到他手里的东西都签上名。

但V开始了解克里了。他确实更懂他了，至少比他们初次见面那会儿要好得多，V能看出来克里真的心不在焉。克里很累，他看上去只想停下来。

然而只要看一眼科瓦切克，就能知道这场见面会估计还会持续个十到十五分钟，可能还会更久。V决定他绝对不能再让克里受苦了。值得庆幸的是，他们都在外面，V的脑袋很容易就迅速想出了个计划。

V看了看四周，他抓过一名保安，把他推到克里身边，“在我回来之前别他妈离开他半步。”然后V就在人群中消失了，他很轻易地就穿过人流走远，毕竟明星在场，没人会多看他一眼。钻出人群后，他冲向自己的摩托车，然后又迅速开车绕了回来。克里好像刚刚就注意到他走了，还没等他主动质问，V就把引擎发动起来，巨大的轰鸣声让所有人都转过去看他。

“上来啊！”V喊道。

克里向前迈了一步，他的经纪人抓住了他的胳膊想说点什么，但克里甩手挣脱了。人群开始向后移动，其中一些人更关注克里，另一些人看着V然后拍下了照片。他对此早有准备了，他知道他的行动不可能神不知鬼不觉。那好吧，不管那些二流新闻台要写什么贴什么，他应该都能应付。只要能让克里摆脱他明显不情愿陷入的困境，一切就都值得。

当克里上车的时候，V感觉到他抱住自己时比平时抓得更紧了。当克里把脸藏进他颈窝的时候，他能感觉到毛茸茸的胡茬轻轻搔弄着他的脖子。

然后V给足油门扬长而去了。

V没什么明确的目的地，他只盲目地开着车转悠，这个路口左转，下个路口右转，直到前方出现了红灯才停了下来。克里咕哝着说，“在前面的下个路口左转。我想带你去个地方。”

V按照克里指的路骑着摩托，很快他们就穿过了某个俱乐部的后门。他们登上电梯，来到了夜之城一座摩天大楼的最顶层。V想起了他们之前的一次谈话，问道：“这就是那个地方吗？那个你说能看到夜之城最美夜景的地方？”

克里沉默地点点头。V倚靠在栏杆上，克里就倚靠在V身上。他们在那儿站了好一会儿，夜之城的嘈杂喧嚣在他们脚下都不见了。克里再次将脸埋进他的颈窝，V感觉到他在那里皮肤上烙下了轻轻一吻。

“你什么时候写的那首歌？”V问道。他们两个都心知肚明这指的是哪首歌。

“一年多以前。”

“我以为你一直没什么新灵感呢。”

“这是唯一一个冒出来的灵感，但科瓦切克认为这首不够好，成不了单曲。”

“那为什么今晚要演奏这首呢？”

“用来表达一种观点？让这首歌重见天日？我也不太确定。”克里轻声说着，然后又吻了吻V的脖子，“谢谢你把我救出来了。”

“再让我选一次我也会救你。你一直很讨厌跟粉丝们互动吗？”

“不是特别讨厌。”

“你当时不开心。”

“你看出来了？”

“是的。”

“嗯……我以为我更难被人看透呢。”

“读懂你不难，一点也不难。我得说，一定是其他人没花时间好好了解你。你为什么不喜欢跟粉丝互动？”

“我对他们完全没有意义。”

“对粉丝来说可不是这样，至少对其中一些粉丝来说。我相信能和你在一起对他们来说意义非凡。”

“这对我来说也没有意义。”克里叹了口气，“我更愿意坐下来跟人聊聊，聊一些有意义有内容的对话，而不是简单的‘嗨’、‘你好’、‘再见’。但是有时候想坐下聊聊都很难实现。”

“你……不喜欢聚光灯吗？”

“我不喜欢。但随着年龄的增长，我对它的看法也渐渐变了。”克里又亲吻了下V的脖子，然后他把脸贴在V身上。他开始慢慢地摇着他们的胯，跟着一首只有克里能听见的曲子。

V继续注视着这座城市，他什么也没说，直到克里打了个呵欠。说来他们还没按照习惯一起约杯咖啡呢，而且今天克里看起来似乎比平时更累。

“我现在可以送你回家了。”当克里又发出一声长长的、疲倦的叹息时，V补充道，“如果你觉得你在摩托车跑长路的时候会累得睁不开眼，我可以带你去别的地方。比如你可以……可以去我家，要是你愿意的话。”

“嗯……听起来真不错。”

他们从阳台返回，朝底层走去。坐上摩托车后，V紧紧攥着克里的手，“别就这么睡过去了啊。”

现在是时候带他回家了。说实话V完全没想过自己会带克里回来。

V忍不住感到有点难为情，他开始找各种借口打岔，比如说他很抱歉这里不是克里住得惯的地方，很抱歉家里没来得及好好收拾有点乱。但克里只是咕哝着说，“我不在乎，V，真的。你就过来跟我一起睡吧。”

走向床铺的一路上，克里踢掉了他的靴子，把夹克衫扔在了地上，接着是背心裤子，甚至大多数珠宝装饰也散了一地，除了他的耳环和手指上的首饰。V才刚脱完鞋，就被克里拉着躺上了床。

“你的抱抱是黑带级别的吗？”

“当然。”克里咕哝着，“谢谢你。”

“谢什么？”

“就是……谢谢你。”

V感觉到克里用鼻子抵着他很快就沉入梦乡。他把手放在克里的一只手上，慢慢地也睡着了。


	12. Chapter 12

V动了动身子，被子滑了下去，留他在小公寓冷冷清清的空气里瑟瑟发抖。他伸手向后摸了摸……

什么都没摸到。

他困惑地慢慢睁开眼，用手揉了揉脸，然后翻了个身面对着自己的公寓小窝。克里正在房间里来回踱着步子，手上拿着手机好像在发短信。他只穿了条内裤，剩下的衣服还在V的地板上。

“你是怎么下床乱逛还没吵醒我的？”

“我上辈子是个忍者。”

V摇了摇头，“哈哈。”他重新跌回枕头上，转头望着窗外。在一天的这个时刻里，阳光完全被周围的高楼挡住了，在它们的阴影下真的很黑暗。他转过头看着刚刚停下脚步的克里，“你这么早起来干嘛？”

“有些事我得留心处理，然后也要做个早饭，但你家好像没厨房。”

“克尔，你以为我没去过你家吗？”V强调道，“你从来不做饭的。”

“嘿，重要的是心意。至少我知道怎么烤土司，大概。”克里厚着脸皮咧嘴笑着说。

克里终于停下了发短信的手，他把V推回床上，手机就这么随意地扔在了桌上。他用一只胳膊搂住V半趴在他身上，头就枕着他的胸膛。对V来说，克里紧贴着他带来的温暖任何毛绒毯子都比不上。V抬起另一只手，温柔地摩挲着克里的肌肤，从肩膀抚摸到手腕，然后抬起手又重复了这个爱抚，缓慢，柔软，温和。

两人相依相偎的感觉十分美好，不过经历了昨晚之后，V还是忍不住问，“你还好吗？”

“哈？我就不能跟你在一起好好享受这个早晨的时光吗？”

“嗯，我喜欢。就是从来没想过我们也有一起温存的时刻。感觉我每次见你，要么你要去见个别人，要么我身上压着一堆委托。”

“如果你不想我再打扰你了，就直接跟我说，我可以叫辆出租车。”

“我才不翻手机呢。”V笑着说，“我今天没别的安排。现在，你是我的首要任务。”

“你是那个意思？”

V点了点头。

克里抬起半个身子望着V，“你……你真是个很好的朋友。”

朋友。想想他们之间的关系开展得多奇怪啊，小偷和受害者，雇员和金主，不管他们的关系怎么变化，似乎都对得上刚刚克里说的这个词。

“很好的……朋友。”

“我说错什么了吗？”

“不。我就是试试这个词。我第一次遇见你的时候根本没想到能收获你的友情。”V也只是想看看这个词是不是他一直在找的那个，那个让他们之间的一切都说得通的词。感觉已经很接近了，任何建立在友情之上的关系都比没有友谊基础的关系更强大。但是，不。这还不是V想找的词。当然，他还是非常乐意把克里当做一个好朋友的，一个非常亲密的朋友。

“我所有的朋友都是我认识很多年的人，大部分情况下必须建立一定程度的信任和理解才能成为朋友。我想让你知道你对我有多重要，我有多珍惜你的友情，有多……想保住它，就算能让我们再碰一碰面的理由已经用完了。”

“什么？你以为当你不再给我发委托时我就会离开你了吗？”

“一开始是很有可能的。”克里又迅速补充道，“但是……我们彼此见面越多，这种可能性似乎就越来越小了。”

V继续着温柔的动作，来来回回，指尖轻抚着克里的肌肤，“我想一直跟你见面。”

“那我们想到一块儿了，真好。”

他们又躺了一会儿。【一旦克里没什么委托能给V了，V就再也不会对他感兴趣了】。V猜想前一天晚上克里低落的情绪是不是就由这个想法引起的。但是，V觉得他们一起约了那么多次咖啡，一起安排了那么多次相遇，已经足够证明他不是为了钱才回来找克里的。V其实可以再问问，问问他是否安好，问问昨晚发生了什么事。

但，还是不了。

他不想毁了他们早上刚刚建立起来的东西。此外，现在克里的心情看上去已经好多了。

不一会儿他们又睡着了。直到灿烂的阳光能透过窗户洒满一片温暖的小格子时V才醒过来，他感觉到克里也在挪动身子，他也醒了，但还没睁眼。V盯着克里看了好一会儿，然后才说，“太阳晒屁股啦。我去煮咖啡？虽然可能没有外面餐馆里的好。”

“嗯……谢了，帮我来一杯。”

克里在他的脸颊上亲了一下，然后才起身。V从床上爬起来，设置好咖啡机。

“介意我用一下你家淋浴吗？”

“它没你家的那个大……”

“你昨晚说过了，我还没累到记不住昨晚说的话。我不介意，我以前还住过比这更小的地方。”

“真的？”

“当然。住的最小的地方大概是朋友家的沙发。如果你指的是完整的房间的话，以前住过的船舱的长和宽跟你的床差不多。”

“等等，为什么会这样？”

“为了打工？”克里露出一个有点滑稽的厌恶表情，“不会吧？我真给人一种我一直很有钱的错觉吗？”

V思索了一下下，然后笑起来了，“不，没有的事，我就是没真正想过这个问题。在你还是一个苦苦挣扎的穷困艺术家的时候，你有干过什么特别老套的工作吗？”

“你是说当服务员、洗盘子吗？操，当然啊。把晚上的时间都用来练琴，练到手指都出血了，每天干活的时候还要当心别把血沾到他们漂亮的瓷盘和洁白的桌布上。”

V能看出来克里在表演的时候有多大的热情，看来多年以来那种热情一直伴随着他。“我希望我也有能让我付出全部热情的东西。我想想……我不知道。那次抢劫荒坂应该是干的最大的一票，但那之后呢？操，就算干成了，我发现我也想不到要做什么。就算在这个世界上有了够多的钱，没什么目标，我想总有一天我也会感到无聊。”

“相信我，在你赚到这个世界上够多的钱之前你就会厌倦的。”克里说，“音乐曾经能帮助摆脱这种空虚。”

“曾经？”

“抱歉，确实如此。你们听到的那些曲子我一直在努力创作。在你有一个目标的时候，”克里的唇边露出温柔的微笑，“和有与之分享的人的时候，确实有帮助。”

克里当然会把他的作品分享给其他人，给那些与他合作的人，给他信任的朋友们。不过，一想到克里把他这个只认识了一个多月的人也算进朋友里了，V的脸就忍不住挂上笑容，胸口也充满令人愉悦的紧绷感。

“想跟我一起吗？”

“啊？”

“一起洗澡。”

“淋浴间没那么大，克里。”

“那不是更好吗，嗯？”

V笑了出来，有什么理由不去吗？“反正咖啡还有几分钟才能好。”

克里已经把他仅剩不多的衣服都脱了，“那就来吧。”

V紧随其后。他们立刻在水花中接吻。V有些希望事情进一步失控下去，他们的性爱有时是V开的头，有时是克里。他们两个似乎都有一种很明显冲动，驱使着他们自发沉迷于狂野的性欲本能。

但不是现在。

而现在，在接吻之后，克里顾不得给头发打上香波，就立即给V清洗身体。这个举动本身充满着肉欲感官，但这次跟平常不一样。如此缓慢，如此温柔，甚至可以说很居家。在此之前，V绝对不可能把这个词跟克里联系在一起，但现在的克里就是充满了家庭的气息。V甚至有一种错觉，觉得他们将来生活的每一天都会从这开始，虽然V觉得自己很可能没这个福气。

作为回报，V也给克里洗了澡，偶尔也会停下来亲吻他的脖子，他的嘴唇，他的胸膛。然后他们一起从淋浴间走出来，V给了克里一套备用衣服。衣服不太合身，但看着克里穿上自己的衣服，V还是忍不住笑了。这有点奇怪，但让他更惹人怜爱了，V甚至能从这一身打扮中隐约看到克里年轻时的模样。

“让我看看你的咖啡手艺有多好。”

“肯定比你最喜欢的那家店好。”

“天啊，能不能别再讨论这个了。”

“这个问题逃不掉的。有空我带你去Two Moons，让你见识见识什么是真正的咖啡。”

“你做梦吧。”克里咯咯笑了出来，然后呷了一口手中的咖啡。

V给自己倒了一杯，“你饿了吗？”

“有点。不过老实说我还不太想走。”

“那就点外卖，你想要什么？”

他们讨论了一会儿，V发现克里知道的小吃铺子、连锁店比他先前预料的要多得多，差不多证明了克里并没有完全失去他的成长环境带来的口味。V猜想或许这就是为什么克里家酒柜里的上等好酒一直摆得满满还几乎没被动过的原因。或许那些没开封的瓶子根本就不是他买的，是别人送的礼物。

当他们终于挑好了，V开始点单，克里在房间周围四处走动着逛逛。想想克里昨晚直接上床睡觉了，这是他第一次真正地观察V的生活环境。他看了看小摆设、老照片，扫视了一下V的衣柜，给了他一些很有趣的时尚建议。克里甚至还参观了V专门为工作准备的贮藏室。一开始V还对克里如此了解各种武器、弹药感到诧异，但很快想到这个男人生命中的大部分时间都生活在夜之城，有这种程度的准备在这个操蛋的城市里很正常。

食物送来了，他们一同坐在沙发上。

“那么，接下来呢？”V问道，“现在你已经完成了所有演唱会也重新发行了专辑，还要做什么？”

“该回去工作了，我和泽德已经工作一段时间了。我还跟丹妮聊过了，关于在节目里出演什么角色。说道丹妮，你们还没见过面，我……”克里停顿了下，他看上去像是害羞了，“我要和几个好朋友开个派对，我想知道你愿不愿意参加。”

等等，克里问这个是认真的吗？

“你先别急着回答，我突然想到可能会有点尴尬，或者你可能会觉得无聊，要听我们这些老家伙抱怨我们那个时代的音乐行业有多好多好。”看到V忍不住笑了，克里继续说道，“提前剧透，那时的行业跟现在还是他妈的一个屎样，但不知道什么原因，我们总是戴着有色眼镜只看好的一面，嗯哼？不过重点是，我希望你能来。如果你愿意，你也可以邀请一些朋友来平衡一下这个派对，比如说朱迪？”

“我估计朱迪会完全反对这种提议，所以，没错，我真想把她拉去参加这个派对。”V笑着说，“然后……你也知道，我很想让你见见我的其他朋友，比如杰克和米斯蒂？甚至是老维。我就是……”

“嘿，你想怎么安排就怎么安排，我可以调整。”克里说道，“感谢你终于跟我聊你的朋友们了，这给我一种……一种很激动的感觉，终于要见到他们了。我知道他们对你有多重要。”

“谢谢，你会见到他们的，改天。不过没错，我绝对可以把朱迪拉过来，只要告诉我日期时间就行。”

“我会的。”克里说，“你呢？我知道你今天没什么活儿要干，但是有没有你觉得可能会接的委托？还是说你在等更多信息？”

“好吧，这里有一个……”

V和克里继续聊着天，直到他们吃完了饭然后V把盘子扔掉，接着他说，“现在呢？”

“你的意思是你还没厌烦我？”克里开玩笑道。

“我说了你是我的首要任务，我是认真的。你还想做什么？”

“你这里有什么电影？”

“你想看电影？”

“对，你有爆米花吗？”

“我看看。”

V再一次被他们如此温馨居家的情景震撼到了。如果有人让他设想他和克里之间的关系从初次相遇开始重新发展会变成什么样，V可能会说，他们会反反复复争吵，如果来点肢体接触的话，或许会有那么一两次，但只是为了找点乐子。而V发现，自己真正想要的其实是有趣而安静的时刻。还没坐下来跟克里看第一次电影，V就知道自己还想跟他一起看第二次，第三次，更多更多次。

这一天余下的时间他俩都是蜷缩在小沙发上度过的。他们看了一整个系列的电影，几部奇怪的纪录片，当他们对电视里的内容意见不一时，他们就会换台。

V一开始有点期望克里到时候让他送他回家。但相反，V最后被克里推倒在了自己床上。克里亲吻着他的脸庞和脖子一路向下，然后帮V脱下了衣服，最后他身位慢慢向下移。

“想要我做点什么吗？”V喃喃道，窗外的霓虹灯成了唯一能照亮房间的光源。

“除非你愿意。但我只是想让你愉悦一些，如果可以的话。”

“我肯定不会拒绝这样的提议。”

克里在黑暗中笑了，他亲吻着V的唇再一次下移身位，含住了微微发热的性器。V发出了轻柔的、急切的声音，手指不由地攥紧了床单，背弯成拱形。克里一直没停下舔舐、吞吐的动作，他不断地打开口腔，让坚硬的性器深入喉管占据全部的空间，直到他将V整个吞了下去。深喉刺激着克里不断做出吞咽反应挤压着口中的性器，这让V几乎耗尽了全部的精力。

最终V泄出一声呻吟，抵着克里喉管深处释放了。等口中的性器不再跳动了克里才吐出来，他咽下嘴里残余的精液，吻了吻V的嘴唇。

“你活儿比我好。”

“因为经验更丰富。”克里笑着说，声音有一点哑，“你还有很多机会好好练习争取赶上我。”

“说定了？”

“如果你愿意的话。”

“那一言为定。”V叹了口气，再次亲吻着克里。在闭眼困倦中，V感觉到克里在挪弄他的身体。他任由克里摆弄自己，最后他们终于严严实实地拥抱在了一起。克里第二次在V的小床上睡着了，这是V最初猜想的两倍。


	13. Chapter 13

可惜的是，慵懒的一天最终还是结束了。在最后的时刻仍然在一起的感觉非常好，他们一起吃出门了早饭，然后V就骑摩托载着克里把他送到剧院，他的车还停在那里。V希望他们以后能再多来点这样温馨的早晨，而克里的想法也跟他不谋而合，“我们得再来一次这样的约会，尽快再约一次。”

“当然。”V笑着说。

“我之后会发短信告诉你派对的细节和其他别的事。只要和大家再确认下就好。”

“听起来可以啊。”V抓住克里的项链，把他拉进最后一个吻，“祝你今天顺利，克尔。”

“你也是，V。”

然后他们开启了各自的工作生活。

V打开短信翻出昨天收到的委托开始干活，昨天故意没回的那些消息他也一一回复了。或许他不该再这样已读不回了，但幸好这些消息里也没什么重要的事需要紧急处理。

他对待委托一向严肃认真。偷一些文件，把一个帮派成员送进警局，从藏身处救出某个人。在委托的间隙，他给朱迪发了几条短信。

不出所料，她的回信果然是：

-[绝对不要。]

[就知道你会这么说，所以我才非要你来。]

-[你无视了我刚发的消息吗？]

[没错。]

-[你知道的，当那些老家伙们抱团玩你画我猜的时候，我们只能站在角落里抠手指，是吧？]

V忍不住笑了出来，[克尔要是听见你说他玩你画我猜这种游戏，他得受多大委屈啊。]

-[关键是，我们不属于那个团体。]

[或许吧。但克尔他那么好想让我过去，想让我见见他的朋友，融入他的生活。他只是觉得如果有其他我玩得熟的朋友在身边，会面的事情会更顺利。]这也是为什么南希也应该来，如果V陷入完全不熟悉的话题，他可以求助她，聊一些他更了解的话题。但他还是继续发短信说，[拜托，咱们友谊的小船别翻了啊。]

-[我恨你。]

[我就当你答应了。]

-[我能带艾芙琳来吗？]

[我得问问克里，不过我确定他会同意的。]

-[如果能让我带艾芙琳来，我就答应参加。]

V给克里发了短信，然后又返回朱迪的页面，[那就这么说定了。]

-[可以。]

[我是不是听见你的哀嚎了。]

-[我就是不知道到时候会发生什么。对那些有钱人来说，派对可以有任何含义。]

V又笑了出来，[我相信到时候如果事情不对劲了克里肯定会提醒我们的。他回我消息后我就发给你派对的细节。]

-[很好。不过记好了，我既不会盛装打扮也不会搞什么特殊。]

[正合我意。]

安排好派对后，V继续过着普通的日子。没过多久，克里给他发了回信。就算早就安排好了派对的细节计划，他依然要求跟V见见面，而出乎意料的是，他想跟V在唱片公司那里碰面，不过V很快发现这跟贴身保镖、护卫之类的委托工作无关。克里在前门跟他碰了头，牵着他的手，兴奋地拉着他穿过安检进入电梯。

“我来这里做什么？”

“我做了个小样，想让你听听。”

“真的吗？这么快啊。”

“也没那么快，我们第一次见面不久后我就开始了，到现在它还在完善中。不过，这个小样还是有点东西的，而且我有个新想法，觉得它做另一首歌的副歌很合适。到底用哪一版小样更好，我跟泽德还没达成一致。”

“你不该找个更有音乐素养的人来做决定吗？”

“两个版本都很好。”

他们步入电梯时，V轻轻笑了，“有点自以为是了，嗯哼？”

“一点儿也不。”克里也笑了，“两个都很好。从音乐角度上来说两个听起来都很好，但我需要知道哪一个感觉更对。”

“而你觉得我就做得到？小心点克尔，有人可能会觉得这首歌你是写给我的。”

克里只是笑了笑，好像在说他永远不会说实话。他喃喃道，“也许是吧。”然后给了V一个绵长而缓慢的吻，直到电梯停了他们才分开。克里重新牵起V的手，拉着他踏上地板。

既不是办公室也不是小隔间，这层楼在设计上下了很大功夫，包含了多种多样的风格，有一点点像大厅。V发现这里有好几个录音棚，有几扇门上亮着红灯，表明有人正在里面开会。他们在一扇虚掩着的门前停下，门上的灯灭着。克里终于放下了他的手，用屁股把门撞开，V在进入房间后关上了身后的门。他的目光扫视了一下工作室，有个人坐在音板前听着什么，泽德在隔音室里，不过那里的门目前是开着的。

“哦，这就是你要做的事啊。”泽德哼了一声，“你让他大老远跑过来就因为我的意见毫无意义。我们需要调整其中的一些歌词再改改音乐的节奏吗？比如把它写成一首情歌？”

这就有点尴尬了，不过想想V刚才在电梯里也说过类似的话，还挺有趣的。他好奇克里有没有跟泽德谈论过他，肯定聊过一点，毕竟泽德好像知道他们两个不是什么随便的一夜情关系。想到这里V既有点甜蜜又有点尴尬。

克里对泽德回答道，“我们都知道那不是我的风格。别介意，V。”

“没有的事。”他笑了笑，然后眼睛转向泽德，“很抱歉我还没听小样呢就给你投了反对票。”

“事实就是事实。我就是很高兴他实际上写了一些有利于改变现状的东西。”

克里敲了他一下，“你他妈说什么屁话呢。”

“行了，我们都知道你有一段时间没这么有灵感了。我还是坚持我的想法，你的第一个版本更好。”

“噗，你再多说两句话就会影响V的判断了，我努力让他不带偏见地过来听歌呢。”

“嗯嗯，我影响了。选第一个，相信我V，就选第一个。”

于是克里过去踢了泽德一脚，泽德也用一根鼓槌捶了他一下，而V在旁边放声大笑。“那么，我要怎么做？”

“听就是了。然后出门的时候把门关上。”

“好的好的。”V走出了隔音室。

在音板旁边的男人说道，“我要出去抽根烟。我教你怎么调这里的音量，教你怎么不用跑来跑去进进出出就跟他俩谈话，其他什么都别碰。”

“明白。”V回答道。从这个人说话的方式来看，V猜测起码有一些艺人曾经偷偷带着骨肉皮进来，然后造成了一些混乱搞坏了一些录音设备。不过至少今天对这家伙来说会是个轻松的日子。

男人走后，克里问道，“都准备好了吗？”

V停顿了一下，他又检查了一遍是否按对了按钮，“行了。两个版本都听完整吗？”

“就是这样，你完整听完小样的话会有更深刻的想法。现在放第一版。”

当泽德在开始前第一次设置速度时，V把身子向后靠着放松下来

观看音乐制作的另一面很有意思，音乐家们在简单地构思出想法和曲调后还需要再进一步打磨细节。正如V所想，他就是喜欢看克里表演。他看上去沉浸在了自己的世界中，激情澎湃，同时他的手指上下飞舞地弹着烂熟于心的曲调，双唇开合熟练地唱着歌词。

克里和泽德把两个版本都演奏了一遍，中间停顿了一下让V能够分得清。

V确定他还遗漏了一些元素，某些旋律和其中的变化是他的木耳朵听不出来的。但是有一个版本确实明显地……感觉很不一样，一个让他心跳加速的版本。

泽德和克里走出隔音室，期待地看着他。

“审判结果是？”

“第二版，当然是第二版。”

泽德长叹一声，“哥们儿，你应该选第一个的。”

“嘿，我只是实话实说。”

“就第二版了。”克里笑着说，“我们接着第二版继续写吧。你能再多待一会儿吗，V？”

V看了看时间，“可以再留一会儿。”

“太好了。你还可以给接下来我们写的音乐提更多意见。”克里一边说着一边弯下腰迅速偷了V一吻。

泽德翻了个白眼，他抓住克里的腰带把他拖回了房间，“我们要在隔音室里工作。”

“操你妈，我正要去呢。”

看着这幅场景V笑出了声。等大家都安顿下来，录音师终于从休息时间中回来了，他继续着自己的工作。在此之前，如果有人问起，V只会觉得音乐家就是单纯写一首歌，接着录下来，然后就完了。但现在，他看到了音乐是反复打磨雕琢出的艺术品，克里会仔细听他们刚刚演奏的段落，然后修改一些细节或者直接宣布录另一部分，而且也不一定是一次性全录完。由于整个过程只有他和泽德两个人，他们也会换着演奏其他乐器，录下贝斯和旋律伴奏。最后他们粗略地把这几部分合在一起，听听最终的效果是不是他们想要的。

当时间到了不得不离开的时候，V还是很难过的，但他还是很高兴能再见到克里，就算只陪了一小会儿。

他们稍后互发了短信，聊了聊天。而V下一次再见到克里，是在派对上了。

V早到了一会儿，只因为克里要求他这样。已经没什么准备工作可以做了，显然克里雇了人来打扫房间，也准备好了合适的食物。

“你花钱请了哪个顶级主厨做了这些吃的？”

“如果我说都是我做的你信吗？”

“你学一百万年才能有这水平吧。”V笑了出来。

他们吻上了对方，接着克里把他拉到了沙发上。

“跟我说说谁会过来。”

“这个嘛，你认识的泽德和南希。丹妮是我的另一个老朋友，我之前提到过她。我爱死泽德了，但是吧，架子鼓没人打得比丹妮好。然后是凯，你在最后一次演唱会上见过他，那次他终于得到允许能在舞台上站那么久了。然后是亚当（Adam），他相当冷静，我觉得你会喜欢他的，不过他是个音效师不是音乐家。最后就是你，朱迪和艾芙琳。她也是你朋友吗？”

“呃，应该说是我的熟人。朱迪跟她更亲密。”

“她们是一对儿的吗？”

“我知道她们曾经是一对儿。有时候很难说，但她人很好，或者至少她能假装自己人很好。”V轻轻笑着说，“她非常聪明，有时候比别人更了解他们自己。我敢打赌，你和她聊天会比和你自己的朋友聊天更自在。”

克里笑了出来，“那还不错？”

“她就是这样，可能这就是朱迪想带她一起来的原因吧。”

“我就在这儿等着。今晚应该会很有趣，在那之后你能留下来过夜吗？”

“当然，绝对乐意。”

克里微笑着又把他拉进一个吻，他们就这样一直呆到派对成员开始进门。V很庆幸南希是第一批来的人之一，能看到熟面孔的感觉非常好。他问了问南希最新一篇的报道进展如何，她立即就打开了话匣子。与此同时，丹妮也到了。

这个女人快步走向克里，说道，“老实说，你打的那通电话真吓着我了，我发誓我之前看到新闻说你在什么地方自杀了。”

“噗嗤，三流小报罢了，能对他们做什么呢？你看到我发的关于亨利的短信了吗？你跟他谈……”

“今晚我们不聊亨利。”

克里和南希只能面面相觑。V听说过这个人，但显然这件事背后还有更多故事。V好奇今天晚上他还能不能听到关于亨利的八卦，看上去只要有谁提一嘴那个名字，丹妮就会毫不犹豫地大喊大叫。

“好吧。”克里快速说道，“我们不聊亨利，说定了。总之，这是V。”

他们刚互相介绍完，朱迪和艾芙琳就出现了。朱迪毫不犹豫地拉住了克里的胳膊说，“我讨厌你搞这个。”

“你会玩得开心的，相信我朱迪。”

“啊哈。”

克里对艾芙琳伸出了手，“你一定就是艾芙琳帕克，很高兴见到你。”

小艾对着朱迪得意一笑，然后握住了克里的手，“你还说他没礼貌。”

“朱迪，我很受伤。”克里一边假装悲伤，一边把手捂在心口，“我们仅有的两次会面，虽然时间都很短，对你来说什么都不是吗？”

连朱迪也忍不住笑了。

“好了好了。想喝点什么吗？”

“你这边有什么？”

克里在酒柜里翻来翻去的情境看上去特别有趣，有那么一会儿艾芙琳都觉得他“很有品味”。但克里很快就表示，这里的大部分酒都是别人送的，他还没想好怎么处理这些礼物。最后他决定让艾芙琳带走两瓶最昂贵的酒回家，然后又推给了丹妮一些。正如克里本人所说，“反正他们放在这儿也只会积灰。”

泽德来了，不久之后亚当和凯也来了。

派对非常随意，拿着玻璃杯和盘子坐在一张固定的桌子前也没什么奇怪的，而且想拿什么就拿什么，想坐哪儿就坐哪儿。坐扶手上，盘腿坐在沙发上，亚当甚至选择坐在地上，尽管有的是空位。

V和朱迪是最年轻的，艾芙琳只比他们大一点。尽管如此，克里还是尽量分散了自己的注意力。南希和丹妮似乎不认识其他人，亚当只跟泽德和克里很熟，克里多方照顾着就很有帮助。渐渐地大家都能聊一些有意思的话题了，特别是V还听了亚当描述他自己的工作，讲述平时工作生活中发生的小插曲。

不过，整场派对最棒的时刻还是南希指着房间中央的钢琴说，“你用过这破玩意儿吗？”

每个人都转过头盯着克里看了，而克里说，“当然用过，对作曲的最初阶段很有用。我还敢打赌我弹得甚至都比你好了，你毕竟远离音乐圈那么久了。”

“说话小心点，欧罗迪恩。”南希说道，“别画你做不成的饼。”

“我觉得他做得成。”丹妮插嘴道。

“丹妮你说真的？我受伤了。”

“啊，别那么伤心亲爱的，我支持克里就是为了让他真的来比一场，然后我就能看着你碾压他了。”

“现在我觉得我该说，我才是这里最受伤的人了。”克里夸张地叹了口气。

“说真的我还挺喜欢这个发展的，克里，轮到你了。”

“我甚至什么都没打赌呢！”

“丹妮替你打的赌，来吧。”

克里翻了个白眼，他抓起酒杯一饮而尽，然后迅速跟着南希走向长凳。其他人也跟过来了，V当然非常好奇接下来会发生什么，而场上的大部分人似乎也差不多是同样的心态，除了泽德，他看上去相当兴奋。

南希先坐了下来，克里滑到她身边，然后把她挤出了中间的位置，她很快又把他撞了回去。

“别他妈挤了。”

“这是我的长凳。”

“我是宾客。”她得意洋洋地笑了笑，又推了他一把，“丹妮，能赏光给我们来段节奏吗？”

她走到角落里的架子鼓后坐下，开始为钢琴敲响一个稳定又匀速的拍子。

“女士优先。”

“我认为应该失败者优先。”

“哦，那还是你啊。”

“就是你，克里。”

“行行我先来，但这只是因为我知道你不过是想拖延这个不可避免的结果的到来。”他的手指最终抚摸上了琴键。克里演奏了一支曲子，不是很难，但绝对令人印象深刻。

“你技艺变好了？”

“吓傻了吗哈特利（Hartley）？”

“你做梦，欧罗迪恩。”

她也弹了自己的曲子，曲子的音阶低了一个八度，也更复杂一些，但似乎是在对克里刚刚的演奏表示赞赏。

“不错，不错。”克里笑着说，他开始弹起另一段曲调。

南希也紧随其后演奏一段。

丹妮顺着这段节拍最后来了段激烈的即兴节奏，打断了他们的对决。

V突然意识到泽德为什么看起来这么兴奋了。

如果V没记错的话，他们曾经是一个乐队的，已经是很多年前的事了。他们几个最近这几年完全没有在一块儿演奏过，但……

南希，克里，丹妮似乎都能在听到对方会做什么之前就互相做出回应，他们甚至通过这场最初的小比赛创作了一首真正的歌曲。他们互相角逐，克里创作了一段旋律，而南希回应了他，几乎就像一场用音乐交流的对话。

这样的表演V可以一直看下去，他环顾四周，发现大家也都是这样的想法。然而，克里最终用以一声剧烈的砸琴结束了这段演奏，然后身子向后一斜。

“我投降啦！饶命，饶命。”他笑了起来。

丹妮放满了节奏，好让南希演奏完最后几个音符，“跟你说了肯定我赢。”

“我现在明白了。”克里说着摆了摆手，“那么，既然丹妮在我身上下注，她欠了你什么？”

“一顿午饭。太久没一起吃了。”

“真的太久了，亲爱的。”

南希握住钢琴盖，把它慢慢合上。

“向大家道歉，今晚我坏了大家的安排。”

“没有！完全没有。”

“那最好了。”

“我敢肯定你打败克里的乐趣比我们在一边看着的乐趣要多得多。”

“嘿！”

所有人都忍不住笑了。克里跳了起来为大家又拿了一轮酒，让这个夜晚变得更长了一些。V玩得很开心，甚至朱迪也觉得舒服多了，而艾芙琳在每一段对话里都能将自己的角色切换自如。

然后丹妮突然发话了，“现在我知道了艾芙琳和朱迪都认识V，这也是她们两个能来这个聚会的原因。然后克里，你是通过V认识的朱迪，但你从来没提过你当初是怎么认识V的。”

朱迪很不淑女地用鼻子呼噜了一声，“噢，我也想听。”

当然，所有人的目光都转向了V，“那个……你们看……”

“他救了我一命。”

“什么？我没吧？我就是打算偷你的吉他。”V脱口而出。

突然房间里爆发出了惊人的吵闹，充满了欢声大笑，或是难以置信的感叹声。V也忍不住笑了出来，这真是讲述他们之间初遇的最绝妙的方式。

但克里只是耸了耸肩，“偷了把吉他，救了我一命，一回事。”他继续说着，但V没理解他在说什么，在场的任何人也是如此。

V以前没怎么看出来，他真的说不上来。也许是因为克里的聊天方式，他们才一拍即合。但事实是，克里说这两件事是一回事。也许这幅画面一直摆在他面前，但他就是需要最后一块拼图才能理解。

因为现在这幅画面已经十分明晰了，而V却看不清楚。

噢。

噢，天啊。


	14. Chapter 14

V不敢相信他还没把所有线索都拼凑起来。

南希提到过她有很多年没跟克里说过话了。他们的关系早已分崩离析，但南希一直没解释清楚，她甚至向V承认过她一直担心克里不会用任何人来替代她树洞的位置，他没有其他人可以倾诉。

克里曾说过他有段时间写不出音乐，而且他在谈到自己的音乐激情时也讲过类似的话，一不小心说漏了嘴。

【音乐曾经能帮助摆脱这种空虚。】

只是他在那段时间里只写出了一首歌，一个很粗糙的版本，还被经纪人忽略、打压了。那是一首硬核、沉重的歌，意向和歌词都是如此的黑暗、悲伤，曾让V在演唱会上脊背发凉，止不住地战栗。

之后克里的心情就，突然很低落。他提到过他想释放些东西，或许就是通过演唱这首demo？

还有一次克里提到自己需要跟其他人重新联系。被排除在圈子之外，没有灵感。泽德曾说过他看到克里又写新东西了有多眼前一亮。

V的思绪投向了更远的地方。当克里因为彼得森想偷他的吉他而大发雷霆的时候，他提到彼得森知道他的计划，这些“计划”是什么V一直没有找到答案，这些“计划”一直是个谜，而且这些“计划”似乎因为某些原因被打断了。V以为是科瓦切克这帮人导致克里不想出门藏在家里，但如果计划就是呆在房子里呢？如果“房子的主人不在了”这句话的意思并不是物理意义上的呢？克里说了什么？他说……他说……

【他知道我的计划。他本来可以直接开口说。】

这一晚丹妮说的话，说她是怎么以为他自杀了的，当时就是开个玩笑。或许没什么关联，但这让V想到了其他一些相似的对话，或者其他一些相似的小互动，比如泽德开玩笑说克里没有朋友。只不过……也许那时他说的并不完全是一句玩笑话。

所有这些小事件单独来看意义不大，但把它们组合在一起，形成的画面让V的心沉了下去。

然后他的思绪回到了最初的时候，他和克里的第一次相遇。

如果一把枪要用来自卫，它的弹夹不应该是满的吗？每个枪膛里都应该有一颗子弹，以防有人破门而入？或者考虑另一种极端，如果这把枪仅用于装饰，那么里面就不应该有任何子弹。或者就算克里近期在某个靶场之类的地方用过这把枪，那它里面应该还有弹壳，对吧？

但那里只有单个一颗，未射出的子弹。

只有一颗子弹，随时可以使用。

计划被打乱了。

最后是克里自己说的话。

【偷了把吉他，救了我一命，一回事。】

V眨了眨眼，他看着克里，他就是……

他不知道该怎么办。他应该说点什么吗？等到合适的时机再提吗？像这样的话题会有合适时机吗？

V尽量保持着脸上的笑容。为了不破坏大家整晚的好兴致，他只能一直保持着笑脸。这还真他妈难，尤其是每当他的目光移到克里身上时，他的心就会很痛。不过他还是觉得自己做得还不错，至少保持到了朱迪离开前跟他说些小话的时候。

大家算是同时走了，这意味着装作无意走到一边不会引起太多注意。

朱迪揉了揉他的胳膊，目光关切地看着他，“我原以为我才是那个派对结束时一脸苦逼的人，你还好吗？”

“我？我当然很好。就是突然有点不太舒服，我觉得我可能得了什么病。”

“需要我送你回家吗？”

“我本来就打算在这里过夜的。”

朱迪轻轻笑了笑，“好吧，如果你觉得不舒服，一定要‘好好’休息啊。”

V被逗得至少挤出了一个真诚的微笑，“你说得好像我们是两只兔子似的。”

“想想之前你们说的那些话，还有你们两个怎么对对方动手动脚的，你们可能还真是一对兔子。”

V翻了个白眼。

“如果你需要帮忙，或者有什么持续症状，一定要告诉我。”

“我相信到明天一早肯定什么毛病都没了，不过还是谢谢你朱迪，也谢谢你陪我参加派对。”

他们互相拥抱了一下，然后朱迪就回到了艾芙琳身边。V已经开始跟其他人道别了。他本来可以直接走过去继续和今晚来的宾客们最后聊点什么，然后再一遍遍地重复那些道别语。但V就是做不到。

他走开了，好像他只是去拿点水喝。然而他一直呆在那里，远离所有人，直到房子终于安静下来，最后一个客人也离开了。他喝了一杯水，头还是低着，直到他感到克里的手指轻轻抚摸着他的下巴，鼓励他抬起头来。

“嘿。”克里轻声说，“怎么了？”

V张了张嘴，天啊，他到底该怎么开口？他慢慢地把酒杯放下，“我……我很享受今晚，不想就这么酸溜溜地结束。”

“看看你现在看我的眼神，不那样还真有点难。”克里犹豫了一下，他的头垂了下来，轻轻地把双手搭在V的肩膀上，“如果我做错了什么，我……”

“没有！”V一把抓过他的脸狠狠亲了上去。他的手依附在克里身上，轻轻抚摸着他的脸颊，即使他眼神躲闪着不敢看他。“不，你什么都没做。我就是……我不想羞辱你，我不想在别人不需要我做什么多余的事的地方强迫自己。但我就是……就是忘不了。”

“忘不了什么？V，拜托告诉我你到底在想什么，拜托了。”

V没有办法再脱身了，如果他拒绝，如果他走开，那就更残忍了。所以他不得不说点什么，“当我们第一次见面的时候……”

“嗯？”

已经到这一步了，话一旦说出口V就没办法再收回了，“为什么你的枪里只有一颗子弹？”

V终于再次望进克里的眼睛了，他看得出来这番话是克里没有料到的。他对此毫无防备，整张脸完全呆住了。他的手滑落到V的腰间，唇间泄出了颤抖的喘息，“我还没准备好跟你谈这个。”

“我也没有。但我们必须谈谈。”V低声说着。

克里眨了眨眼，后退了一步。当他们之间不再有肢体接触后，恐惧突然穿透了V的心。克里会将他拒之门外，他做得太过了。克里转身背对着V，而V只……他不知道该怎么办。他想伸出手，但他从未遇到过这种情况。他是不是应该放任克里现在离开，之后再回来？还是该试着强迫他们两个重新开始这段对话吗？

不过他不用担心事情会发展到那一步了。克里的肩膀颤了一下，他最终还是转回身了。他喃喃道：“给我点时间。就……跟我来吧。”

而V照做了。克里带着他绕着房子散步，他走在克里的身边，交叉双臂低着头。他们朝着一条路走，然后很快转了个方向，最终他们走到了外面，绕着房子完整地转了一圈。最后克里似乎终于知道自己想去哪儿了，径直向着池塘走去。他在其中一张椅子上坐下，V正要坐下另一张，但克里伸出了他的手。他没有看向V，也没转过头来，就把手伸在那儿，掌心打开，手指放松。

V握住了这只手。

克里把他拽到自己这张折叠椅上，顺势挤在了一起。他们两个人都紧紧地贴着对方，克里始终没有放开V的手。

他们离城市非常近，但在夜空中还能看见荧惑星，周围也许还伴着其他几颗星星，虽然它们闪烁的光芒十分微弱。

V和克里就这样呆着。V一言不发，他也不会开口。这是克里的决定，他想先说什么，他想怎么继续下去，他到底想不想聊。所以他们就呆在那里，偶尔稍稍挪动一下身子让自己更舒服，或者免于手脚发麻。在这沉默的时刻，克里始终没有松开V的手。

克里长长地叹了一口气，终于喃喃地说出了第一句话，“内部玩笑开多了？”

“什么？”

“就是好奇你是怎么发现的。”

“肯定是我的大脑复工了。”V也咕哝道，“我还能问你一件事吗？”

“当然，你问吧。”

“彼得森知道吗？你告诉他了吗？”

“没直接说，但我吐露的太多了。我已经和很多人都疏远了，感觉没有多少人可以让我求助。我……操，我不知道我要做什么，但我他妈也不知道怎么跟那些我早就断绝关系的人说话。”

V眨了眨眼，他试图在他们仰望夜空的时候控制住自己的情绪，但他做不到，他无法阻止炽热的、愤怒的泪水在眼眶里涌动，“无所谓了，操他妈的，我要杀了他。”

“嘿，V……”

“他知道！他知道，但他就是……如果我再来晚一点，或者动静再小一点，你就会……他本来可以通知别人，而不是计划着要偷你的东西。”

“我已经把那家伙揍出屎了。虽然你的反应让我很感动，但其实我也不知道自己会不会真的就动手了。”

“这不重要。你心里有伤。你心里有伤，你想求助的，但他只是……操啊，克里。你为什么什么都不说？”

“我不想让你觉得我喜欢你是因为一些奇怪的……我不知道。我们一直玩得很开心，至少我是这么想的。我不想因为那些不属于你的问题而搞砸这一切。”

“或许确实不是我的问题，但我很在乎你。”V停顿了一下，他诧异地发觉自己以前从未说过这样的话。但这是真的，他的心痛得这么厉害足以证明这是真的。“或许我应该早点说出来，因为我……我很在乎你。我真的很在乎你，克尔。如果谈这些能帮你解开心结，就算让我们之间关系疏远了对我来说也只是一个很小的代价……不对，为了我们在一起度过的那些美好时光，这甚至不算什么代价。无论结果是好是坏，我都会接受。我就是很遗憾你身边没有可以求助的人。”

“其实有，我本来可以求助，但都是我的错。”

“别这么说……”

“不，就是我的错，至少在某一点上是。我那时还没有彻底迷失在自己的思绪里，我清楚我的行为有多么不健康，我知道我在做什么，这是我的问题。但是我不想承认我有问题，我想让别人替我承认。我想或许这就是我跟彼得森谈话的原因吧，他一直在我身边。他是那种我甩都甩不掉的人，因为科瓦切克和他安排的工作。我觉得……跟他谈就是个错误。我不知道那晚如果我只是坐在那里，盯着枪管看，会发生什么。我想我也不太可能干得出来，但后来……我也不能肯定了。”

V紧紧地握住了他的手。他把两人的手举起来，吻了吻克里的指关节。

“但你后来直接闯进了我的房子，我就好奇这他妈到底怎么一回事……”

V的鼻子里发出了一声小小的得意的气音。

“我得承认我又利用你跟南希说话了。”

“这个她也说了。”

“真的吗？”

“没错，说我就是你给她打电话的借口。她担心你找不到人能倾诉。”

“我配不上她。”

“你配得上。”

“我不是故意的。”

“那就别说了。”

“你说得对，我不该这样。”克里叹了口气，“我真的庆幸自己能认识她这么久。”

V朝着他微微转过身来。他吻了吻他的肩膀，然后把头靠在了上面。他还想问点别的，但如果克里不太情愿，他也不想勉强。

克里发现了他的小心思，他温柔地说，“你就问吧，什么都可以。”

“你确定？”

克里点了点头。

“就是……你打算告诉别人吗？”

“你真的很在意啊，嗯？”

“是的。”

“谢谢你，V。我有这个打算。我之前打消了这念头一段时间，当没人真的问起时这件事的时候，事情就变得很简单。没人会知道。”

“我可以问。如果你知道自己必须踏出那一步，但却发现自己缺少勇气和精力真正去行动，我会支持你，给你力量。”

“我喜欢这样。”

他们分享了一个温柔的轻吻，然后V再次依偎在他身上。

“我为你感到骄傲，克尔。”

“为我骄傲？我能有什么可以让你骄傲的？”

“因为你现在就能谈论这个沉重的话题，因为你这么努力，因为你跟朋友们重归于好了。”

“如果不是你出乎意料地闯进我的生活，我想我也不会这么做。”

“或许吧。但真重要动用那股力量行动起来的人是你，都是你自己的功劳。”

“你在业余时间里兼职励志演讲家吗？”

“嗯，是的。当雇佣兵？只是个业余爱好罢了。我有一间办公室，什么都有。”

他们柔和的笑声瞬间弥散在夜空中。V的心没有他以为的那么沉重了，他说：“如果我能做点什么，不管是聊聊天，还是你只需要一个温暖的身体搂在身边，任何事情，尽管开口。”

“谢谢你。”

“不用谢我，我很高兴能来这里。就是很抱歉，我搞砸了今晚。”

“你没有搞砸，你是为了我。”克里微笑着说，“我家已经很久没来这么多人了，我真想再办一次派对，如果你还愿意跟他们待一块儿的话。而且聊聊这个……感觉真爽啊，就算你一开始把我弄糊涂了。不过下次我们可以避免这种彻底坦白的谈心。”

“嘿，如果你需要的话，我很乐意派对和谈心两个都选。我是认真的，而且我真得很享受跟其他人的会面。我很高兴朱迪也来了，艾芙琳也是。”

“真的挺有意思的。”

“那么……你想见见威尔斯太太和杰克吗？还有米斯蒂呢？”

“我们不着急，如果你不是很情愿的话。我知道他们对你有多重要。”

“他们确实很重要。”V同意道，“所以我才想要你见见他们。我想让你更多地融入我的生活，就像你帮我融入你的圈子那样。杰克肯定会开屎一样的玩笑，但我觉得你们一碰面就能打成一片。还有你会喜欢米斯蒂的。另外嘛，威尔斯太太可能会比较难说得动，一开始她真的非常，非常，不喜欢米斯蒂。”

“就告诉我一件事。她比我大吗？”

V打了个哈哈，“是啊，她是。”

“妙啊，很高兴我没你干妈年龄大。”

“操啊，我都没想到。”V笑了出来。

“好了，现在我们用不着担心了。而且我会再次见她的，甚至再再见一次，不管需要多少次才能赢得这个女人的芳心。”

“那可能意味着要和我们一起吃很多顿晚餐。”

“那我就期待着当她隔着桌子反对我们的时候，我能一次又一次地尝她的厨艺。”

V又笑了起来，这个夜晚一开始还很严肃，而现又变得轻松而甜蜜。“到时候我能跟他们一起安排计划的时候，我再告诉你。”

“听起来完美。”

然后他们的目光又转向了夜空。他们就这样又躺了一会儿。V本来就快要睡着了，但最后他感觉到克里在他身边发抖。

“准备好上床睡觉了吗？”V问道。

“当然了。”

克里终于在他们起身的时候放开了V的手，他改用胳膊环住V的腰。他们就这样走回屋里，彼此依偎在一起，克里偶尔还会把头靠在V的肩膀上。

他们直接上床睡觉了，克里跟在V后面爬上床，这样他就可以双手搂着他，从背后紧紧抱住。克里亲吻着V的脖子，两人很快进入了梦乡。


	15. Chapter 15

昨晚之后，V平静了一些，感觉好多了。他希望克里也感觉好些了，但立马决定干脆直接问问他，而不是猜来猜去。

克里回答道，“我确实好多了，谢谢你问问我的感受。”

对此V也很高兴。他确实犯了些错，瞎猜了些事，也一直没注意到各种细节。但他很乐意主动试试，主动谈谈。而克里似乎也总是这样，每当V犹豫不决或是觉得有些事可能会被误解、会导致分歧时，他们都会直接诉诸面对面交流。也不是每次交流都会很轻松，像前一天晚上的就一点也不轻松，但这都是值得的。V意识到，为了克里，很多事都是值得的。

几天过后，V坐在了威尔斯太太的桌边。这次的谈话显然不会轻松到哪去，但绝对值得一试。

杰克去上班了，米斯蒂也是。V本来只打算给威尔斯太太打个电话问问，然而电话里他刚开口说话，威尔斯太太就让他过来。他到的时候，她正在给某个远方亲戚过世的瓦伦蒂诺帮朋友准备一桌特别的饭菜。V主动提出帮忙，但威尔斯太太把他赶到了餐桌边上。

“谢谢你愿意主动帮忙，但这是我想给他们的一个特别仪式，而这你就帮不上忙了mijo（孩子）。”

V笑了起来，“那我就不在这里待太久了……”

“胡说八道。坐吧。”

V终于扑通一声坐在了椅子上。

“很好。我觉得我好久没见到你了，杰克好像也不怎么提起你了。El dice que siempre estas ocupado（他说你总是很忙），一点细节也不多说。”威尔斯太太叹了口气，她开始煮咖啡，“老样子？”

V犹豫了一下。

她停了下来，对他投去尖锐的目光，“别告诉我过了这么久，你连喝咖啡的口味都变了。”

V轻轻笑了下，“没事，你做什么我都很喜欢。”

“又胡说八道。这是两个多星期以来你第一次坐在我桌子边上，你想吃点什么，V？”

好吧，看来不说点什么她是不会善罢甘休了……“双份浓缩咖啡？”

“要加牛奶和糖吗？”

“黑咖啡就行。”

“跟你平常相比，这倒是个有趣的变化。”

V哼了一声，“这都怪我一个朋友。”威尔斯太太开始设置咖啡机，V挪了挪身子继续说，“说到这个……呃，朋友，算是吧。我在想我们能不能跟杰克和米斯蒂一起吃顿晚饭？带上我刚刚说的那个人。”V看得出来，他说的那一番话让威尔斯太太脑子里的齿轮开始迅速转动起来。她什么都没说，只是把咖啡机的渗滤器设置好。“嗯……威尔斯太太？”

“我明白了，是你让我儿子什么都别说的吧？”她终于转过身来，对着V说，“我得承认，我很佩服杰克真的什么都没说漏嘴。”这时公寓后面响起了一阵声音，“我得花点时间去洗衣服了。但等我洗完回来，我就想听听这一切是什么时候发生的，还有这一对儿（couple*）的另一半是谁。我马上就回来。”

然后威尔斯太太就到后面去了。她走的那一刻，V立即拿出手机给克里发短信，因为她特地强调的那个的词几乎要把他脑子烧坏了。

[我们是一对儿吗？]

V紧张地上下抖着腿，足足抖了一分多钟，克里这才发来回信。

-[我真希望你在我身边，这样你就能看到我呆呆地盯着手机，然后泽德靠过来偷看短信，说我俩都是白痴。]

V轻轻地笑了。不过，他的手指还是迟疑了一下才回复。

[那么，这么叫我们俩没问题？我叫你“partner（伙伴）”？]

-[A partner（伴侣）？你还有更多我不知道的一面呀 ; p]

[你明明懂我的意思！！！！]

-[哈哈，跟你开玩笑呢。我很高兴把你当成我的伙伴，说我们是一对儿，虽然我觉得我们现在谈这个有点晚了。]

[平心而论，我们的这段关系有哪一部分是正常发展的？]

-[说得对。你见过威尔斯女士了吗？]

[现在正跟她在一块儿。]

-[祝你好运。]

V轻轻笑了。他刚把手机放下，威尔斯太太就回来了。

“那么，这个你如此投入的，以至于你能说服杰克对此守口如瓶的男孩、女孩或其他什么，是谁呢？”

“嗯……一个男人。”把克里称作“男孩”感觉不太对。

“一个男人？”

“对，他，呃……”

情况马上就急转直下了，威尔斯太太像个敏锐的猎人，她立即停下手中的事，双手叉腰。“他多大了？”

“没那么大。”

她向他扬了扬眉毛。

“我觉得我该提一嘴，他比你小……”

“啊哈，小多少？”

“五年起步？”

威尔斯太太只是仔细地打量着他，“他叫什么名字？”

“克里。克里欧罗迪恩。”

她把V的咖啡摆到他面前，眼睛眯了一下，V迅速用杯子挡住了自己的脸。她问道，“怎么听着这么耳熟？”

“他是个音乐家。”

“嗯……”她没有马上说什么，而是转过身继续准备食物，V则静静地喝着杯子里的咖啡。最终，她说：“我不会强迫你痛苦地交待一个又一个细节，因为你跟我提这件事就表明你是认真的。我了解你，我不会怀疑你在这件事上的意图，但我确实怀疑他的意图。”

“所以我才想让你见见他！他已经把我纳入他的生活中了，我也想给他同样的礼遇。我想让他见见你。”

“嗯哼。”威尔斯太太只略带一点不相信地回答，“好吧，我很乐意为你们准备一顿晚餐。后天怎么样？”

“应该没问题，我需要再跟他确认一下。不过真可以，听起来很不错。”

“嗯哼。那杰克是怎么看这事儿的？”

“我敢肯定他一开始以为我就是想傍大款，然后他把克里叫做……好吧，基本上他觉得这事儿没什么严重的。”V蹩脚地继续说完，“我没怎么跟杰克谈过这件事，我想先把所有事情在自己脑子里搞搞清楚。”

“我尊重这一点，这是一种成熟的做法。但你有没有和……克里欧罗迪恩聊过什么？”

“有啊，我们经常聊天。”

“嗯。”很难说这个“嗯”是表示“不赞成”，还是表示“有意思”，“你还在忙些什么？接了些什么活儿？”

V谈了一些工作的事，他最大的失误是提到他一直来来回回替克里工作，这让她的眼睛又眯了起来。V尽了最大努力避免聊这个话题，说他们的关系跟委托完全是两码事，他们只是通过委托认识的而已。不过他不确定这么聊是否有用。天啊，他希望克里清楚接下来他会遭遇什么。

当V喝完咖啡后，威尔斯太太接过杯子说，“那么后天见。Cuidese（保重）。”

“再见。”

V走出了公寓。他走进停车场，骑上摩托车，然后飞快开往米斯蒂那里，冲进了她店铺的前门。

“米斯蒂，你到底是怎么让威尔斯太太喜欢上你……操，你有顾客啊，对不起。”V一边迅速说着，一边羞愧地低着头后退了一步。

“没关系，V。”她对他露出一个善意的微笑，“等我一下。”

“好的。再次抱歉。”V迅速说道。他在墙边找了个位置靠着，双臂交叉站在那儿。没过多久顾客就走了，V走过去靠在柜台上。

米斯蒂漫不经心地洗着牌，“让我猜猜看，是关于他的事？”

“我好像还没跟你聊过他呢。”V打趣道。

“没直接聊过，但我能感觉到，而且杰克也说你陷得很深。”

V翻了个白眼，“他还说了什么？”

“没什么了，他说你让他保证不说出去。你终于开始明白你脑袋里和心里的思绪了吗？”

“差不多吧。我刚刚见了威尔斯太太，问了我能不能带克里过来，和你还有杰克一起吃顿饭。显然，我还不想死。”

米斯蒂轻轻地笑了起来，“那么她答应了？”

V点了点头。

“好吧，你已经走上了正确的道路。有一段时间，我和她根本不想有任何关系。”

“但是她显然不同意。”V叹了口气。

“这是你的主意吗？还是克里想见面？”

“是我的主意，但他完全赞成。他……”V把头转向一边，脸上抑制不住地露出甜蜜的微笑，“他说他会一次又一次地回来，不管要多少次才能说动威尔斯太太。”

“很好。这确实要花点时间，毕竟威尔斯太太很固执。但他的真心努力不会被忽视的。相信我，V，如果这是命中注定，一切都会好起来的。而且我也期待着能见见他。”

“谢谢，我就知道你会喜欢他的……刚说到他就来消息了。”V咧嘴笑着掏出手机，看到是克里打来的电话。米斯蒂做了个手势让他去接。

“就是想确认下你还活着没。”克里笑着说，“怎么样了？”

“呃，我觉得比我想象的要好一点。后天你就可以过来吃晚饭了，行吗？”

“完全可以。我已经有十多年没有干过‘见家长’这样的事了。”

“是嘛，或许可以不提这个？我已经非常确定她觉得你动机不纯洁。”

“这个嘛，首先，我想说只有一半动机是不纯洁的，其次，我感觉好像没那么多人相信你。而且你才是那个在剧院里先吻了我再让我爽上天的人。”

V听完涨红了脸，把脑袋抵在了柜台上。他能听见米斯蒂的笑声，尽管她只听到了一半对话，“或许咱也别提这个？”

“我可不敢在你家人面前让你这么难堪。”克里笑着说，“今晚我还能见到你吗？”

“我今天有个活儿，可能会搞到很晚。不过明天呢？我也可以去接你吃晚饭。”

克里发出一声长长的、悲伤的叹息，“所以我那不纯洁的思想要等到明天了，嗯？”

“克尔……”V无奈道。

“好吧，也许我那不纯洁的思想至少能在你今晚工作的时候陪着你。不过可惜了，我更想给你看看的。”

“我现在就挂了。”

克里笑了笑，“那明天见。注意安全，V。”

“再见。”V答应着，他挂断电话，挺了下腰板。

米斯蒂向前倾了倾身子，“如果他能让你这么开心，那我就知道我会喜欢他的，威尔斯太太最后也会的。”

“谢谢你这样说。”V回答道，“你还有别的建议能给我吗？”

“没有了。但只要记住……”

“如果是命中注定的，那就是命中注定。我知道了。抱歉，我可能吓跑了一个顾客。”

“没关系V，我一直很乐意抽时间陪陪朋友。今天好好休息吧。”

“你也是，米斯蒂。回头见。”

V离开的时候至少感觉好一点了，因为他知道米斯蒂和克里会相处得很好。他也不担心杰克，也许有了他们俩支持V，威尔斯太太会更友善一点。随着日子一天天过去，V很快就会知道的。

当天晚上他完成了委托，第二天晚上他去找了克里，第三天他办了几件事，然后再开车回克里家接了他。V注意到，克里把自己的衣柜整得单调了不少。

“我不是想让你为任何人改变自己。”V这么评论道，“但还是谢谢你努力不在威尔斯太太面前打扮得像个歌剧女王。”

克里笑了起来，他坐上V的车，紧紧抱住他，“我想这也无妨。”

“嗯，谢谢你。我们快走吧，我可不想迟到。”V转过身，他们迅速开回了夜之城。这段路程很长，到最后V都有些心跳加速了。

当他们终于到达目的地后，克里亲吻了他的脖子。他看得出来V在紧张，“我们可以推迟见家长的。”

“不，最好现在就把它搞定了。再说了，不管威尔斯太太怎么说，你都会喜欢杰克和米斯蒂的。来，这边走。”

V领着克里走进了公寓楼，他们在右边的门前停下，然后敲了敲门。V有点庆幸是米斯蒂开的门，而杰克就在她身后跟过来。

“他就在那儿！”杰克喊道，“我一开始还以为这都是你脑子里疯狂意淫出来的幻觉呢！”

“哈哈 哈。”V向前走了两步，踢了踢杰克的轮椅，“克尔，这位可爱的女士是米斯蒂，轮椅上的混账是杰克。大家好，这是克里。”

“很高兴终于见到你们了。”克里说。

“我们也是。”米斯蒂微笑着说，而杰克在一旁大声笑了出来，“你平时可不会这样说话吧。”

“没错。但我今晚可是很有礼貌的。”

“最好这样吧。老妈已经准备好把你一片一片刮下来了。”杰克笑着说，“来吧，顺便把门关上。”

当V关上门时，杰克回到了厨房。V迅速抓住克里，拉着他又吻了一下，“为了好运。”

“谢谢。”克里回答道。在他们走进厨房前，他自己也啄了一下V。

很快，事情就以一种完全不同的方式开始了，而且远比V预想的要好得多。

“那是lechón（炭火烤乳猪*）吗？”克里问道。

威尔斯太太转过身来，狠狠地瞪了他一眼，“你总是不做自我介绍就走进一位女士的家吗？”不过，她的口气听起来并不像V担心的那样武断。

“当然，我们抱歉，威尔斯女士。”

“嗯，没人会叫我女士，你还是叫我威尔斯太太吧。”

在威尔斯太太看不见的地方，杰克朝V竖了个大拇指，V对他回了个白眼。

“非常抱歉，威尔斯太太。我是克里欧罗迪恩。”他伸出了手。

过了一秒，她才接过来，“就是你啊。”她又仔细地看了打量了他一遍，最后问道，“你知道lechón（炭火烤乳猪）？”

“从我菲律宾血统的背景看，是的。我相信这和我以前吃过的有一些不同。”

“你会做饭？”

“一点不会，但我喜欢任何能让我回想起我的根的美食。像这样的一顿饭通常是为了特殊事件或者节日而准备的。我很荣幸。”

“好吧，是快到节日了。而且我知道今天对V很重要，所以才做了这个。”威尔斯太太缓缓说道，“你平时会搭配lechón（炭火烤乳猪）吃什么？”

“这个嘛……”

不知怎么，奇迹般地，V看着克里和威尔斯太太就菲律宾菜和拉丁菜的差异进行了一次全面的交谈，而且几乎没有人打断他们。当谈话转移到其他话题时，也没有尴尬的停顿。威尔斯太太上下打量克里时，几乎收敛了全部的锋芒，成功地维持了整个晚餐的气氛。

“通常情况下我会问你是怎么在这样的职业中谋生的，但考虑到你现在的位置，我问你，你经常回家看看吗？”

“虽然没我希望的那么频繁，但我每年还是会至少回一趟故乡的。”

威尔斯太太慢慢点了点头，表示赞许。

“你有很强的人脉圈子吗？”

“我有一段时间没有。”克里坦诚回答道，“但幸亏我重新联系上了我的一些非常好的朋友，他们都是非常优秀的人。我想其中有一个你可能会比较感兴趣，她是一名调查记者。”

提问和对话就这么进行着，大家都各抒己见。杰克没有像平常那样开玩笑，但这可能只是因为他不想把玩笑开得太烂，以免破坏当下的气氛。毕竟，每个人有点惊讶事情竟然发展得如此顺利。

到最后，威尔斯太太开始收拾桌子了。克里主动提出要帮忙打扫，她说：“杰克，我知道你说过你想看看V是怎么对待你的宝贝摩托车的，Seguir（去吧），我相信V和米斯蒂也很乐意陪你一起过去的。”

啊，所以现在是一对一交锋的时候了。在他们离开之前，V向克里投去了一个支持的眼神。考虑到威尔斯太太怎么样都要把他们赶出去，V不妨就让杰克好好看看他的战地摩托。米斯蒂挽着V的胳膊，带他们朝着车库走去。

“这简直……顺利得难以置信。”

V发出一声沉闷的叹息，“真是出乎意料。”

“我说我们应该感谢我老妈的厨艺。”杰克笑着说，“我得说，它拯救了今晚。”

他们到了摩托车旁边，一时之间，他们的话题只集中在这辆车上。杰克告诉V，有时间就把它带到店里去，让他可以把车好好擦亮。V答应了，他正想问他们要不要回去救克里时，克里就出现了并朝着他们走来了。

“看来我老妈放过你了。”杰克张大了嘴笑着说，“那么，审判结果怎么样？欢迎再次光临威尔斯家吗？”

“好吧，她确实这么说了，我复述一遍：我可以跑得比你快，如果还不行的话，我有枪。”

“这听起来像是威尔斯太太会说的话。”V笑道，“然后呢？”

“她还祝我晚上过得愉快，让我送你们两个回去。”

“这差不多是你现在能得到的最高认可了。”杰克笑着说，“我们应该找个时间一起喝一杯。”

米斯蒂点了点头，“希望我和杰克能尽快拥有自己的住处。如果你是我们的第一批客人，我们会非常高兴的。”

“那可太好了。你觉得呢，克尔？”

他点了点头，“谢谢你们的邀请，很高兴终于认识你们两个了。”

“我们也是。”杰克说道，“祝你们晚安。”

“晚安。”V回答道。他目送米斯蒂和杰克离开后，迅速转向克里，“你是不是雇私家侦探盯着她了，才弄懂了该怎么应付她？我操啊克里，如果你看了我第一次跟她谈起你时她的反应……”

克里笑着打断了V，“或许她只是没办法拒绝我的魅力。”

“怎么可能。”V面无表情地说，“不过……”

“结果还不错吧？”

“非常不错。不过我敢肯定她一定还想再多见你几次，然后才会真正放过你。”

“乐意奉陪。”他们缓慢而绵长地接吻，许久之后克里才含着他的嘴唇问，“现在呢？”

“我们可以去你那里，但我家更近，更舒适，我们还可以一起看电影。”

“听起来像是给一个已经很棒的夜晚画上的完美句号。”克里回答道，“我们走吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：  
> 1，couple，一对儿，发生过性关系的那种  
> 2，lechón，菲律宾烤乳猪


	16. Chapter 16

最近一切都很顺利。V在办委托的间隙里去看望了那些他关心的人，和他们吃了顿饭，简单地相处相处，甚至帮他们解决了他们的麻烦。第二次见到威尔斯太太的时候 ，她甚至问起了克里的事。想想以前，在杰克提起自己跟米斯蒂交往了之后，威尔斯太太有一个月没提过米斯蒂的名字，V认为现在她对克里的看法绝对算得上一个积极的信号。此外他还要正式地把老维介绍给克里，而这段时间里他找瑞弗干的事主要就是告诉他他们的关系。情况还不错。

V不知道从长远来看，等待他的会是什么，他会不会继续做雇佣兵，寻找新的激情等等。有时他会担心这个问题，但最终他只是试着对生活中让他满意的那部分心存感激。一天又一天地按部就班让他觉得十分安稳，他知道大多数日子里会发生什么，大多数他关心的人都互相联系、关系和睦。V尤其感激自己的生活，因为他发现克里的生活最近有些不顺。

他当然注意到了克里压力的陡然增大，但克里向他保证了会及时解释清一切。

“你没事吧？”V问道。

“没事，我很好。我就是不想现在对着你无意义地嚷来嚷去。”

“你不是第一次这样了吧。”

“哈，不是第一次了。但我就是会情绪很差。”

“好吧，我倒是知道一个能帮你转移注意力的办法。”

“嗯，那我们跳过我不高兴的那部分，直接说吧。”克里咕哝着，慢慢地吻上了V，然后从嘴里发出了一阵小小的呜呜声，“相信我吧。等我有了实质性的东西可以谈的时候，我再跟你谈。现在，只要跟你在一起，我就好受多了。”

于是V就暂时不提这事了。当然，他一直睁大眼睛密切关注着克里的情况，确保他的情绪不会又变得太低落，或者看看克里是不是真有办法能缓解内心的负担与焦虑。不过在好奇了一段时间后，克里总算兑现了他的承诺，他亲口告诉V了。

那是一个清晨打来的电话，克里说：“嘿，你能过来吗？我需要找个人听我发发牢骚。”

“当然可以。”V听得出来克里的声音很疲惫，“要不要我带点什么？”

“嗯……好啊，带点什么当午饭吃吧。”

“没问题。待会儿见。”

V在克里最喜欢的一个餐馆前停下，那里的吃的又油腻又难吃，而且还有充满着很多旧时代的回忆。V希望带点这里的吃的能让克里的心情轻松一些。

他急忙赶回克里家，速度之快足以破纪录。一进门，他就听到二楼传来一声喊叫，“在上面！”走上楼梯，他惊讶地看到台球桌上布满了文件。一个穿着西装的女人挺直了身子。

“我就当这是我的午休时间了。今天我还有一个客户要见，不过有时间的话，我会再来一趟。”

“谢谢你，杰西（Jess）。”克里叹了口气。

“再见了。”她出去的时候礼貌地朝V点了点头。

V拿着食物停在克里身边，他只看了一眼就决定道：“我们去外面吃，正合你心意吧。”

“没错没错。”

“好好感激我吧。”

当他们走下楼梯走到外面时，V快速地啄了克里一下。V没有提那些文件和那个女人，他聊了一会儿他自己，他这一天是怎么过的，先给克里一点时间享受食物享受闲聊，然后再让他想谈什么谈什么。天空干净得没有一丝云絮，阳光暖洋洋的晒在他们皮肤上。看来这样的环境也对克里有好处，当V摩挲着他的手时，他浑身散发的紧张感差不多都消散了。他伸了个懒腰，望向了V。

“准备好听听我都干了些什么了吗？”

“你说吧。”

“我在考虑独立，离开唱片公司。我猜这对你来说不是什么大事。”

“我有个想法。你不觉得……你跟丹妮聊这个更合适吗？”

“哦，相信我，我跟她聊过了。”克里哼着鼻子说，“她说我要么终于有种了，要么蠢到家了，要么两者都有一点。我也想听听你的看法。”

“那，有什么区别呢？”

“唱片公司意味着资源，意味着能让其他人来操心演唱会、宣传和日程安排。如果一个艺人病了但节目急缺个人，跟公司谈谈，基本上可以保证能够找到解决问题的办法。而且签公司能获得的好处也普遍更多，你能花更多的时间精力专注于做音乐，因为其他什么乱七八糟的狗屎都有别人来干。但是……你没法一直保全自己音乐的版权。”

“你的经纪人就是这样在刚烈乐队那件事上耍了你的？”

克里点了点头。

“你从来没完整讲清楚为什么那件事让你那么不高兴。我的意思是，我会实话实说，我不是做音乐的，所以可能我就是不懂这个。但没关系，如果这对你很重要，那它就是重要的，这才是关键。”

“这确实重要。但这不仅仅是因为版权是我自己的，还有重要的一点是版权是怎么用的。如果消息传出去了，人们是觉得音乐版权转让完全没问题，还是觉得我的音乐被哪个见都没见过我的人给糟蹋了？它有没有因为各种狗屎理由被滥用？”

“我觉得还有一种极端情况，就是上面说的所有假设都发生了。”

“你可以这么说。从某方面看，我一直很怀念武侍乐队的时候。但只要我再多想一秒，就会觉得那不过也是糖衣包着一坨屎，我不会美化那段日子。那时有一部分的版权变动我很满意，有一部分的很后悔。强尼，在他永无止境反抗巨头公司的报复行动中，利用了我们的音乐制造骚乱、引发动荡，然后一些人死了。我知道像那样严重的事情不太可能再发生了，但我的音乐就他妈是我的，就应该只有我才能决定怎么用它。”

“那你为什么还要签约？”

“我总得想办法让自己声名远扬，不是吗？只要签了，他们会给我多少签约费呢？当经历过在老鼠满地爬的破酒吧和地下仓库演出的日子后，很难拒绝。”

“说得过去。但想想之前发生的事，你不应该很谨慎地确认自己到底签了什么东西吗？”

“当然了！我是打算确保我拥有自己每一首歌的全部版权，那些都是我的歌，也他妈只能是我的歌！但我过去几年里就没那么谨慎了。”克里说完疲惫地叹了口气，“有现在这样的后果我至少得承担百分之四十的责任，百分之二十的责任在那些狗屁律师和他们的废话上，最后的百分之四十在我的傻逼经纪人身上，因为他让我在精神状态不对的时候签了堆狗屎。现在回想那些文件，我都想控诉他伪造我的签名。但也可能是我昏了头，不记得那些狗屁会议了。”

“那个女人是在帮你吗？叫杰西对吧？”

克里又点了点头。“我的律师。私人律师，不是公司的。”

“你能解除合同吗？”

“不毁约就不行，这他妈就是我要付出的代价。我的歌也一样。科瓦切克还不知道，但杰西已经和唱片公司的律师谈过了。如果我要离开公司，我必须保证我的之前的作品能回到我自己手里，这看起来还是有可能的。我的歌可能确实火得满大街都是，但大部分都是老歌了，他们更关注新人、新乐队。但这也真的会让我损失一大笔。”

“多大一笔？”

“比如，如果这房子还没结清，我可能会认真考虑把它卖了然后搬走。”

V吹了一声长长的口哨。

“没错。”

“那么，你打算怎么办？”

“我还不确定。这不算完全的重新开始。操，我绝对不想从头再来。但这会很难。当我第一次跟杰西谈话、思考自己能做什么的时候，我以为做决定会很容易，就像对着那帮人大喊一声操你妈一样。我通过他们获得了我想要的，但现在我不再需要他们了。对吧？但我不是强尼，我也不是那种纯粹的无政府主义者，所以还没有一个明确的答案。”克里叹了口气，“所以现在你知道了吧，为什么我最近脾气这么暴躁。”

“有什么我能做的吗？”

“你这么问可真贴心。”

V打了个哈哈，“那就是没有了。我就是，想想而已。我不知道我能帮上什么忙，除非你让我暗杀你经理或者别的什么。”

“哈！对啊，肯定会相当顺利。”

“其实，没必要做得很明显。可能他就是在洗澡的时候滑了一跤，然后摔碎了头骨。我可以做得很隐蔽。”

“尽管你把他吃屎样的傻笑从他脸上扯下来的这个想法很浪漫，但也可能会引起更多让人头疼的麻烦，得不偿失。”克里俯下身，吻了吻V的嘴唇。“但这个想法我喜欢。”

“感觉好些了吗？”

“是啊，把心里话说出来的感觉真好。那你呢？有什么需要唠叨的吗？”

“我不会唠唠叨叨的，不过我确实还需要把你介绍给老维和瑞弗。不早点办完感觉不太好。”

“瑞弗不是那个最后在电话里跟我聊了一会儿的人吗？”

“对哦，我都忘了。”那就是一通电话，瑞弗无意间在背景音里听到了克里的声音，V就借着这个机会让他们至少互相打了个招呼，“但你们还是要正式见一见的，而且我真心希望你也能认识一下老维。”

“上次那样的晚餐似乎效果不错。”

“是啊。我不知道这个对老维是不是也最有效，但我们绝对要跟瑞弗一起搞一顿晚饭，你会喜欢他们一家的。而且他已经跟杰克互相交流过厨艺了，威尔斯太太还在他们家做过饭。他们家地方也更大一些，所以我甚至还可以叫朱迪过来，你可以叫上南希。一气呵成。不过说回老维……你喜欢拳击吗？”

克里耸了耸肩。

“好吧，那我们不走这条路了。老维可能会把耸肩当成一种侮辱。”

克里笑了起来，“那是他的风格吗？”

“你可以这么说。呃……我其实也不知道。作为一名医生，他的日程安排可能不会那么规律。如果有人需要他，他就得赶去处理。就是这样。”

“看来在介绍认识新的关系时，并不是每次都要搞得很隆重。当然，威尔斯太太操办了一桌丰盛的晚餐，我为丹妮和其他一些你还不认识的人举办了一场派对。但我第一次和朱迪说话，只是因为她在人行道上碰巧认出你并叫住了我们。你可以直接打电话给他，看看他愿不愿意见见面，或者我们两个一起登门拜访也行。”

“这倒也是，我考虑一下。或许我就看看他是不是在接下来几天里打算安排休息时间，比如私下里请个假忙点别的之类的。虽然他给自己放的那几天假通常都是留给拳击赛的，如果他已经计划好要去的话，他肯定不会落下任何一场比赛。”

“我们也可以去。”

“不，如果你不是真的感兴趣，那就没有必要了。再说，老维可能根本不会理你，这可不是我们想要的发展，我希望你们能聊聊。或许我应该哪天带着你突然现身。”V叹了口气。

“告诉我就行了。我会放下一切手里的活儿，这样我就能证明我有资格干趴这个世界上他最疼爱的人。”

V听了大笑不止，“我不知道老维会不会对你刚刚说的话感到羞耻，也许他只会眯眯眼睛然后指着门让你滚蛋。”

“嗯，咱们试试才知道。”

“你他妈不能这么说吧。”V回答道，脸上的笑容根本停不下来。

他们都向前倾身一吻。贴着V的嘴唇，克里喃喃道，“不管你决定怎么做，告诉我就行了。我会去见见你那个脾气暴躁的医生，而且不管他愿不愿意，我都会让他喜欢上我的。”

“听上去你已经打好算盘了。”V的语调稍显严肃，在他们两个分开嘴唇的时候，他的声音又变软了，“如果你这边情况有什么变化，记得要告诉我。如果没有，你也可以跟我聊聊。感谢你不想每次我们在一起的时候都唠叨抱怨的好心，但我不介意偶尔这样来一回，尤其是考虑到这会是个多重大的决定。”

“谢谢你，我会记住的。你能在呆一会儿吗？杰西可能会回来，即时她不回来，我也有些文件还要再看看。但我很想跟你再多休息一会儿，如果你不介意的话。”

“好啊，我很乐意。我们甚至可以把那些文件都搬走，然后好好利用你那张台球桌。”

“这可真他妈是个好主意！来吧。”

V跟着克里回到屋里。接下来大约一半是台球游戏，一半是看谁会把另一个钉在台球桌上。不过这就是一种纯粹的乐趣，也是一种很好的消遣。事实证明，无论是克里还是V都不知道未来他们各自的处境会怎样。

但至少他们还拥有彼此。


	17. Chapter 17

V终于开始和维克多谈论克里了。不过，一开始维克多有点想让V闭嘴，说他不需要参与进来也不想参与，V在业余时间里干了什么跟他无关。但接来下V说，“他对我很重要，你也一样。我不是说要你们成为好朋友，但我希望你们至少能认识一下，这样你也能更好地了解他是个什么样的人。”

维克多终于停下了手里忙活的事，他仔细地看着V，用手指敲敲桌子，“你们两个打算长期交往？”

“我是这样想的，我也希望这样。”V诚实地回答道，“克里也希望这样，也就是说他至少应该见见我所有的朋友。我已经跟很多他觉得重要的人见过面了，熟人、他工作中的同事等等。所以求你了，老维，为了我，你至少和他说一次话好吗？”

V屏息等待着，维克多脑子里继续思索着。

“嗯，好吧孩子。”维克多终于说道，“这周找个时间带他过来吧。我不保证有空闲，但我相信在我结束工作之前，你们俩可以先享受米斯蒂的陪伴。”

“谢了，老维。我会提前通知你我们哪天过来的。”

“不客气，孩子。我要说的是，虽然我持保留意见，但不是说我不想让你高兴，希望你不要误会了。只要你高兴了，我也会为你高兴的。”

“谢谢你。再见了老维。”

解决了这个问题，V和克里谈了谈，他们约定好了日子，似乎一切都准备就绪了，就等着最后的会面了。但是那天V给克里打了个电话后，所有的那些计划都泡汤了。

“准备好跟老维见面了吗？”

“关于这个……”

V能从克里的声音里听出来那边什么情况。尽管如此，他还是要问清楚，“你是不是生病了？”

“我知道，行吗？”克里抱怨道，“宿醉什么的，多嗑点就行了呗，亨利曾经给过我些烂玩意儿。我也不是第一次这样了，但真他妈见鬼了。”

“你是说你宁愿用嗑药的方法来治病？”

“我不是那个意思。但，操啊，我什么味儿都闻不到了，这他妈一点也不好玩。”

“今天早上我给你发消息的时候，你还说你很好。”

“我知道，我知道。”克里叹了口气，听起来他像是翻了个身，正把半张脸埋进枕头里说话，“我以为就是有点迷糊，白天睡个懒觉就好了。现在我感觉更难受了。”

“嘿，没关系，我们调整下计划就行。我一会儿就过来。”

“要是我传染给你了怎么办？”克里问道，闷闷的声音里带着一点揶揄。

“我现在不能把你一个人扔在家。我会在路上买点汤什么的。”

“对不起。”他又嗫嚅着说。

“你没什么好对不起的。”

“我知道。我还知道你一直在为我和维克多会面的事发愁，知道这事有多重要。抱歉把我们的安排搞砸了。”

“总会有下一次的。我马上就到，好吗？”

“好的。”

V花了几秒钟的时间迅速给维克多发了短信，老维给他的回信看上去有点不太相信。他好像觉得V或者克里，或者两个人都怂了，V只能跟他保证他们很快会再定一个日期。

然后为了增加些拐弯抹角的理由，V又发短信道：

[另外克里真的生病了，而且很愧疚他最后一刻失约了。]

V去了商店，他买了汤和其他一些东西。就在他上车赶往克里家之前，他又收到了维克多的短信。

[好吧，希望他快点好起来。有什么需要就告诉我。]

这是个很好心的提议。克里的情况听起来没那么糟糕，但维克多主动提出帮助还是非常体贴的。V回复了谢谢，然后前往了克里家。他走了进去，直接把手里买的东西也带了进来。由于克里不在一楼，他去了二楼，克里正窝在床上，意料之中。

V蹑手蹑脚地走过去，看起来他又睡着了。

“克尔？”没有回应。V俯下身检查他的额头，感觉有点热，但没有发烧到危险的地步。V决定让他好好睡一觉，于是又回到了楼下。他走进厨房开始煮汤。希望克里还能吃得下饭，如果吃不下，V或许可以泡点茶。自从知道了克里是个咖啡控，他就买了不少种类的咖啡屯在家里。威尔斯太太给他的最好的东西之一就是一杯配上柠檬和蜂蜜的绿茶，用来治疗重感冒。听起来克里刚刚的症状就是感冒，不过克里还没起床，他暂时没法确定。

等汤煮得差不多的时候，V把火关小，这样汤既不会烧糊，也不会一下子凉得太快。然后他转过身，正好看见克里朝他走来。

他的肩上披着一条毯子，他的头发乱糟糟的，他的鼻子，红通通的还打着鼻涕泡。

V忍不住笑喷了。

“喂，笑什么呢。”克里抱怨道。

“对不起，但是你可怜兮兮的样子真的是可爱极了。”

“好吧，至少我们两个中还有一个人能笑得很开心，我很欣慰。”克里回答道，然后他开始盯着柜台上的一瓶酒。

“不行，不行。我们得像成年人一样应对这个情况。”V把酒瓶挪到一边，给克里倒了杯水，“别告诉我你对生病的治疗办法就是喝个酩酊大醉，忘了自己还病着。”

“这主意不坏。”

“这是我听过的最烂的办法。你觉得你咽得下东西吗？”

“可能吧，胃没什么问题。”

“很好。你洗过澡了吗？”

克里摇了摇头。

“去洗个热水澡吧，能帮你的鼻子通通气，哪怕只能通一小会儿。”

克里又发出一阵小小的牢骚，“我只想回到床上去。”

“你先洗个澡再说。相信我，你会觉得更舒服的。”

“这是命令吗？”

“是的话，你会听吗？”

“可能吧。”

“把你的厚脸皮留到能重新用鼻子呼吸的时候吧。”V笑着说，“其实，应该让我在你洗澡前再检查一下你的体温。”

“我家没有体温计。”

“有点失望，但一点也不意外呢。”V揶揄讽刺道，“不过说真的，因为早就料到了，所以我路上买了一个。”

“你买了一个？”

“对。”

“你还买了什么鬼东西？”

“汤、茶之类的东西，如果你胃不舒服还可以喝点苏打水。不过我可以把这些东西都扔进冰箱里。还有体温计、几盒纸巾，还有一部看上去挺烂的电影，但或许可以让你笑得合不拢嘴。”

克里的脸色软了下了，“你对我真是太好了……呃唔！我刚想夸你呢，你却把温度计塞我嘴里。”

“嘘。”V一边按着温度计上的小按钮，一边后退一步。V看着克里噘着嘴的脸，很难不让自己笑出来。当温度计哔哔作响后，他把它拿了出来。“嗯，有点发热，不过你才刚下床。现在，你想喝哪种茶配汤？还是先喝汤？”

“你是要毫无预警地往我嘴里塞别的东西，还是要让我好好说话？”

“跟你说了，把你的厚脸皮留到你熬过了迷糊期之后吧。”

“我不是那个意思……哦，你在开玩笑。”

V咯咯地笑了，“我保证不把体温计再塞回去了，反正也不需要那么快给你再测一次。你刚才想说什么？”

“就是……谢谢你。虽然这一点也不光彩。”

“我得说，我们已经一起处理过这种没那么光彩的事了，而且我一点也不介意。如果生病的时候只有自己一个人，就会感觉特别无聊，还会特别烦躁，就算只是碰上一点点小事。我很乐意陪着你。现在，你想要什么样的茶？”

克里犹豫了一下，然后用盖着毯子的手指了指。

“好的。来，喝水吧。”V终于把杯子递了过去。等他把杯子拿回来时，说道，“现在去洗澡吧。”

“遵命，长官。”克里咕哝道，他拖着脚步走开了，肩上还披着毯子。

V把汤搅拌了一下，接着又接了些水准备烧开，然后又搬来更多东西。他在楼上的床边摆了一个小垃圾桶和几个纸巾盒，摆完又回去检查了一下炉子，看看水是否烧好了，然后再泡茶。等他听到克里洗好澡后，他拿出一个托盘摆好晚餐。他关掉炉子，把大部分东西都收起来，然后在克里就要从浴室出来的时候，端着托盘送到克里的床边。

“感觉好些了吗？”

“好一点了，就是我很久没鼻塞得这么严重了。”

“你的喉咙呢？”

“有点痛。”克里嘟囔着说。他爬上了床，又拉了几条毯子围在身上，V把托盘放到他面前，克里喝了一口说，“还不错。”

“谢谢你的赞美。是那天我走之后开始觉得不舒服的吗？”

“可能吧。我一直没怎么注意，直到今天早上才发现。不过也没那么严重。”

“只要你不发烧就好。”V点点头，接着说，“想看看那部电影吗？”

克里点了点头，V很快站了起来，摆弄好放映机。克里喝了一会儿汤，还剩了一点就把汤放在了一边，不过他还是喝完了茶。一切准备就绪后，V把他拉过来，让克里舒服地躺着，头枕在自己的大腿上。他的头发这时还有些湿漉漉的，V慢慢地用手指梳理着他的头发，他轻轻地把头发拨到一边，然后手指从发根滑到发梢。

当V听到了小小的呼噜声从克里唇间发出时，他低下头看了看。

老天，又睡着了。V保持这个姿势一动不动继续放着电影，不过电影一放完，他就尽量在不吵醒克里的情况下挪动克里的身体。克里稍微动了一下，不过没有醒，V放心地踩到了地板上。他四处清理了一些东西，关掉了放映机。现在还没到八点，但V也回到了克里的床上。他轻轻拂开了克里的头发，吻了吻他的额头，然后再掏出手机，看看有没有遗漏什么消息。

他收到了一份委托，回复道如果客户愿意等，他明天就可以接。还收到了杰克发来的短信。

-[我还以为你要和摇滚小子去见老维呢，米斯蒂说你没来。]

V回复道。

[克尔病了，不得不改期了。]

杰克很快又发来回信。

-[我不信。]

[信我吧。] 然后V拍了一张克里蜷缩着睡觉的照片发了过去。

-[你知道吗，他看起来和你差不多大，睡得那么安详。]

[去你妈的杰克。]

-[怎么啦？我就说说而已。]

V忍不住轻轻地笑了起来。

[哦呵呵。]

-[告诉他我希望他快点好起来。没想到你也有扮演护士的那一天。]

[我会告诉他的。然后其实，也没那么严重。不过我也没想到会是这样。]

-[他可真是个幸运儿。他最好也意识到这一点。晚安，hermano（兄弟）。]

V完全没这么想过。很长一段时间，他都觉得自己才是那个幸运儿，因为他们的关系开始和发展得都非常奇怪，因为克里和他在生活中地位悬殊。但不是那样，杰克说得很对，他们能拥有彼此，都是最幸运的人。

他继续翻着手机，翻到最后终于累了。他检查了一下还在酣睡的克里，然后脱下了自己大部分的衣服，只剩了条内裤，最后也钻进被窝。他轻轻吻了克里一下，然后就安稳地睡着了。

第二天早上，他很惊喜克里先他一步起床了。V走到外面去，发现克里正在四处走着。

“感觉好点了吗？”

“鼻子还是他妈的不通气。我觉得我永远都闻不到气味了。”

“别这么戏精。”

克里噘着嘴朝他打了个娇嗔的表情。天啊，他这样子可真他妈可爱。

“但你至少感觉好点了吧？”

“是啊。我想活动活动，呼吸点新鲜空气也会有帮助。”

“那就好。杰克也希望你能尽快好起来。”

克里顿了顿，“真的吗？”

“当然了，我的朋友就是他的朋友。”

克里的脸上掠过一丝温柔的微笑，看起来他真的很感激。不过他只说，“你今天有活儿要干吗？”

“很可惜，有的。”

“哦，不啊。我本来还想说‘你去吧，我不想耽误你什么事’的。”

“唉，我一点也不介意。不过我下午就能回来了，如果你开始觉得不舒服了就告诉我，如果有需要的话，我可以在路上买点东西。”

“谢谢你，V。”

“一点也不麻烦。”V说道，他向前走了一步，把克里的头往下拽了拽，亲吻了他的头顶，“回头见。”

“祝你今天顺利，V。还有，注意安全。”

“我会的。”V答应道。他回屋穿好衣服，临走时吻了吻克里，然后出门去解决那份委托。克里很快就能见到维克多了，而V很高兴昨晚能陪在他身边。


	18. Chapter 18

V感觉非常好。他们和维克多重新制定了计划。克里的感冒也好了，终于不再那么神气地发牢骚了。虽说V其实并不介意，因为那实在是太有意思了，克里皱着红通通的鼻子瞪着纸巾发呆的样子简直可爱至极。

最终，V又回归了美好的生活。

所以看不顺大家过平静日子的夜之城突如其来地亲自搅了局。

那只是一份委托，快速、简单的委托。或许应该提醒一下V，他太安逸了，没有考虑到问题的各个角度。如果他的脱身计划被打乱了，会发生什么呢？他没有考虑过这种情况。

这就是为什么V从屋顶上摔了下来，一颗子弹扎进了他的侧身。

不过V没有摔到水泥地上，而是感觉自己的后背撞到了一堆垃圾上。一定有东西刺穿了他的皮肤，碎玻璃、硬塑料片之类的，但从各个方面来看，这还相对是一次软着陆。不过V没法稳住自己，因为坠落的冲力让他从垃圾堆上弹了下来，脸着地滚到了水泥地上。

V全身发痛，血从他身体的一侧渗出，他伸出手够他的枪。

但是，他不知道枪掉到了哪里。枪不在他附近，起码他没摸到。他的视线已经开始模糊，他能逃脱那个差点干掉他的混蛋纯粹是运气好，V很确定自己摆脱他了。如果V就这样渐渐地陷入昏迷，那今天就是他人生中最不幸的一天。

但附近没有人立刻赶来查看情况，他很确定没有听见喊叫之类的声音，也没有人过来拿着枪指着他的脑袋。于是V竭尽全力掏出手机，凑到面前。手机开着机，但屏幕已经裂了，V试着用拇指滑了一下，屏幕玻璃轻而易举地划破了他的手指。

操操操！

V又试了几次，但他的眼睛真的没办法聚焦了。他不知道自己有没有成功拨通谁的电话，就放任手机滑落到地上，然后他翻了个身仰面朝上。这个动作让他的肋下骤然疼痛，但过了几秒疼痛就减轻了一些。子弹可能还卡在肉里。

他尽可能地深吸一口气，然后试着喊出来。

“喂……喂！”

但在夜之城，要得到哪个陌生人的帮助，比找到一笔真金白银还要令人震惊。于是他又试了试。

“我可以……我他妈可以给钱……有谁……谁都行……”

他摔下来的地方离街道到底有多远？V不知道。他离得近吗？还是被困在某个犄角旮旯里，谁也找不着只能慢慢流着血等死？

但是……

那是什么声音？

他发誓他听到人的声音了，人说话的声音。他是因为失血过多发疯幻听了吗？他知道他不能合上眼睛，但现在越来越困难了。

“救命……”

又是那个声音，虽然很微弱，但似乎离得非常近。他们在哪？为什么他们什么都不做？操他妈的，难道他们就打算等着他失去意识，然后抢劫他？虽然这没什么好惊讶的，但，操他狗日的全家啊！

V不知道自己就这样躺了多久，但是痛苦一直在慢慢加剧，这是他躺在原地计算时间流逝的唯一方法。肾上腺素，怒气，都在慢慢衰退，他浑身都疼，但疼痛能让他更容易保持清醒，尽管他目光游移、视线模糊，而且头昏眼花得要命。

然后那个声音又来了，只是这次声音更响亮、更强烈。是谁在那儿？而且听起来太他妈耳熟了。

然后V就感到一双胳膊从他腋下神过去，这个动作引起了一阵剧烈的疼痛贯穿了他的身体，然后整个世界就黑了。

V感觉，他好像慢慢眨了下眼。

等等，前一秒他还在小巷里半死不活，下一秒，他到了什么地方？某个……诊所？

他又眨了几下眼睛。他的视线开始回归清晰，他的大脑开始运转处理所发生的事情。他中了一枪，从屋顶摔了下来，这个他知道。然后有人……有人跟他说话了，至少他确定他一直在试图跟某人说话。然后他就被带到了这里，这里看上去还真他妈眼熟，哪里来着……

克里？

V震惊地瞪大了眼睛。那个男人蜷缩在椅子上，V从来没有见过他这么不舒服的样子，而他还不知怎么地睡着了。他身上的是血吗？

“克里……”

“喂，让他休息一下吧。这是他来我这里后第一次闭上眼。”

V四处看了看，想找出这轻柔的低语是从哪里传来的，“老维？”

“欢迎回到活人的世界，孩子。”维克多清理好一些东西后，把手里的放下，走了过来。

“发生什么事了？”

“你不记得了？”

V摇了摇头。

“你给我打了电话。我一开始以为你是不小心碰到了，毕竟你手机烂得操蛋。”

“我当时就是想给随便哪个人打个电话，我以为没打通。”V承认道。

“但你确实打通了，你也回应了。”

“所以，那是你在说话？”

“幸亏你回话了。”

“我不记得了，反正我没什么印象了。”

“不奇怪，但幸好你做到了。我从你的回答中推测出了你的大概位置，然后我自己把你带到这里了。”

“天啊，谢谢你。我差点就没命了。”

“或许吧。”维克多承认道，“不过我得说，当时你的情况没我想象得那么糟，子弹没有从你身体里出来，这很有用，意味着你的血不会流得那么快。虽然子弹嵌进去的那个位置让它取出来特别麻烦。

“那克里呢？”

“像我刚才说的，你的手机烂得操蛋，他打电话过来的时候直接自动接听了，我也是花了点时间才弄清楚声音是从哪儿传来的。我本来想直接挂了，但没人回应他的时候，他的声音听起来还挺他妈担心的。起码我知道，如果你发现我让那家伙愁死了，你会很不高兴，所以我就告诉他我们在哪儿了。结果证明这还真是个明智的决定。”

V的知觉开始恢复一些了，这感觉不太好，甚至说他感觉更难受了。“什么意思？”

“当时你的意志开始动摇了，那时候如果有双手能握住你支持你，还能力挽狂澜。事实证明他真的能控制住自己的情绪，也很能安抚你。米斯蒂今天不在，如果我没告诉他你在这儿，那你可能就挺不过来了。”

“我操。他睡了多久？”

“大概只有十分钟。过去的十四个小时里他一直醒着。”

“现在几点了？”

“早上八点左右。几个小时前我就跟他说让他好好睡一觉了，结果他不太听话。”

V轻轻地笑了一下，然后立马后悔了。他在挪动身子的时候发出一声小小的咕哝，“那得看是谁在发号施令。”

维克多哼了一声，“好吧。既然你已经醒了，想吃东西吗？我打算去给自己和他弄点吃的回来。不管他救没救你的命，我是不会迁就他去买他吃惯了的什么富贵东西。”

“呃，他比较喜欢吃外卖。这附近的那家泰国餐厅，我带他吃过一次，你应该去那里买，他真的很喜欢。”

“嗯。”

“嘿，不骗你。”

“好吧，孩子，泰国菜就是了。你觉得你吃得下吗？”

“如果我吃不下，那就剩下来当晚餐吧。”

“好吧，我马上回来。如果你有什么需要就叫醒他。”说着维克多朝克里指了一下，“告诉他药和工具在哪，以防我不在的时候发生了紧急情况。”

“明白了，谢谢你，老维。”

“我想说不客气孩子。但作为你的主治医生，我不建议你再做这样的傻事逞能了。”

“那我就把它从我的人生清单上去掉，一会儿见，老维。”

V看到维克多嘴角上扬露出了一抹微笑，然后向大门走去了。出去的时候他关上了门，留下V和克里两个人在房间。

老维告诉了克里他们在哪，这真的很令人难以置信。老维总是很注重保护自己的工作空间，就算是V本人也不例外。V大概明白自己当时在手术台上情况有多糟糕了，老维甚至都肯告诉克里他诊所在哪了。操啊，他让他们两个都担心死了。他只能希望老维还没把这事告诉其他人，他没有理由让米斯蒂难过，也没有理由让杰克担心，还有其他朋友。

V回头看了看克里。他有点想叫醒他，只是想叫他回家好好睡觉，他也应该把那些衣服脱了，血迹又干又硬的。但是，V了解克里。只要他发现V醒了，他哪都不会去，除非V修整好了能跟他一起。正因为如此，他让克里多休息了一会儿。V花了点时间仔细检查了一下自己，他能看见自己摔下来时留下的一些伤口和淤青，这些伤过几天应该就能痊愈，唯一会留下一点疤痕的就是枪伤了。V一眼就能看出老维还是一如既往地以最高质量完成了自己的工作。只要伤口没有什么感染，最多一两周他就能好起来。

他向后一靠，闭上了眼睛。他休息了一会儿，直到听到了开门的声音。维克多拿着几个餐盒走了进来，“按要求买的泰国菜。”

“嗯？”克里扭了扭脖子，发出了一声小小的呻吟，“我有要求吗？”他听起来特别困惑，就有点好笑。

维克多指了指V，“他有。”

就这样，克里从椅子上跳下来，扑过去抱住了V。

“嘿！小心缝合的伤口！”维克多抱怨道。

“我操，V，你让我担心死了，知道吗？”克里退了回去，不过他没有放开两个人的肢体接触。他抚摸着V的脸，捧起V的脸颊，用拇指摩挲着V的嘴唇，就这样做着每一个动作，好像要把V的每一个细节都努力记住。V也伸出了手，把克里的一只手贴在自己的脸颊上。

“你睡过觉了吗？”

“嘿，别。现在是我在照顾你，该轮到我了。”

V忍不住笑了起来，“如果你要照顾我的话，你还是要需要睡觉的。”

“如果我说我确实睡过了，你能换个话题了吗？”

“不行。老维已经告诉我真相了，你根本没合过眼。”

“我至少睡了十几分钟，可能是十五分钟。对你来说已经够了。”

“我不管我是不是刚包扎好，如果有必要的话，我会把你摔到床上……嘿！”

维克多毫不客气地把一盒吃的扔到了V身，他当然注意到了两人毛手毛脚的动作，显然就是蓄意打断这一刻。“你俩千万别现在就干起来，真要干起来也别在我手术室里干。”

V脸红了，而克里轻轻地笑了笑，在V的脸颊上印下最后一吻，然后他接过老维给的食物，坐回自己的椅子上。他把自己的椅子挪得近了些，这样就能坐在V的身边。克里看了一眼食物，然后就把注意力放在了维克多身上。“那么……很高兴认识你。”

V在他们之间看了看，然后补充道，“你们懂，我知道我们之间的会面会很痛苦，但没想到痛苦是子弹给我的。老维，这是克里。克里，这是老维。”

“噗。”很明显，维克多正努力憋住不笑出来。

克里则绽开了满面的笑容，“希望我们以后不要总是在这种情况下会面。”

“哦，我还真不敢确定。V并不以机智老练出名。”

“嘿，我还在听着呢兄弟们。”

克里向V投去一个厚脸皮的嬉笑，“怎么？我们不能因为你的荒唐鲁莽和泰国菜而建立感情吗？”

“我顶多只是有一点莽撞，而且我几乎可以肯定我杀了那个开枪打我的混蛋。”

“别担心，你确实干掉了他。当我把你的屁股拖到车上时，在旁边看到了那家伙的尸体。”维克多回答道。

“看吧！我甚至还他妈把委托干完了。”V开始努力让自己坐起来，克里和维克多都动身帮忙，但V举起了自己的手，“来看看我怎么自己爬起来。我操。不过感觉有点更糟了。”

“你吃得下东西吗？”

“我试试，给我一盒。”

维克多照做了，克里说道，“那么，你让我四肢萎缩手脚发麻了多久？”

“是你自己在椅子上睡着了。”维克多答道。

“是你叫我睡一会儿的。”

维克多耸了耸肩，“没多久，也就十五分钟多一点。”

“唉，我昨天一晚都没睡。”

V对此十足好奇，“是不是新歌的灵感来了？”

“是啊，现在我真希望它明天才降临。天啊，我累死了。”

“那我可得想办法让你好好睡一会儿了。”

“在你能走之前，我哪儿也不去。”

“这样啊，那幸好V现在就可以下床离开。”维克多面无表情地说，不过他的脸色透露出他其实并没有不高兴，“我会送些药给你，但你应该会没事的。有什么变化就告诉我。”

“好的，当然可以。谢谢你老维。我欠你多少钱？”

“我包了。”克里马上说道。

“我不能让你帮我付。”

“我付有什么问题吗？”

“我是认真的，克尔。我不该让自己中枪，这部分是我的锅，我应该更小心点的，所以应该我付老维钱。”

你们俩别吵了，谁也别给我钱，怎么样？维克多提议道。

V和克里马上都发话了。

“你帮了我那么多忙，我不能再麻烦你了。”

“我知道你这样做是为了他，但我想让你明白，你的出手援助对我有多重要。”

“克尔。”V喃喃道，他握住克里的手，轻轻抚摸着。每次克里认真对待他们的关系时，似乎都会让V感到惊讶。不过，随着时间的推移，这种惊讶慢慢地消失了，甚至开始觉得这种关怀都是理所当然的。

“首先，V，你也帮了我一两次忙，就当它是这样吧，我相信你以后也一定会帮我的。其次，不，我救他不是为了你，不过我很欣慰你到这儿来帮我。而且我也不需要你的钱，不过你要是把泰国菜的钱还给我了，我就不计较了。”

克里温柔地笑了起来，“好吧，我知道了，我会的。”

“拜托，老维，我不能也做点什么吗？”

“现在先休息一下吧，这就是我想要你做的。”维克多顿了顿吃了一口东西，咽下后，他尖锐地看了V一眼，“我的意思是，你 要 休 息。”

V把脸藏在食物后面，一时间，房间里一片寂静，大家都吃了几口，维克多看了看，说，“我知道你们两个是因为一份委托认识的，非常蠢的委托。”

“啊，所以你也知道他打算偷吉他的事。”

“甚至不止那个。不管怎么说，还有个小偷，当时是V的同伙。”

“那只是个暂时的……”

“我还是觉得那个活儿蠢到家了。”

“我猜你想说的是那个雇了V去偷东西的人。他的名字叫柯克，对吗？”

“没错。如果你想看那个狗娘养的混账的照片，来，我告诉你……”

不知为什么，V发现在他被缠好绷带之后，自己跟老维和克里的谈话主要集中在讨论泰国料理上。V原本以为带克里见老维，他们两个说一句嗨和再见就聊不下去了，然后他跟克里会在无可避免的尴尬中拖着脚离开。这次不一样……

但这次不一样得非常好。

V尽可能地多吃了些，他把剩下的装进打包盒里。很快就有人扶他站起来了。他觉得已经修整好可以离开了，但他不得不问一句：“我的摩托车怎么样了？”

“当我知道你挺过来了之后，我给米斯蒂打了个电话。她让威尔斯太太一起帮她把车收拾好，然后送到了你公寓。别担心，我没告诉她们更多信息。”维克多说，“你可以自己决定什么时候告诉她们。”

“谢谢。”

“当然，孩子，保重。”维克多短暂顿了顿，接着说，“你们两个都是。”

“我相信这是你从维克多这里能得到的最高形式的赞赏。”

“非常有趣，快走，你们两个都上一张床去睡觉吧。”

就这样，克里搀扶着V帮助他坐进了自己的车里。上车后，克里说：“我不介意送你去你的公寓，如果你真想去的话。但我至少得先发表下自己的意见。”

“哦？真的吗？什么意见呢？”

“好吧。考虑到维克多说不要做太剧烈的运动，我建议你跟着我去我家，这样我就能保证你永远不会离开我的床。”

“有意思。听上去好像会发生什么更危险的剧烈运动。”

“至少有几个晚上你会是安全的。”

“哦，好吧，如果我至少还能有个宽限期的话。”V笑着说，“可以，我想和你呆一会儿。”

“很好。那我们回家吧，这样我们俩就能在倒头昏死在床上了。”

V点头同意。当他们开着车穿过夜之城时，太阳正冉冉升起。等他们到达克里家后，已经快十点了。V很累，而克里一从驾驶座上下来，看上去也筋疲力尽了，他甚至连那件沾着血的衣服都懒得换掉。他直接把V拖上楼，放到床上。克里把V拉进他怀里，抱住他，然后把自己的脸藏进V的臂弯里。

他们就这么躺着，时间久到V几乎又睡着了。他以为克里一定睡着了，但克里突然开口了，声音轻轻拂着V的肌肤。

“我知道你没法保证这一点，但至少在今晚，就让我假装这是真的。答应我，你以后不要再这样吓唬我了。”

V在床上慢慢挪着身子，他亲吻着克里的嘴角，“我答应你。”

而V也意识到为了兑现这一诺言，他愿意付出多大的努力。


	19. Chapter 19

经过了几天的休息，以及几天绝不安生的日子，V的伤终于好得差不多了。然后他就……算是住下来了。他不是有意这样的。在意识到自己并没有问过克里征求他的同意时，他有一瞬间慌了。不过，克里只是朝他露出了一个欣慰的微笑，并没有再提起这个话题。

于是，V就继续在这里住了下来。

这意味着他们的大多数早晨都是以这样的方式开始。克里趴在V的两腿之间，一只手有条不紊地抚摸着他的新伤疤。V呻吟着，脚趾蜷曲着。然后克里起身，用唇吞咽下V的喘息。

这绝逼是世界上最棒的生活。

当然V也回报了克里，虽然在最初的几天里，都是克里非常专注地在各种意义上照顾他。

不过，过了一段时间后，V终于找到了报答克里的最佳时机。

几个星期过去了，V终于又开始工作了。他向米斯蒂和威尔斯太太解释了他为什么要把他的摩托车搬走，他说的不完全是事实，也不完全是谎话。同样，也没必要让他们为已经过去的事担忧。而在这期间，他偶然发现了一个特殊的日子，他偷偷记了下来。在那个特殊日子的前一天，他跟克里提起了这件事。

“嘿，你怎么不告诉我你生日就快到了？”

“是吗？哦对，是要到了！”

V咯咯地笑了起来，“什么啊？你已经老到不想庆祝生日了？”

“呃，以前基本都是搞点狂欢，最近几年嘛……确实什么都没搞，我相信你已经猜到为什么了。今年这次，说实话我纯粹就是忘了，而且最近工作上的事也让我没法分心。”

“你的律师有什么消息了吗？你最后决定怎么做了？”

克里一下就喜笑颜开了，“其实，没错！你还记得我是怎么跟你说的吗？杰西建议我对我的经纪人发起反攻！”

V犹豫了一下才点了点头。他们已经有一段时间没谈论过这个话题了，不过他在片刻之后又回想起来了。

“然后，事情就向着有意思的方向发展了。她推荐的一连串名字中，有一个叫瑞弗。”

“等等，我认识的那个瑞弗？”

“没错，我和他一起过去的，因为既然你当他是朋友，我就知道我可以信任他。这家伙干得真不错。你也知道，离开唱片公司其实不值得。当然，你可以说这就自由，但跟我要付出的代价相比真的就不值得。但是呢，我可以毁掉科瓦切克这个狗东西的职业生涯，然后给自己多搞点筹码重新签一份完全适合自己的合同。”

“科瓦切克还干过别的坏事吗？”

“你是说，在别人还没发觉或者心理状态不稳定的时候，哄骗他们签一堆狗屎？利用他们？甚至做一些更毒的事？没错，这就是狗日的公司。就算发生这种烂事，只要盈利能达标，唱片公司绝对只会睁一只眼闭一只眼。但是，有了瑞弗沃德发现的证据，再加上我聪明能干的律师，我就能把一切都抖得清清楚楚。公司必须开了科瓦切克，否则他们所有肮脏的小秘密全都会被媒体曝光，到时候他们的声誉就会一落千丈。我还把南希拉入伙了，她向我保证到时候会在头版刊登这篇报道，唱片公司给她送多少钱都不撤。”

“那太好了，克里。我希望你的下一任经纪人能明白不要跟你作对。”

“如果他们跟我过不去，他们会后悔的。”克里大笑着说，“而且从现在开始，我会让杰西照看一切，我给她的信任比给唱片公司那群废物律师的多多了。”

“看来策划这一出忙得你都忘了自己生日快到了。”

“我还同意了明天去参加一个采访。”

“这就是你的生日安排？听起来很无聊。”

“是啊，不过我可以向大家宣布我终于在创作新东西了，科瓦切克也被公司正式解雇了。那一定非常有意思。”

“你有什么想要的吗？”V问道，“比如……我们可以做一些特别的事。我可以为你做点特别的，只要你愿意。”

“你想这样吗？”

“只要你愿意。如果你不想分神搞这个，那也没关系。我知道生日对每个人的意义都不一样。所以，你觉得开心就好。”

“你对我太贴心了。”

“说这话的人在我中弹受伤后一直照顾我直到康复。”

“那只能说咱们俩的关心都是双向的。”

“可不是嘛，我同意。”

克里把V拉近，笑着说：“这样吧，你明天开车送我去参加那个采访，我要跟科瓦切克撕破脸，开始我职业生涯的下一个循环。然后我们一起回家，你再像骑摩托车那样用力骑我。”

“这话你憋多久了？”

“嗯，大概有一个月了，不得不等个合适的时机啊。”

V笑得非常厉害。

“然后我们可以看场电影，在床上懒洋洋地躺着，说不定你都把我脑子给搞坏了，然后晚上咱们吃外卖。”

“明天是你的生日，你的愿望就是我要执行的命令。”

“嗯，我喜欢这个说法。”

V在克里嘴唇上轻轻一啄，抱了抱他，然后退了回去，“我得去找几份活儿干，不然我现在就想在这里执行生日小计划了。”

“嘿，就让明天变得更特别点吧。不过V……”V还没来得及转身离开，克里就拉住了他的手，“就是……”克里紧握着他的手，“小心点。”

“我会的。我们几个小时后见。”

“你保证？”

“我保证。如果你想让我在回家的路上买点什么，就告诉我。”

V的脑子一下僵住了，他把这个地方称作是家。而克里刚刚说他们要一起回家。V自己还有一间小公寓，非常实用，能把他所有的装备都藏进去，而且离朱迪家和老维家都很近，如果他要去夜之城这个鬼地方，那个小公寓其实更适合落脚睡觉。但这个地方……

这也是家。

他意识到自己沉默的时间有点太长了，最后克里问道，“你脑袋里在想什么啊？”

“全是好想法。”V回答道。他最后飞快地吻了克里一下，“我会尽快回家的。”

“祝你平安。”

“谢谢你。”

就这样，V出发开启他新的一天了。当委托干完后他跑了几趟腿，然后就到回克里的房子——他们的家了。他永远放不下对这个地方的思念。他们以与往常相同的方式度过了这晚。首先吃晚餐，如果他们中有一个或两个都吃过了，就吃些小点心。然后他们聊聊各自的日子，再洗个澡，有时是一起洗。然后他们通常会看一部电影，或者克里会给他演奏一些他目前正在创作的歌曲。有时他们会打一局台球。有一次，他们来了一场“斗殴”比赛，比赛到最后V把克里掀翻到沙发上，然后把他钉在那里整整三十多分钟。他们的一天最后往往是在床上结束的。除了有一次他们在沙发上睡着了，但他们总是在一起。

即使夜之城和他的工作还是那么危险，生活还是很美好。

V很开心。

天啊，简直太他妈开心了，他又躺在克里身边结束了一天的生活。V发现他可以如此地习惯这种生活……不，他已经很习惯了，而且还爱得要死。

在克里生日那天，他用印在脖子上的温柔一吻唤醒了他。当看出来克里已经被叫醒时，V呢喃着问道：“我做得怎么样？”

“给你打A+。”克里叹了口气，“你差点让我宁愿躺死在床上，也不想看着科瓦切克的脸变得像张鼻涕纸又皱又白。”

“等等，他也要去参加那个采访？”

“我没提过吗？我在电视上曝光他之后，他就会被正式解雇了。”

“当然，你就喜欢这样表演。”V笑了出来，“一如既往的戏剧性。”

“我在想不妨就来点好玩的呗。”克里得意地笑了下，他把V拉过来，长长地吻了一下，然后喃喃地说“我们开始这一天吧。结束的越快，我们回家得越早。”

“那我们就开始吧。”

他们下了床，穿好了今天的衣服，V甚至帮克里化了点妆。他这样做好几次了，只因为V一开始很好奇。由于当时克里主动教了他该怎么做，V绝对能保持自己的手在摆弄化妆刷时足够稳。而且他很喜欢这样的机会，只要能跟克里贴贴，为他做一些简简单单的事，和他一起。

不一会儿克里就搂住V紧紧抱着他，而V骑着摩托车载着他驶入夜之城。

V不得不承认，看着克里全力以赴还真有点意思，他也明白这种吸引力。科瓦切克终于注意到克里在说什么了，脸色瞬间白得像厕纸，这场景V看着都有些满意，对克里来说一定是无比满足了。V继续看戏，科瓦切克终于明白从这天起他被开除了。等这家伙真的扭头跑出门的时候，V朝他小小地挥了挥手。

采访不一会儿就结束了。克里在镜头外又为其他人补充了些问题，但很快他就伸出胳膊搂着V说，“对不起，我接下来的约会绝不能迟到。”

“约会，哈？”V笑出了声。

克里只是笑了笑，用屁股撞了他一下，然后把那群人甩在身后。到了摩托车旁边，V说道：“想不想开一把？”

“等等，真的吗？我知道这辆摩托车对你有多重要。”

“确实重要，所以我不介意让你坐前面开一把，如果你愿意的话。”

“哦耶！当然愿意！”

克里上了车，这次换V搂着他，舒服地紧贴在他的背后。

一回到家，V就毫不犹豫地拉着克里亲吻起来。他一边向后退着，一边把克里拖进屋里，拖到沙发边。一到那里，V就把克里推了出去。他看着那炽热的目光越来越浓烈，克里又把他拉了回来。V靠着他动了动，他的嘴唇贴着克里的，然后慢慢游移到脖子上，这样就能听到克里带着气音的、充满欲求的呻吟从喉咙泄出。V的腰胯动了动，极其缓慢而又有条不紊。他们尽可能地贴紧对方，直到V觉得他的距离还需要再近一点。他往后退了退，准备把克里拉到床上，却被克里拦住了，被拽着又亲了一口。

克里仿佛看穿了他的心思，低声说道：“那里太远了。”

“那么心急啊。就在这里，现在马上，嗯？你知道我以后再也没法用平常的眼光直视这个沙发了吧。”

“有意思，你还没这么说那张台球桌呢。”

“嘿，你只要有一张私人台球桌，人们就会认定你肯定会在上面做爱。这可不是我定的规矩。”

克里和V一起笑了出来，然后又拉着他吻了起来。这一次是克里顺着V下颚的轮廓往下移，最后吻上了他的脖子。“今天还是我的生日。”他提醒道。

“好吧，既然你都这么说了……”V在脱衣服前又迅速吻了克里一下，他先飞快地踢掉了自己的鞋子，随后极其缓慢地拖掉了衬衫。

克里吹了声口哨，“你他妈真漂亮。”

“我就爱你这么说。”

“因为你……喔噢。”

“我说过你能可以摸了吗？”

“还有我就喜欢你这副霸道专横的样子。”克里呻吟了一声。他踢掉了自己的鞋子，然后V爬到他身上，把他的衬衫扯了下来。

他们又吻了一会儿，之后V跪了下来，解开了克里的裤子拉链。

“你知道吗，这让我回想起了第一次。”

“你闭嘴，克尔。”但V还是无法抹去脸上的笑容。当他开始含着克里吮吸的时候，他确定克里脸上沾沾自喜的表情肯定荡然无存了，这让他更得意了。

当V感觉到克里已经充分准备好了的时候，V放满了速度，然后移开了嘴唇。他脱下了自己的牛仔裤，也帮克里脱掉了他的。V爬到克里身上，又啄了一下，然后舒展了自己的身子缓缓地压了下去。他用牙齿轻轻扯着克里的嘴唇，同时动了动，感觉到克里把手摸上了他的腰臀。克里有时对着V的耳朵呻吟，有时把头后仰着发出特别野性的低吼，有时则喃喃地咒骂着一句又一句。

V就爱这个。他爱这一刻的每一分每一秒。他的腰胯慢慢活动着，让自己的性器在克里的腹肌上滑动。在这火热的时刻，他开口开了。

“我爱你。”

然后他的脑子就僵住了。

他说出来了。他真说出来了，真他妈说出口了。操啊，妈的……

“嘿。”但是克里的声音，还是那么温柔。V从混乱的头脑里回过神后，克里正抬头看着他，“你是认真的吗？”

“我……我不想毁了你的生日。”

“毁了？完全没有毁掉。你是认真的吗？”

“是的。”V低声说。突然间，V一直在找的那个虚无的、遗失的词语，被找到了。他曾试着去寻找，试着用那么多其他的词语和想法来诠释他和克里的关系，但一直没有找到，他也一直困惑着为什么找不到。直到现在他才明白为什么。因为这个词还在塑形，还在生长。这个词不可能凭空出现，每一个有趣的玩笑，每一次黏糊糊的亲吻，每一个在一起的时刻，都让它变得更清晰几分。当V抱着克里，听他讲述自己的过去时，它就已然生长了几分。当克里帮他更换纱布，照顾他的时候，它又生长了几分。当V终于认出了这个词，他能感受到这份爱就在他心里，并且仍在继续生长。

“再说一遍。”

然后V照做了。他一遍又一遍地诉说着爱语，一边亲吻着克里，一边在他身上摇晃着，感受到克里搂住了他。他能感觉到克里靠得越来越近。V觉得自己离得太近了，以至于他忍不住又一次啃上克里的唇，甚至没有花半秒用来呼吸，直到他的大腿紧紧地夹住了克里。他们浑身是汗，皮肤互相粘着，克里就这样一直紧紧抱着V。

然后克里抬起头来，笑嘻嘻地说，“我想我得赶上你。”

“赶上？”

“好吧，你说了那么多次，我必须赶上。”克里回答道。他把V拉进一个吻，轻柔而小巧，看得出来他们两个有多累。然后克里喃喃道，“我也爱你。”

V笑了起来，“我等不急再听你说一遍了。”

“那么，我爱你。我真的好爱你。”

他们又轻轻吻了起来。“生日快乐，克尔。”

“这是你给我的最好的生日礼物。”

Chapter 19

经过了几天的休息，以及几天绝不安生的日子，V的伤终于好得差不多了。然后他就……算是住下来了。他不是有意这样的。在意识到自己并没有问过克里征求他的同意时，他有一瞬间慌了。不过，克里只是朝他露出了一个欣慰的微笑，并没有再提起这个话题。

于是，V就继续在这里住了下来。

这意味着他们的大多数早晨都是以这样的方式开始。克里趴在V的两腿之间，一只手有条不紊地抚摸着他的新伤疤。V呻吟着，脚趾蜷曲着。然后克里起身，用唇吞咽下V的喘息。

这绝逼是世界上最棒的生活。

当然V也回报了克里，虽然在最初的几天里，都是克里非常专注地在各种意义上照顾他。

不过，过了一段时间后，V终于找到了报答克里的最佳时机。

几个星期过去了，V终于又开始工作了。他向米斯蒂和威尔斯太太解释了他为什么要把他的摩托车搬走，他说的不完全是事实，也不完全是谎话。同样，也没必要让他们为已经过去的事担忧。而在这期间，他偶然发现了一个特殊的日子，他偷偷记了下来。在那个特殊日子的前一天，他跟克里提起了这件事。

“嘿，你怎么不告诉我你生日就快到了？”

“是吗？哦对，是要到了！”

V咯咯地笑了起来，“什么啊？你已经老到不想庆祝生日了？”

“呃，以前基本都是搞点狂欢，最近几年嘛……确实什么都没搞，我相信你已经猜到为什么了。今年这次，说实话我纯粹就是忘了，而且最近工作上的事也让我没法分心。”

“你的律师有什么消息了吗？你最后决定怎么做了？”

克里一下就喜笑颜开了，“其实，没错！你还记得我是怎么跟你说的吗？杰西建议我对我的经纪人发起反攻！”

V犹豫了一下才点了点头。他们已经有一段时间没谈论过这个话题了，不过他在片刻之后又回想起来了。

“然后，事情就向着有意思的方向发展了。她推荐的一连串名字中，有一个叫瑞弗。”

“等等，我认识的那个瑞弗？”

“没错，我和他一起过去的，因为既然你当他是朋友，我就知道我可以信任他。这家伙干得真不错。你也知道，离开唱片公司其实不值得。当然，你可以说这就自由，但跟我要付出的代价相比真的就不值得。但是呢，我可以毁掉科瓦切克这个狗东西的职业生涯，然后给自己多搞点筹码重新签一份完全适合自己的合同。”

“科瓦切克还干过别的坏事吗？”

“你是说，在别人还没发觉或者心理状态不稳定的时候，哄骗他们签一堆狗屎？利用他们？甚至做一些更毒的事？没错，这就是狗日的公司。就算发生这种烂事，只要盈利能达标，唱片公司绝对只会睁一只眼闭一只眼。但是，有了瑞弗沃德发现的证据，再加上我聪明能干的律师，我就能把一切都抖得清清楚楚。公司必须开了科瓦切克，否则他们所有肮脏的小秘密全都会被媒体曝光，到时候他们的声誉就会一落千丈。我还把南希拉入伙了，她向我保证到时候会在头版刊登这篇报道，唱片公司给她送多少钱都不撤。”

“那太好了，克里。我希望你的下一任经纪人能明白不要跟你作对。”

“如果他们跟我过不去，他们会后悔的。”克里大笑着说，“而且从现在开始，我会让杰西照看一切，我给她的信任比给唱片公司那群废物律师的多多了。”

“看来策划这一出忙得你都忘了自己生日快到了。”

“我还同意了明天去参加一个采访。”

“这就是你的生日安排？听起来很无聊。”

“是啊，不过我可以向大家宣布我终于在创作新东西了，科瓦切克也被公司正式解雇了。那一定非常有意思。”

“你有什么想要的吗？”V问道，“比如……我们可以做一些特别的事。我可以为你做点特别的，只要你愿意。”

“你想这样吗？”

“只要你愿意。如果你不想分神搞这个，那也没关系。我知道生日对每个人的意义都不一样。所以，你觉得开心就好。”

“你对我太贴心了。”

“说这话的人在我中弹受伤后一直照顾我直到康复。”

“那只能说咱们俩的关心都是双向的。”

“可不是嘛，我同意。”

克里把V拉近，笑着说：“这样吧，你明天开车送我去参加那个采访，我要跟科瓦切克撕破脸，开始我职业生涯的下一个循环。然后我们一起回家，你再像骑摩托车那样用力骑我。”

“这话你憋多久了？”

“嗯，大概有一个月了，不得不等个合适的时机啊。”

V笑得非常厉害。

“然后我们可以看场电影，在床上懒洋洋地躺着，说不定你都把我脑子给搞坏了，然后晚上咱们吃外卖。”

“明天是你的生日，你的愿望就是我要执行的命令。”

“嗯，我喜欢这个说法。”

V在克里嘴唇上轻轻一啄，抱了抱他，然后退了回去，“我得去找几份活儿干，不然我现在就想在这里执行生日小计划了。”

“嘿，就让明天变得更特别点吧。不过V……”V还没来得及转身离开，克里就拉住了他的手，“就是……”克里紧握着他的手，“小心点。”

“我会的。我们几个小时后见。”

“你保证？”

“我保证。如果你想让我在回家的路上买点什么，就告诉我。”

V的脑子一下僵住了，他把这个地方称作是家。而克里刚刚说他们要一起回家。V自己还有一间小公寓，非常实用，能把他所有的装备都藏进去，而且离朱迪家和老维家都很近，如果他要去夜之城这个鬼地方，那个小公寓其实更适合落脚睡觉。但这个地方……

这也是家。

他意识到自己沉默的时间有点太长了，最后克里问道，“你脑袋里在想什么啊？”

“全是好想法。”V回答道。他最后飞快地吻了克里一下，“我会尽快回家的。”

“祝你平安。”

“谢谢你。”

就这样，V出发开启他新的一天了。当委托干完后他跑了几趟腿，然后就到回克里的房子——他们的家了。他永远放不下对这个地方的思念。他们以与往常相同的方式度过了这晚。首先吃晚餐，如果他们中有一个或两个都吃过了，就吃些小点心。然后他们聊聊各自的日子，再洗个澡，有时是一起洗。然后他们通常会看一部电影，或者克里会给他演奏一些他目前正在创作的歌曲。有时他们会打一局台球。有一次，他们来了一场“斗殴”比赛，比赛到最后V把克里掀翻到沙发上，然后把他钉在那里整整三十多分钟。他们的一天最后往往是在床上结束的。除了有一次他们在沙发上睡着了，但他们总是在一起。

即使夜之城和他的工作还是那么危险，生活还是很美好。

V很开心。

天啊，简直太他妈开心了，他又躺在克里身边结束了一天的生活。V发现他可以如此地习惯这种生活……不，他已经很习惯了，而且还爱得要死。

在克里生日那天，他用印在脖子上的温柔一吻唤醒了他。当看出来克里已经被叫醒时，V呢喃着问道：“我做得怎么样？”

“给你打A+。”克里叹了口气，“你差点让我宁愿躺死在床上，也不想看着科瓦切克的脸变得像张鼻涕纸又皱又白。”

“等等，他也要去参加那个采访？”

“我没提过吗？我在电视上曝光他之后，他就会被正式解雇了。”

“当然，你就喜欢这样表演。”V笑了出来，“一如既往的戏剧性。”

“我在想不妨就来点好玩的呗。”克里得意地笑了下，他把V拉过来，长长地吻了一下，然后喃喃地说“我们开始这一天吧。结束的越快，我们回家得越早。”

“那我们就开始吧。”

他们下了床，穿好了今天的衣服，V甚至帮克里化了点妆。他这样做好几次了，只因为V一开始很好奇。由于当时克里主动教了他该怎么做，V绝对能保持自己的手在摆弄化妆刷时足够稳。而且他很喜欢这样的机会，只要能跟克里贴贴，为他做一些简简单单的事，和他一起。

不一会儿克里就搂住V紧紧抱着他，而V骑着摩托车载着他驶入夜之城。

V不得不承认，看着克里全力以赴还真有点意思，他也明白这种吸引力。科瓦切克终于注意到克里在说什么了，脸色瞬间白得像厕纸，这场景V看着都有些满意，对克里来说一定是无比满足了。V继续看戏，科瓦切克终于明白从这天起他被开除了。等这家伙真的扭头跑出门的时候，V朝他小小地挥了挥手。

采访不一会儿就结束了。克里在镜头外又为其他人补充了些问题，但很快他就伸出胳膊搂着V说，“对不起，我接下来的约会绝不能迟到。”

“约会，哈？”V笑出了声。

克里只是笑了笑，用屁股撞了他一下，然后把那群人甩在身后。到了摩托车旁边，V说道：“想不想开一把？”

“等等，真的吗？我知道这辆摩托车对你有多重要。”

“确实重要，所以我不介意让你坐前面开一把，如果你愿意的话。”

“哦耶！当然愿意！”

克里上了车，这次换V搂着他，舒服地紧贴在他的背后。

一回到家，V就毫不犹豫地拉着克里亲吻起来。他一边向后退着，一边把克里拖进屋里，拖到沙发边。一到那里，V就把克里推了出去。他看着那炽热的目光越来越浓烈，克里又把他拉了回来。V靠着他动了动，他的嘴唇贴着克里的，然后慢慢游移到脖子上，这样就能听到克里带着气音的、充满欲求的呻吟从喉咙泄出。V的腰胯动了动，极其缓慢而又有条不紊。他们尽可能地贴紧对方，直到V觉得他的距离还需要再近一点。他往后退了退，准备把克里拉到床上，却被克里拦住了，被拽着又亲了一口。

克里仿佛看穿了他的心思，低声说道：“那里太远了。”

“那么心急啊。就在这里，现在马上，嗯？你知道我以后再也没法用平常的眼光直视这个沙发了吧。”

“有意思，你还没这么说那张台球桌呢。”

“嘿，你只要有一张私人台球桌，人们就会认定你肯定会在上面做爱。这可不是我定的规矩。”

克里和V一起笑了出来，然后又拉着他吻了起来。这一次是克里顺着V下颚的轮廓往下移，最后吻上了他的脖子。“今天还是我的生日。”他提醒道。

“好吧，既然你都这么说了……”V在脱衣服前又迅速吻了克里一下，他先飞快地踢掉了自己的鞋子，随后极其缓慢地拖掉了衬衫。

克里吹了声口哨，“你他妈真漂亮。”

“我就爱你这么说。”

“因为你……喔噢。”

“我说过你能可以摸了吗？”

“还有我就喜欢你这副霸道专横的样子。”克里呻吟了一声。他踢掉了自己的鞋子，然后V爬到他身上，把他的衬衫扯了下来。

他们又吻了一会儿，之后V跪了下来，解开了克里的裤子拉链。

“你知道吗，这让我回想起了第一次。”

“你闭嘴，克尔。”但V还是无法抹去脸上的笑容。当他开始含着克里吮吸的时候，他确定克里脸上沾沾自喜的表情肯定荡然无存了，这让他更得意了。

当V感觉到克里已经充分准备好了的时候，V放满了速度，然后移开了嘴唇。他脱下了自己的牛仔裤，也帮克里脱掉了他的。V爬到克里身上，又啄了一下，然后舒展了自己的身子缓缓地压了下去。他用牙齿轻轻扯着克里的嘴唇，同时动了动，感觉到克里把手摸上了他的腰臀。克里有时对着V的耳朵呻吟，有时把头后仰着发出特别野性的低吼，有时则喃喃地咒骂着一句又一句。

V就爱这个。他爱这一刻的每一分每一秒。他的腰胯慢慢活动着，让自己的性器在克里的腹肌上滑动。在这火热的时刻，他开口开了。

“我爱你。”

然后他的脑子就僵住了。

他说出来了。他真说出来了，真他妈说出口了。操啊，妈的……

“嘿。”但是克里的声音，还是那么温柔。V从混乱的头脑里回过神后，克里正抬头看着他，“你是认真的吗？”

“我……我不想毁了你的生日。”

“毁了？完全没有毁掉。你是认真的吗？”

“是的。”V低声说。突然间，V一直在找的那个虚无的、遗失的词语，被找到了。他曾试着去寻找，试着用那么多其他的词语和想法来诠释他和克里的关系，但一直没有找到，他也一直困惑着为什么找不到。直到现在他才明白为什么。因为这个词还在塑形，还在生长。这个词不可能凭空出现，每一个有趣的玩笑，每一次黏糊糊的亲吻，每一个在一起的时刻，都让它变得更清晰几分。当V抱着克里，听他讲述自己的过去时，它就已然生长了几分。当克里帮他更换纱布，照顾他的时候，它又生长了几分。当V终于认出了这个词，他能感受到这份爱就在他心里，并且仍在继续生长。

“再说一遍。”

然后V照做了。他一遍又一遍地诉说着爱语，一边亲吻着克里，一边在他身上摇晃着，感受到克里搂住了他。他能感觉到克里靠得越来越近。V觉得自己离得太近了，以至于他忍不住又一次啃上克里的唇，甚至没有花半秒用来呼吸，直到他的大腿紧紧地夹住了克里。他们浑身是汗，皮肤互相粘着，克里就这样一直紧紧抱着V。

然后克里抬起头来，笑嘻嘻地说，“我想我得赶上你。”

“赶上？”

“好吧，你说了那么多次，我必须赶上。”克里回答道。他把V拉进一个吻，轻柔而小巧，看得出来他们两个有多累。然后克里喃喃道，“我也爱你。”

V笑了起来，“我等不急再听你说一遍了。”

“那么，我爱你。我真的好爱你。”

他们又轻轻吻了起来。“生日快乐，克尔。”

“这是你给我的最好的生日礼物。”


	20. Chapter 20

V浮出水面。他曾经试图逃离夜之城，当他回来的时候，他以为自己再也爬不出这个恶臭的地方了。当然，他很快就意识到他也没必要这样做，大家都没有怪罪他。杰克仍然把他当作朋友，也仍有很多人关心他。夜之城变得不那么黑暗了，然后他遇到了克里。

说来有趣，当他觉得能在夜之城舒舒服服地过完下半生的时候，忽然发现自己已经到了地球的另一边。

“嘿！别跑太远了！”克里喊道。

V向他挥了挥手表示自己没事。他潜回水下，开始逆着水流向岸边游去。他的脚碰到石床，最后站了起来。克里坐在岸上，朝他吹起了口哨。

“你从这条河里走上来的风景我永远也看不腻。我们能永远呆在这儿吗？”

“哈，说得好像你现在就要退休似的。”V笑着说，“我们走之前，你疯了一样拼命写歌，我知道等我们回去了，你还有一百万个新的和弦组合想试试。”

“说对了。不过你是可以退休了。”

“我吗？拿什么退休？”V抓过他的毛巾，擦了擦头发。

“这你就用不着担心了。”

“这只会让杰克重新把你称作我的糖爹。”

“这个牺牲我愿意接受……嘿！嘿！你浑身还湿着呢！”

“嗐，你就忍忍吧。”V笑了出来，然后坐在克里的腿上快速地亲了他一下。

克里翻了个白眼，不过他确实有一秒陷入了沉思，“你知道我说的都是认真。对吧？”

“怎么说？到时候我就吃着外卖，看着电影，每隔一个晚上操你一顿？听上去很享受，但一星期之后，就算是我也会觉得无聊的。”

“我知道。”克里叹了口气，“所以这也不算是个正经提议，基本上不算。”

“基本上？”

“我还是很担心。我懂，我懂，我尽量不去想。我希望你能找到自己的路。男朋友是个坏小子，我高兴还来不及呢，但我就是不想再看到你受伤。”克里把头歪向一边，“你笑什么？”

“这还是你第一次叫我男朋友。”

“唉，说这个词我都觉得我太老了。要不我还是继续叫你我的另一半吧。”

V笑了起来，“叫哪个我都行，虽然‘另一半’听起来确实更长久。”

“甚至可能是永远？”

“我喜欢这个说法。”

“我也是。”克里轻轻地叹了口气，“我会尽我所能地支持你，只要你尽量别走上一条我追不上的路。”

“啊，所以这是一次面对现实的谈话。你指的是，我可能因为惹了不该惹的人或公司而从夜之城逃离，或者甚至丢了小命？”

“理想情况下两个都不要。不过，我宁愿知道你还在世界的哪个小角落里活着，也不想你比我先离开。”克里轻声呢喃道。

“我向你保证，这两种情况都不会发生。”

“是啊，这听起来不错。不过我知道你其实也没法保证。这只能是个谎言。”

V静静地坐了一会儿。当他终于想好要说些什么了，一个小小的声音打断了他。“你手机响了？”

克里掏出手机看了看，“不认识的号码……嗯。如果有什么重要的事，来电的人可以留言。不过我们不谈这个了，我不想我们的假期就这样结束。”

“嘿，我们还有两天半的时间才飞回去呢。而且，这很重要。”V握住了克里的手，用拇指轻轻摩挲着，“这样吧，我会告诉你我接的每一份活儿，那样你就能知道我在哪儿了。你也能知道我在干什么，在冒什么险，我甚至愿意让你发表意见。这不是说你每次都可以让我接不了活儿，但如果有一份委托你不想让我干，而且你是认真的，觉得有些不对劲，或者从什么朋友的朋友那里突然打听到了某些事，不管什么原因，这委托我就不接了。我向你保证。这样你会不会好受一点？”

“你是认真的？”

V点了点头，“我没法保证我不会再受伤，但我可以保证，我绝不会让你对我的事毫不知情。”

“我……好吧，确实会让我感觉好些，我好受多了。”

“好，那我以后就这样吧。我也不想这么早就死了，如果不是因为你，那就是因为杰克坐着轮椅冲过来把我从地狱里拽回来。”

“听你说的，你觉得你会下地狱吗？”

“克里，刚刚你在那家餐馆的厕所里给我打了个手炮，咱俩都要下地狱了谁都跑不掉。”

说完这句话，他们两个都笑喷了，克里伸出双手搂住V抱紧了他。

“刚刚不是还抱怨我浑身湿透了？”

“闭嘴，好好享受吧。”

“好吧，好吧，我闭嘴。”V也回抱住了他，他们就这样紧紧相拥了一会儿。这感觉很妙，非常真诚。克里觉得真心交谈很重要，V就喜欢这个。有个愿意讨论各种正经事和他们之间的关系的人在身边，真的让人心神爽快。V相信或许在未来的某一天，他会碰到一个让他没法放得那么开的话题，或许只是某些V不愿意多聊的问题，但要知道克里总是这么开放，他总会陪在他身边，乐于倾听一切。这感觉真的很安心。

克里叹了口气，“我感觉好多了。好吧，除了我的背心和内裤都湿透了，这都怪你，你非得坐在我身上吗？”

“什么啊？你就喜欢这样。”

“啊哈，你只是想再把我弄进河里。”

“可能吧。来嘛，在太阳下山前再游一次吧。”

“行，如果你非要我这样的话。”

V站了起来，克里把他湿漉漉的背心扔掉，然后跟着V回到水中。在此之前，V从来没在河里游过泳，也没在海里游过，V还记得那晚他们在沙滩上的酒店里过的夜。但他更喜欢这条河，有助于他们远离城市的喧闹。

在菲律宾体验着完全不同的生活非常享受，但就算有着独特的文化，这里的城市对V来说还是很熟悉的，毕竟在很长的一段时间里，城市就是他所知的一切，其次就是包围着夜之城和国家大部分地区的沙漠。但这里？这里真的很新奇，很不一样，到处都是夺目的绿色，还有他们飞过的溪流和海洋。

他还是很难相信自己能有机会飞越半个地球只是为了度假。以前V的度假只是在床上连躺两天，看着烂到家的电视节目。虽然他还是愿意跟克里窝在小狗窝里一起这么干，但出游度假也是一种不错的调整生活节奏的方式。

从河里出来后，他们走进了克里为两人租的小家。屋子非常小，跟他那栋富丽堂皇的别墅截然相反，和他们只住了一晚上的宽敞漂亮的酒店也没法比。V先去开始准备一些食材做晚餐，他不是什么大厨，但他相信自己肯定比克里更会用炉子。

“那么，这次旅行你过得怎么样？”V开始做饭时喊道。

“什么？”

“感觉好点了吗？”

“等一下。”过了几分钟克里才出来，肩上围着一条毛巾，穿着一条新短裤。“感觉好多了。我已经太久没回来过了。”

“你看上去真的很放松，而不是担心回去之后要做什么。”V同意道。

“我一直关照着自己，你帮我想起了一些事。”克里说着从背后搂住V，抱紧了他，“到了事后我才意识到我错得多厉害，那时候除了那些该死的事业，我他妈什么都忽略不管。”

“我为你骄傲。”

“我就喜欢你这么夸。”

“只是实话实说而已。”V笑着说，“当我把这道菜搞砸了，你可能就没那么爱我了。”

克里咯咯地笑了，“我们应该带一些东西回去给威尔斯太太，这样她就能做些像样的饭菜了。”

“如果我们那么做了，你会怀疑自己究竟是怎么心甘情愿地把我要做的东西吃进嘴里的。”

“噗，我相信不会那么糟的。只要你记住一点，香料一旦撒出去就收不回来了。”

“好吧，那次是你撞了我一下。”

“我小撞一下可没法让你把整个调料全他妈扔进去。”克里笑着说。

“啊哈。那明天有什么打算？”

“主要是收拾行李。”克里叹了口气道，“不过如果你愿意的话，我们可以在离开前再走一遍那条小路。”

“当然。我不知道下次还有没有机会再看到这么美的树林。”V说道，事实证明，当大自然还没变成一片热气腾腾的沙地荒漠时，他还是挺享受大自然的。“我们要多久才能进城？”

“嗯，不到一个小时就能到海边了。我们会坐船去另一个岛，大约三四点左右入住酒店。明天晚上我们可以去买一点东西，或者把这些东西都留到后天去买。然后我们就收拾一下，吃个早饭，最后一天去机场。”

“记住，虽然你没必要花钱买任何人的友谊，但对于威尔斯太太，给她买下所有正宗的香料、奇怪的厨具，还有食谱书，绝对值得。”

克里听完笑了出来。

“不过说真的，只要你看见一条项链，或者米斯蒂、朱迪会喜欢的别的什么东西，也买下来。我们没必要直接去最贵的珠宝店，那跟夜之城里任何一家公司中心的珠宝店没什么两样。如果你只是单纯地认为某样东西让你想起了她们，而不是直奔标价最高的，她们会更感激你的。”

“我知道了，我会记住的。不过旧习难改罢了。”

“那我就继续提醒你吧。”V回答道。他停了停手里正忙的事，这样就能微微转过身来，在克里脸颊上轻啄一下。他转回身继续面对炉子，说道：“现在给我点时间，我尽量避免咱们俩在回去之前都食物中毒。”

“那就由你来吧，我不打扰你了，亲爱的。”

克里走开后，V的心里暖洋洋的。V很期待这个夜晚，还有明天，甚至期待回到夜之城。简言之，他就是期待着生活，尤其是和克里在一起的生活。


End file.
